


His Beating Heart

by irislullaby



Series: Like A Drum [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falsas Declaraciones de 'No Homo', Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, House Party, Humor, Implied Reincarnation/Past Life, M/M, Mild Language, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, amistad que se convierte en sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irislullaby/pseuds/irislullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que Jean es un perdedor gruñón y lucha por salir adelante en su primer año en la universidad, siendo sus tres compañeros de suite los que lo hacen batallar el 92% de las veces. Sufre de terribles y crónicas pesadillas, esta emocionalmente desconectado, y constantemente siente que alguien lo observa cada vez que va a Astronomía. Los típicos problemas en la universidad, ¿cierto…? Sí. Pero hey, ese chico pecoso en la fila detrás suyo parece familiar. ¿Son amigos? Tal vez lo sean pronto. Tal vez sean algo <em>más</em> que amigos. Aunque nada homo.<br/>Solo otro universo alternativo colegial poco original lleno de  hasta el borde con travesuras tontas, lindos tontos, y una angustia aplastante del alma.<br/>La historia de cómo Marco Bodt le ofreció su corazón latiente a Jean Kirschtein.</p><p>Traducción al español.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Arte de Ser Observado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/gifts).
  * A translation of [His Beating Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991680) by [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/pseuds/Lownly). 



> Notas del Traductor: Como podrán darse cuenta, esta es la traducción de la segunda parte del famoso fic de título original "His Beating Heart" escrito por la talentosa ownly-lownly, la cual con mucho entusiasmo me dejó traducirlo y le estoy eternamente agradecida, es un gran reto poder hacerlo y con gusto lo haré, se respetaron las notas y las anotaciones de la autora para que cualquiera pueda leer lo que Lownly dice al momento de publicarlo. Intentaré traducirlo a la par que ella los publica, teniendo en cuenta que en este momento solo ha publicado seis capítulos en cada versión, y por supuesto que también traduciré la versión de Marco. Así que disfruten de esta pieza de arte!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean es acosado
> 
> [Clickea aquí para la versión de Marco!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149439/)

_ When life leaves you high and dry _  
_ I'll be at your door tonight _  
_ If you need help, if you need help. _  
_ I'll shut down the city lights, _  
_ I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe _  
_ To make you well, to make you well. _  
  
_ When enemies are at your door _  
_ I'll carry you away from war _  
_ If you need help, if you need help. _  
_ Your hope dangling by a string _  
_ I'll share in your suffering _  
_ To make you well, to make you well. _  
  
_ Give me reasons to believe _  
_ That you would do the same for me. _

__

_[Cuando la vida te deja a la deriva_  
 _Estaré llamando a tu puerta esta noche_  
 _Si necesitas ayuda, si necesitas ayuda._  
 _Apagaré las luces de la ciudad_  
 _Voy a mentir, engañar, voy a rogar y sobornar_  
 _Para hacerte sentir mejor, para hacerte sentir mejor._

_Cuando los enemigos estén a tu puerta_  
 _Te llevaré lejos de la guerra_  
 _Si necesitas ayuda, si necesitas ayuda._  
 _Tu esperanza está colgando de un hilo_  
 _Compartiré tu sufrimiento_  
 _Para hacerte sentir mejor, para hacerte sentir mejor._

_Dame razones para creer_  
 _Que tú harías lo mismo por mí.]_

-Phillip Phillips ( _Gone, Gone, Gone)_

 

Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar esto.

No encuentro la manera correcta para empezar.

Pero para nosotros, esta es la historia más importante. Estos son los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, justo aquí, en esta historia. Es la historia es sobre como fui patéticamente atrapado por la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, alguien tan preciado para mí, que duele.

Y esto sonara ridículo- los reto a burlarse de mi por eso- pero…

¿Esta? Esta es la historia de cómo Marco Bodt ofreció su corazón latiente… a mí.

  

* * *

 

Supongo que la mejor manera de empezar esto es- la _única_ manera de empezar esto- es con el principio. El principio es bastante gracioso, si me lo preguntan. Ni siquiera lo considero el principio, pero _él_ lo considera, y eso es lo que importa.

Era nuevo en la Universidad de Trost, estudiante de primer año. Era una mañana soleada en lunes, la humedad de agosto apenas comenzaba a asentase, pero además de la humedad, aún tenía un vaso con café caliente en una mano. Porque realmente, no quieres cruzarte conmigo antes de haber bebido mi café. Y desafortunadamente para _alguien_ , eso fue lo que pasó. Chocó contra mí antes de que hubiera tomado mi café.

Este chico simplemente iba caminando aleatoriamente, con hojas de papel en sus dos manos, ni siquiera se fijaba por donde caminaba, chocó directamente contra mí- justo contra el hombro que estaba conectado a la mano que sujetaba mi café. De vital importancia, por cierto.

"¡Mierda!" siseé. Lo miré, apreciando su apariencia: alto, no más alto que yo, espalda ancha, pecas, mandíbula cuadrada, y cabello corto y negro con partido al centro. Sus ojos eran oscuros también, pero en ese momento estaban llenos de ansiedad. "¡Ten más cuidado!" gruñí, sobándome el hombro con mi mano libre. Dejó salir una pequeña y chillante disculpa, lo cual fue gracioso viniendo de alguien tan alto e intimidante como él, pero estaba demasiado irritado como para reírme.

Gruñí un “lo que sea” y seguí mi camino, y eso… fue todo. No fue el verdadero comienzo, como ven. Ni siquiera cruzó por mi mente después de eso.

El resto de la semana fue de locos. Vivía en María, uno de los conjuntos de dormitorios más caros, y por eso, vivía en una suite con otros tres. Originalmente solo eran otros dos: un chico bajito, casi calvo llamado Connie, y un chico alto, rubio musculoso cuyo nombre era Reiner.

Ya que solamente éramos tres, uno de nosotros tendría su propia habitación (las suites estaban conformadas por dos dormitorios separados y una cocina y sala de estar compartida). Intenté ser el afortunado en quedarse solo. Pero, resulta ser que Reiner tenía novio, un chico alto, larguirucho, de apariencia nerviosa con una enmarañada cabellera. Su nombre era Bertholdt. No se suponía que Bertholdt estuviera ahí, pero parecía que había sido transferido de otro dormitorio. Así que por supuesto, Reiner y Bertholdt obtuvieron su propio dormitorio y Connie terminó conmigo.

De entre todos los compañeros de cuarto, Connie estaba bien, podía ser gracioso si quería, pero también tenía la tendencia de ser un poco desquiciante a veces. Sin mencionar que siempre dejaba un desastre a su paso. Pero esa no era la peor parte.

Esta era:

_La pared entre nuestro cuarto y el de Reiner eran extremadamente delgadas._

Desafortunadamente para Connie y para mí, los dos eran escandalosos, y cuando dio “escandalosos”, me refiero a _ESCANDALOSOS_. Tenía el volumen de los audífonos de mi iPod lo más fuerte que podía y _aun así_ podía escucharlos. Y por la manera por la que sonaban, pensarías que no dejarían ningún mueble entero, sin embargo, todas las mañanas, todo estaba completo y en una sola pieza.

No hacía falta decir que la sobre-activa vida sexual de esos dos nos arruinaba las horas de sueño a Connie y a mí.

Por si fuera poco, ya que los cuatro compartíamos una sola habitación, compartíamos también un solo baño, y ustedes creerían que ya que todos éramos hombres, no tendríamos problema. Bueno, resulta ser que las mañanas eran un infierno. Connie tardaba unas cuantas _jodidas_ horas en bañarse, y Reiner tenía algún extraño problema intestinal y tardaba años en el inodoro- no quería saber, no quería preguntar.

Y así fue como las siguientes semanas siguieron. Esforzándome entre dormir y bañarme y usar el baño con mis tres compañeros, y pensándolo bien, eso no estaba _tan_ mal… pero en comparación con quien conocería próximamente, ellos ni siquiera se le comparaban.

Mientras el mes pasaba, comencé a aburrirme y caí en la rutina. No salía mucho, no me uní a ningún club, no me uní a una fraternidad y diablos no, no me involucré en ningún ministerio del campus. Tenía problemas tratando con otros de todas maneras, así que estaba completamente a gusto con mis propios asuntos. La mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba estudiando y leyendo, y el resto la pasaba comiendo, en clase o trabajando con mis compañeros.

Una de las peores cosas de todas es que me sentía solo, aun y que vivía con otros tres chicos. Pero no sentía como si pudiera hablar mucho con ellos. Sentía como si no pudiera conectarme mucho con nadie…

La verdad, había pasado por eso durante toda mi vida, sintiendo como si caminara alrededor en otro plano diferente al del resto de los demás… que todos estaban en FM mientras yo estaba en AM. ¿Y quién diantres podría “conectarse” con alguien que vive en otro mundo completamente diferente al de todos los demás?

Trataba de compensar ese sentimiento con la escuela y durmiendo. No era muy efectivo, pero no sabía que más hacer.

Pero dormir solo traía más problemas… Problemas que no estaba dispuesto a discutir con nadie.

Desde que tenía 9 años, dejé de contarles a mis padres sobre las pesadillas, pero eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de tenerlas.

Pesadillas horribles… también me dejaban extraños sentimientos. Sentimientos de vacío, desespero, y sobre todo eso, un intenso sentimiento de pérdida. ¿Pero qué había perdido? No tengo ni idea.

Y hablando de sentimientos extraños, déjenme contarles sobre astronomía. Tenía esta clase cuatro días a la semana, de lunes a jueves, y por extraño que suene, cada vez que tenía esa puta clase, tenía un extraño escalofrío.

Era extraño, pero sentía que _alguien me estaba observando_.

Echaba vistazos de vez en cuando, pero no podía detectar nada fuera de lo ordinario cada que lo hacía. Solo eran un montón de estudiantes tomando notas o en sus celulares o jugando en sus laptops. Nunca pude saber de dónde proveía ese sentimiento, o porque lo sentía durante un buen tiempo.

Como sea, sigamos con esto. Los he estado paseando por mi vida pre-Marco por un rato.

Creo que es tiempo que lleguemos a lo que me gusta llamar “El Verdadero Comienzo.”

 

* * *

 

Como cualquier estudiante de la universidad puede decirles, los resfriados se esparcen rápidamente por el campus. Casi nadie puede salvarse de ser afectado en su surgimiento. Así que por supuesto, resulta ser que en la primera semana de Octubre, la terrible enfermedad dejó mi cuerpo inútil gran parte del fin de semana y los dos siguientes días de clases. Pasé esos días cubierto en cobijas, sacudiéndome incontrolablemente, y durante ese tiempo, estuve extremadamente agradecido con Reiner; me hizo suficiente sopa y estuvo al pendiente de que tomara mi medicina. Era mejor mamá de lo que mi madre lo era.

Sin embargo, después de haber perdido las clases del lunes y el martes, decidí que había sido suficiente, y me aventuré al mundo cruel aún en un estado débil.

Déjenme decirles: Astronomía fue _horrible_. Estaba jodidamente confundido, mis ojos continuaban humedeciéndose, mis estornudos y la tos eran una mierda, y aún seguía teniendo la extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba.

A la mitad de la lección, decidí olvidarme de seguir tomando notas y mejor le pediría a alguien las suyas para ponerme al corriente. Sabía que Connie estaba en algún lugar del aula, pero también sabía _perfectamente_ que ni siquiera se molestaba en tomar notas. Y cuando lo hacía, eran una pérdida de tiempo. Así que Connie no iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

Antes de que terminara la lección, giré mi cuello para ver detrás de mí, buscando desesperadamente a alguien que conociera y pudiera ayudarme, y…

Bueno. No puedo explicarlo.

Cuando mis ojos se posaron en el chico de la fila detrás de mí, dos asientos a la derecha, sentí una agradable sensación de familiaridad emanando de él. Un sentimiento cálido se esparció por mi pecho, y sabía, _sabía_ que conocía a este chico de algún lado. Me di cuenta de que también era el chico con el que había chocado el primer día de clase, pero eso no importaba, porque lo conocía de antes.

¿Pero quién diantres era? No recordaba su nombre. ¿Sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo lo conocía, en primer lugar?

El chico me estaba volviendo completamente loco.

_Pero, hey- si conoces al tipo, al menos puedes ver sus notas, ¿no?_

Esa era la cuestión más importante, por lo que decidí enfocarme en eso.

Tan pronto se terminó la lección, metí mis cosas en la mochila, deslicé las correas por mis brazos y me levanté, encarando la fila detrás de mí. Dejé pasar a los otros estudiantes mientras veía al chico pecoso meter su libreta y la pluma en su mochila. Y entonces levantó la vista. Y se congeló.

Nos miramos por varios minutos, mientras más lo observaba, esa sensación de familiaridad se intensificaba, y no pude evitarlo, _tenía_ que preguntar.

“¿Te conozco de algún lado?”

Fue totalmente obvio que se tensó- sus hombros se apretaron, sus ojos se abrieron… No creo siquiera que estuviera _respirando_. Pero entonces se irguió, sonriéndome inocentemente como si nada estuviera mal, y dijo, “Eh, sí, algo así… Choqué contigo el primer día de clases.” También evitó el contacto visual, debo admitirlo.

“No, me refiero a antes de eso,” dije, aclarándome la garganta y estornudando un poco.

Dudó un poco, esta vez lucía confundido y preocupado- _dios_ , este chico era un libro abierto- y dijo, “Me temo que no…”

Lo estudié de nuevo, aun tratando de descifrar como es que conocía al chico (y yo _sabía_ que conocía al chico), pero al final me di por vencido. Mi memoria estaba jodida.

“Lo siento entonces,” me disculpé, “Es solo que me parecías familiar.”

Entonces estornudé, y sintiéndome un poco más que cohibido, me froté la nariz, mirando hacia el suelo. “Estaba esperando que nos hubiéramos conocido antes… así no sería tan extraño si te pidiera que me mostraras tus notas de los últimos dos días.”

Cuando lo miré, él parpadeó como una lechuza, y me sentí un poco estúpido, pero entonces soltó una risita y murmuró, “Si eso es todo, entonces claro, puedes verlas.”

Parpadeé viéndolo “¿De veras? Ni siquiera me conoces…” Si yo fuera él, no le prestaría mis notas a cualquier loco que pensara que me conoce a algún lado y quisiera verlas. Sería mucho más escéptico que _este_ chico y _acababa de sacar su libreta fuera de la mochila, santo cielo ¿quién hace eso?_

“¿Necesito conocerte?”

 _¿Quién diablos es tan amable?_ pensé

“… ¿Así que eres solamente una buena persona?” le respondí.

“Trato de serlo.”

No pude evitar alzar una ceja. “Parece que eres fácil de convencer.”

“Vaya, gracias,” dijo, su voz completamente sarcástica, “Eso _realmente_ me hace querer dejarte ver mis notas.”

“¡Ah! Oye,” le dije “Solo digo lo que veo.”

“Ajá” murmuró, hojeando su libreta. Y entonces se detuvo.

 _Oh, mierda, está pensándolo dos veces_ , pensé, un sentimiento de terror me bañó. Tal vez si tenía sentido común después de todo. Bien por él, mal por mí.

“¿Qué pasa?” pregunté.

“Es solo que… amm. Hay varias cosas que necesitan mucha explicación…” me miró, y preguntó, “¿Cuándo es tu próxima clase?”

“No tengo otra clase hasta las 2:30,” dijo.

Frunció el ceño mientras volvía a mirar la libreta, sus largas cejas cafés se arrugaron un poco antes de decir, “¿Tienes planes para el almuerzo?”

_Wow, olvídenlo, no solo es amable, es súper amable. Este es el tipo de actitud desinteresada súper complicada que nunca me atreví a entender, y mucho menos me sentí lo suficientemente bueno para practicarla._

En vez de decir eso, le sonreí altaneramente y respondí con un, “Realmente te gusta ir por todo, ¿cierto?”

“¿Quieres que te enseñe mis notas, o no?” se burló, casi como si tratara de sonar molesto, pero su pequeña sonrisa lo delató.

“Si, si,” le dije, y comencé a caminar entre las sillas, abandonando el ahora vacío salón.

El chico pecoso tomó su mochila y me siguió, y mientras caminábamos juntos, me di cuenta de que _aún_ no sabía su puto nombre.

Una vez fuera del salón, me giré para preguntarle. “¿Cuál es tu nombre, por cierto?”

“Ah, sí… Soy Marco ¿Y tú?”

 _Marco_. Otra cálida sensación de extendió por mi pecho.

“Mi nombre es Jean.” Le respondí.

“Jsh-ahn” repitió, y algo en la forma que lo dijo hizo que mi pecho se encogiera. Y tuve la sensación de donde quiera que conociera al tipo, algo malo estaba connotado. “¿Francés?” preguntó.

…pero al mismo tiempo, realmente me gustó como había dicho mi nombre. Algunas personas pronunciaban mi nombre como “John,” con una fuerte impresión en la ‘j’, y alguno, particularmente profesores que tomaban lista, me llamaban “Jeen”, y eso estaba jodido, pero cuando Marco lo dijo… sonó bien.

Quería que lo dijera de nuevo, por más extraño que suene.

Trajo consigo una inexplicable sensación de confort.

“Si…” dije, finalmente respondiendo “C-como sea, ¿dónde quieres comer? Normalmente voy a alguna de las cafeterías a almorzar.”

“Yo también,” dijo suavemente. “Creo que está decidido, ¿no?” me arrojó su libreta negra y caminó delante de mí, y lo seguí fuera del edificio hacia la radiante mañana.

Había un montón de gente afuera, y estuve increíblemente agradecido de que Marco fuera tan alto y ancho, sino me hubiera perdido completamente. Cuando finalmente entramos en una parte menos concurrida del campus, tomé la oportunidad para hojear la libreta de Marco y rápidamente localicé las notas del lunes.

Y déjenme decirles: sentí como si estuviera intentando leer latín.

Excepto que no era latín, sino griego. Literalmente.

“¿Qué carajos son estas letras griegas?” pregunté en voz alta.

“Hay una simbología y algunas fórmulas en la esquina superior derecha,” me dijo, pero no lo miré. Seguí observando las notas.

La simbología ayudó un poco… pero tampoco mucho. Estaba perdido, hombre.

“No estabas jodiendo ni de broma… Sigo sin entender nada,” dije más para mí mismo que para Marco.

Él respondió con un, “Te lo dije.”

Aun me mantenía inmerso en el alfabeto griego y los números y la caligrafía de Marco cuando escuché, “¡Oye! ¡Jean, por aquí!”

Levanté la vista para ver a Marco lejos de mí, ya que había dado vuelta a la izquierda sin darme cuenta. No debí de sentirme tan avergonzado como me sentía, pero aun así…

Deslicé embarazosamente la libreta debajo de mi brazo y seguí a Marco más de cerca.

 

* * *

 

“…y recuerda, necesitas encontrar el cambio en la longitud de onda primero.”

“¿Y eso es delta lambda?”

“¡Así es!”

Fruncí el ceño mirando mis notas mientras escribía la ecuación, tecleando en mi calculadora en un intento por descifrar los extraños símbolos y formulas.

“Oh, espera…” Marco me corrigió, “una vez que hayas encontrado la velocidad radial, necesitas dividirla entre la velocidad de la luz, ¿recuerdas?” se estiró sobre la mesa que había entre los dos para señalar con su dedo las notas, y me concentré donde estaba señalando.

“Esa es la _c_ en la fórmula…” observé.

“¡Sí! Yyyy… eso es todo” me sonrió alentadoramente, y el sentimiento acogedor solo terminó haciéndose más cálido. Esperaba poder verlo sonreír de esa manera otra vez.

Mirando hacia otro lado, me dejé caer en el asiento, sobándome el puente de la nariz. “La velocidad radial es una mierda,” gruñí, y se echó a reír- era una risa cálida que vino desde el fondo de su pecho, lo que me hizo sonreír y sentirme orgulloso de mi mismo.

“No me digas,” coincidió.

Realmente había dudado de la sinceridad e inteligencia de Marco al principio, y estaba empezando a sentirme realmente mal por eso… Realmente me agradaba Marco, aparte de la cálida y familiar sensación que sentía. Nos llevábamos bien. Nos llevábamos _realmente bien_ , mucho mejor que con varios que conocía.

Suspiré, y decidí que lo menos que se merecía era saber lo mucho que apreciaba su ayuda.

“Oye, Marco.”

“¿Hmm?”

“Gracias… Estaría completamente perdido sin tu ayuda.”

“No hay problema,” dijo, y saqué distraídamente mi celular para tomarle algunas fotografías a sus notas para después.

“Es solo que…” comenzó, pero entonces su voz se detuvo, así que lo animé a continuar.

“¿Qué?” guardé el celular de regreso a mi bolsillo.

“Pudiste haber descansado aunque perdieras otro día de clase. Estas igual de enfermo que un perro,” dijo.

Y en una increíble sincronización, el resfriado decidió que sería el momento idea para tratar de matarme… con _tos_.

Tosí por dos enteros minutos hasta que Marco finalmente corrió para conseguirme otro vaso con agua, bendito sea, y en ese punto de mi ataque de tos, estuve a unos segundos de morir, y él era como Jesús para mí… Un Jesús pecoso. Succioné esa mierda como si mi vida dependiera de ello en un dos por tres, en ese momento, sentí como si así fuera.

“Uh-uh,” conseguí decir. “No puedo perder más clases. Tuve bastante tiempo para recuperarme. ¡Estoy lo suficientemente perdido después de solo dos días!”

Inclinó la cabeza hacia mí, interrogantemente, y dándome cuenta de que era lo que insinuaba, corregí inmediatamente.

“ _Estaba_ lo suficientemente perdido después de dos días.”

“De acuerdo, cierto,” dijo “pero solamente estas ayudando a esparcir resfriados caminando por aquí en ese estado.”

Negué con la cabeza. “No me acercó mucho a la gente normalmente como para contagiarlos,” le dije.

Entonces alzó las cejas, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Marco estaba en riesgo de contagiarse de este maldito resfriado también.

“Yo-mierda. Si te enfermas por mi culpa, te lo compensaré, ¡lo prometo!”

Solo se rio- _una risa bastante linda y agradable_ \- y dijo, “No te preocupes, realmente tengo un sistema inmunológico bastante fuerte, así que dudó que vaya a enfermarme.”

No estaba tan seguro de eso, así que solamente le lancé una mirada mientras seguía bebiendo el resto del agua.

Un estallido de risas detrás de Marco lo hizo saltar, y fue algo lindo, pero entonces reconocí las voces en la mesa…

“¡Estarán proyectando _‘El Conjuro’_ esta noche en el auditorio, hombre, _tenemos_ que ir!” alguien en la mesa gritó. Sonaba sospechosamente como Connie, y Reiner estaba entre ellos también…

Me incliné un poco para mirar detrás de Marco, y vi que Eren también estaba con ellos.

Volví a acomodarme en mi silla y descansé la barbilla en mi mano, el codo en la mesa en un intento por esconder mi desagrado por Jaeger.

“ _Es_ temporada de Halloween, ¿no es cierto?” Marco habló, “¿Tienes planeado ir a ver alguna película de miedo este mes?”

Sacudí la cabeza con efusividad. “Oh diablos no.”

“¿No eres fan de las películas de miedo?” sonrió, y si no lo supiera, creía que estaba siendo descarado. Pero la naturaleza de Marco era demasiado buena para hacer eso, seguramente.

“¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?” Connie habló desde la otra mesa. “¡Jean _odia_ las películas de miedo! Se caga encima y grita como una niñita.”

“¡CONNIE!” grité, realmente comenzando a enfadarme: ¡No necesitaba que Marco supiera eso! La verdad _no_ me cagaba encima, y gritaba como un _hombre_ maduro, muchas gracias.

Connie entonces dejó la mesa para visitarnos, para bien o para mal, quien sabe.

De repente parecía interesado en Marco, así que tal vez para mal.

“¡Oh, hola!” le dijo, “Así que ya conociste a Jean.”

Los miré a ambos, preguntándome qué clase de conspiración ocurría. “¿Se conocen?”

“No,” dijo Connie. “Bueno, algo así. Estábamos hablando ayer sobre como habíamos sobrevivido a la epidemia de resfriados hasta ahora. No todos podemos llamarnos afortunados, ¿eh?”

“Cierra la boca,” suspiré, aguantándome un estornudo y sorbiendo en vez de eso.

Connie se giró hacia Marco y dijo, “Ni siquiera se tu nombre, hombre.”

“Soy Marco.”

“De acuerdo, Marco, soy Connie. Eres bienvenido para ver _‘El Conjuro’_ con _nosotros_ esta noche, ya que Jean ni siquiera se molestara,” ofreció.

Marco se rio, y entonces, cuando se estaba riendo por Connie en vez de mí, no se sintió tan cálido como había sido antes. Eso realmente comenzaba a fastidiarme, solo quería que Connie se largara.

“Gracias, pero estoy bien. Tengo bastante tarea por hacer,” dijo, y me sentí un poco mejor sabiendo que prefería hacer la tarea que salir con Connie y Jaeger o cualquiera.

“De acuerdo.” Dijo Connie “Bueno, si cambias de opinión, ¡estaremos en el auditorio esta noche! Nos vemos luego, chicos.” Y finalmente se fue. Marco agitó ligeramente su mano a manera de despedida, y puede que haya dejado salir un pequeño resoplido irritado… el recuerdo es borroso.

“¿Amigo tuyo?” intuyó.

“Algo así… es uno de mis compañeros de cuarto.”

Frunció el ceño. “¿No te cae bien?”

“¿Eh?” _Esa era una extraña pregunta… ¿por qué pensaría eso?_ “No, al contrario.” Continué “Quiero decir, tiene sus momentos, si, y a veces puedes tomarlo en serio, pero solo nos llevamos bien… lo que es mucho decir. ¿Por qué?”

“Ah, por nada.” Sacó su celular y soltó un suspiro “¡Oh!”

“¿Qué pasa?” pregunté.

“Tengo clase dentro de 15 minutos, será mejor que me vaya.”

Sentí una leve sensación de hundimiento en el estómago, pero ignoré la extraña sensación y deslicé su libreta de regreso hacia él. Terminó en su mochila, y se la colgó al hombro y… no se levantó.

Fruncí el ceño, tratando de adivinar qué es lo que estaba pensando _ahora_ , pero no iba a preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba esta vez.

No necesitó que le preguntara, al parecer.

“Oye, Jean.”

Me animé al escuchar el sonido de mi nombre en su boca. “¿Si?”

“No te importaría si te pidiera tu número, ¿cierto?”

 _Sí, por supuesto, por favor ten mi número._ “Claro.”

“¿D-de verdad?”

 _Si, de verdad- sé mi amigo por favor_. “Si, ¿por qué no?”

Se encogió de hombros, e intercambiamos números mientras intentaba no lucir emocionado- no estaba emocionado por obtener el número del tipo, eso sería extraño y gay, lo cual no era ninguno de los dos. Lo respetaba y quería su amistad, eso era todo.

Cuando me dejó solo en la mesa, no tardé mucho en irme yo también… La mesa de Connie era mucho más escandaliza sin Marco de por medio.

 

* * *

 

Más tarde esa noche, después de haberme puesto al corriente con todas mis clases, me desparramé en la cama, repasando los eventos del día.

El almuerzo con Marco tenía que haber sido completamente el momento destacado.

Normalmente las personas no me interesaban como lo había hecho Marco. Marco era inteligente, y amable, y desinteresado, y su personalidad parecía completamente opuesta a la mía, y aun así… nos llevábamos bien. Olvídense de los sentimientos extraños y cálidos y la extraña familiaridad, con esas cosas a un lado, realmente me agradaba Marco. Y…

Probablemente me estaba adelantando mucho…

Pero sentía que realmente podía conectarme con él de alguna manera.

No habíamos “conectado” realmente aún.

Pero sentía que podíamos hacerlo.

Sentía que si había alguien que pudiera buscarme en mi propio plano existencial y encontrarme, ese era Marco.

Así que no había una retorcida manera en la que fuera a desperdiciar a esta gran amistad con potencial.

Mirando mi teléfono, suspiré. Tuve que resistir la urgencia de mandarle un mensaje de texto en ese momento.

Esperé tener otra oportunidad para hablar con él pronto.

 

* * *

 

La oportunidad se presentó la siguiente mañana. Quien lo habría pensado.

Llegué a clases, cinco minutos antes de lo usual y me sentía realmente recuperado y lleno de energía, listo para ese día. Pero tan pronto como la clase comenzó, me giré para mirar a Marco-

Pero no estaba ahí.

Escaneé el aula, buscando desesperado, preguntándome que pudo haberle pasado, aunque sabía que si se había sentado en otro lugar diferente al usual, contaría su asistencia. Pero simplemente no estaba ahí.

Y entonces caí en cuenta.

_Tiene que ser una jodida broma…_

Ignorando la lección del día, saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje.

**_Para: Marco  
dime q no es cierto_ **

Su respuesta llegó exactamente dos minutos después.

**_De: Marco  
¿Cómo vas a compensármelo, Jean?_ **

Por supuesto tenía una perfecta ortografía y gramática- le quedaba bastante bien. Pero era más importante…

**_Para: Marco  
‘realmnt tngo un sistema inmunologico bastant fuert’ mis huevos_ **

**_De: Marco  
Sí… esto es terrible. :(_ **

Dejé salir un suspiro largo y pesado, mirando con culpa a esa carita triste. Sabía cómo debía sentirse… los resfriados eran una joda.

**_Para: Marco  
oh, hombre, m siento jodidamnt mal. que puedo hacer para compensartelo?_ **

**_De: Marco  
Sopa y una película._ **

Fruncí el ceño con escepticismo a su texto. Eso fue extrañamente específico…

**_Para: Marco  
sopa Y una pelicula?_ **

**_De: Marco  
Ya tengo la película aquí, solo tienes que verla conmigo. Pero realmente me gustaría algo de sopa… No me siento muy bien para irla a conseguir yo. :(_ **

Ah. Eso tenía sentido. Y ver una película con Marco sonaba como una maldita buena idea, no pude haber accedido a ello sin pensarlo dos veces.

**_Para: Marco  
ya veo. m estas amnazando cn una pelicula? debo d comenzar a debrt cosas ms a menudo. t llvare la sopa ms tard ntonces. t parec bn a las 7:30?_ **

**_De: Marco_ **  
**_¡Suena genial!_ **  
**_Oh… ¿y Jean?_ **

Traté con todas mis fuerzas no imaginarlo mientras decía mi nombre. Traté con todas mis fuerzas y fallé.

**_Para: Marco  
si?_ **

**_De: Marco  
Es una película de miedo. :)_ **

Me quedé observando su mensaje por diez enteros minutos, completamente perplejo. ¡Así que _era_ perfectamente capaz de ser un descarado!

_¡¿Jesús pecoso?! ¡Mis bolas!_

**_Para: Marco  
ES EN SERIO_ **

**_De: Marco  
Jeje._ **

Prácticamente le gruñía la pantalla de mi celular. Pero entonces tuve que recordarme a mí mismo… era un objeto inanimado

**_Para: Marco  
no t atrevas a “jejearme”, maldita mierdecilla! no accedi a esto, carajo no_ **

Realmente me gustaría pasarla con Marco y ver una película, realmente sonaba agradable, pero no quería que viera como soy durante una película de terror y creyera que era un marica. Así de simple.

**_De: Marco  
¡Pero, Jean! ¡Me lo debes! Me siento fatal y realmente me vendría bien algo de compañía… :( ¿por favor?_ **

**_Para: Marco  
solo la sopa no s suficient?_ **

**_De: Marco_ **  
**_No. :(_ **  
**_:(_ **  
**_:(_ **  
**_:(_ **

Maldita sea, esas caritas tristes iban a ser mi perdición. Bueno… Yo _era_ el culpable de haberlo enfermado en primero lugar. Y _realmente_ se lo debía. Y se _sentía_ miserable…

Mierda.

Suspiré.

**_Para: Marco  
D ACUERDO_ **

**_De: Marco  
Yeiiiiih. ¡Te veo a las 7:30! Vivo en Sina 323. :)_ **

¡¿En qué mierda me había metido?!

**_Para: Marco  
MIERDA_ **


	2. No lo Haré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos tontos haciendo cosas tontas.  
> Porque son tontos.
> 
> Aunque este tipo es un tonto en particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Clickea aquí para la versión de Marco!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149439/chapters/2348099/)

_ All the small things _   
_ True care truth brings _   
_ I'll take one lift _   
_ Your ride best trip _   
_ Always I know _   
_ You'll be at my show _   
_ Watching, waiting, commiserating _

  _Say it ain't so, I will not go  
_ _Turn the lights off, carry me home_

 

  _[Todas las pequeñas cosas_  
 _La verdadera intención verdad trae_  
 _Tomaré la oportunidad_  
 _Tu mejor paseo mejor viaje_  
 _Siempre lo sé_  
 _Estarás en mi show_  
 _Mirando, esperando, compareciendo_

_Habiendo dicho esto, no me iré_   
_Apaga las luces, llévame a casa]_

-Blink 182 ( _All the Small Things)_

 

* * *

 

El resto del día la pasé mitad agobiado, mitad emocionado.

En parte emocionado: ¡La pasaría con Marco y visitaría su cuarto! ¡Yaaaay!

En parte agobiado: Tendría que ver una película de terror. Maldita mierda. ¿Por qué parece ser que por cada gramo de felicidad que obtenía, había algo tres veces peor?

Pero no podía echarme para atrás. Si lo hacía, probablemente haría sentir mal al tipo, _y_ acabar con cualquier oportunidad de ser amigos. ¿Y no había dicho ya que _no_ iba a arriesgarme a perder esta amistad en potencia? Lo decía enserio.

Pasé la tarde en mi cuarto, intentando hacer mi tarea, pero me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado estresado como para concentrarme… el reloj era una maldita distracción. Lo miraba frecuentemente, viendo los minutos pasar, sabiendo que pronto tendría que recoger la comida de Marco.

Consideré tomar una pequeña siesta de antemano, ya que estaba positivamente y cien por ciento seguro de que esa noche no iba a dormir, con compañeros escandalosos o no, pero conociéndome por mis inquietos nervios, sabía que ese intento iba a ser inútil.

Tarde que temprano, dieron las siete de la tarde y salí con dirección a Panera. No podía sacarme de la cabeza el sentimiento de que estaba caminando directamente a mi guillotina persona, aunque sabía perfectamente que solo iba en dirección a un pequeño y acogedor restaurante especializado en pan. Ignoré la ansiedad que sentía y seguí mi camino.

 

* * *

 

“¡Noc noc!” llamé.

Estaba parado en Sina, afuera de la habitación 323, con dos bolsas con sopa y pan de Panera a la mano. Mis dos manos estaban ocupadas, así que ni siquiera me molesté en tratar de tocar físicamente la puerta, y en vez de eso opté por gritar desde el otro lado. Varias puertas se abrieron en el pasillo, residentes observando por la puerta hacia el pasillo para ver que ruido era ese o si tenían un visitante, varios me miraron directamente a mí.

Como si me importara. Tenían suerte de que mis manos estuvieran llenas de productos de trigo y varios, de otra manera no hubiera dudado en mandarlos a la mierda. Con _ambas_ manos. Cabrones.

La puerta seguía sin abrirse, esta vez grité, “¿Acaso _ya_ te moriste?”

El sonido de la madera crujiendo y un extraño silbido desde dentro me indicaron que no, Marco no había muerto, y estaba bastante vivo.

Finalmente, su puerta se abrió para revelar lo que muy a disgusto llamaría una de las vistas mas tiernas que he tenido el honor de observar. Ahora, en este punto de la historia, _nunca_ hubiera admitido pensar de Marco como si fuera _tierno_ , pero hay que ser sinceros: era jodidamente adorable.

Solamente llevaba puerta una playera lisa de color negro y bóxers color azul oscuro, sus pies descalzos y sus dedos retorciéndose en el suelo mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Sus ojos, normalmente abiertos y brillantes y con un toque infantil, ahora estaban entrecerrados, casi por completo cerrados, y subió un puño para tallar con sus nudillos uno de ellos. La enfermedad le _había_ pasado factura, juzgando su nariz roja y su complexión pálida, pero eso solo parecía haber contribuido más a su apariencia inocente. Solamente pude sonreír de lado cuando mi vista se posó en su cabeza, sin arreglo, sino revuelto por haber dormido.

“Bonito peinado,” comenté.

Parpadeó rápidamente, sus ojos seguían sin enfocar, y una ola de culpa me invadió cuando recordé cuanto había dudado en venir a verlo. Viéndolo en ese momento, me hizo sentir como si necesitara cuidar de él. _Hablando de un sentido de obligación moral infundado_ , pensé secamente.

“Yo… Uh. Eso parece algo más además de sopa,” dijo, sus ojos puestos en mis manos con la comida.

“Bueno, sí,” dije. “Porque no has comido nada en todo el día, ¿cierto?”

El estómago de Marco decidió hacer una gran entrada en nuestra conversación emitiendo un largo, y brutal gruñido que sonaba digno de un demonio intentando desgarradoramente salir de las profundidades del infierno en vez de un sonido gástrico. Lo miré vagamente, con la sensación de que el mismo Satanás saldría de las entrañas de Marco en cualquier momento. “Suena como si estuviera encabronado,” observé.

Él apenas miró su estómago y asintió lentamente antes de hacerse a un lado y encender la luz. Lo seguí dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, dejando rápidamente las bolsas de comida en la única superficie vacía en la habitación, el cual resultó ser un escritorio vacío cerca de la ventana.

_¿Un escritorio vacío…?_

Miré alrededor de la habitación, echando un vistazo, y descubrí que el cuarto de Marco parecía estar medio ocupado. La litera superior estaba desnuda, había un escritorio desocupado, y si tuviera que adivinar, diría que de los dos guardarropas que había en la habitación no tenía ropa. (No tenía ni idea de _que_ jodidos pasaba con las malditas sábanas-cortinas escondiendo la litera inferior, pero si Marco quería dormir como una puta princesa, bien por mí. Si eso era lo que lo ayudaba a dormir, creo.)

“¿Tienes tu propia habitación?” pregunté, incrédulo.

“Sí” suspiró, casi con nostalgia. “El compañero que me había asignado fue transferido el primer día, así que tengo la habitación para mí solo.”

“ _Suertudo_ _._ ” Dije. _Maldito, maldito suertudo hijo de perra_. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que ese monstruo verde no me estaba dando una visita en ese momento. Estaba jodidamente celoso.

“¿Qué? No es la gran cosa para ser honestos… Realmente me gustaría tener alguien con quien compartirla.”

Levanté una mano, odiándolo; había escuchado suficiente. “No, detente, no sabes lo que estás diciendo,” le advertí. “Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque podrías terminar con un compañero _demente_.”

Marco me dirigió una mirada extraña, su boda inclinándose a un lado y su nariz redonda arrugándose un poco. “¿ _Tú_ terminaste con compañero demente?” preguntó.

Mi boca se abrió para responder, pero me di cuenta de lo que le iba a decir y la cerré inmediatamente.

_Oh diablos no, eso iba a hacerlo todo demasiado incómodo…_

Alzó una ceja y me sonrió altaneramente, hasta que finalmente decidí _Al diablo con esto_ y resoplé por las fosas nasales indignado.

“De acuerdo, bien, ¿realmente quieres saber? Vivo en Maria, así que tenemos una suite, y los cuatro tenemos que compartir un solo baño. ¿Sabes realmente como apesta eso?”

“Bueno, eso no suena tan-“

“Y Connie y yo tenemos que escuchar a nuestros otros dos compañeros follarse en su habitación cada noche.”

Ví como Marco se ponía colorado de repente, lo cual hizo que mi estómago diera un ligero vuelco, no sabría decir por qué. “O-oh,” murmuró.

“Exacto,” respiré, más que ligeramente avergonzado mientras subía una mano para sobar la parte trasera de mi cuello incómodamente. “E-en fin,” dije, esperando usar el hambre de Marco como excusa y cambiar el tema, “Será mejor que comas algo. Traje sopa de brócoli y queso, así que espero que te guste. También traje otras cosas que tenían en la tienda por si eso no era suficiente…”

“¡Para nada, es perfecto! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Jean!” Su voz estaba completamente llena de agradecimiento que tuve que luchar por no sonreír como un completo idiota.

Observé complacido como tomaba una sábana de su cama de princesa y se la ponía sobre los hombros, entonces se acomodó donde su comida lo estaba esperando.

“Oh,” comenzó “y si tus compañeros te dan mucho problema, sabes que eres bienvenido para pasar aquí la noche.” Se sentó y comenzó a comer, haciendo su mejor imitación de una aspiradora cuando comenzó a succionar la sopa por su garganta con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones podían darle en ese momento.

 _Hmmm… ¿Pasar la noche con Marco?_ Tenía que decirlo, quedé encantado. Marco tenía su propia habitación, y estaba dispuesto a invitar a alguien como yo a pasar la noche con él cuando yo quisiera o lo necesitara. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, ¿habría hecho lo mismo? Tenía el presentimiento de que la respuesta no iba a ser positiva…

“Te tomaré la palabra algún día.” Dije calladamente.

Lo dejé seguir comiendo mientras me paseaba por la habitación, dirigiéndome inmediatamente a su escritorio desordenado. Estaba cubierto por libros y papeles doblados, y llena de fotografías de lo que suponía era la familia de Marco… una pequeña y rellenita mujer con cabello oscuro y ondulado, con canas en la raíz y una sonrisa cálida que le dibujaban pequeñas líneas alrededor de sus ojos y su boca. Un hombre alto y calvo con pequeñas muestras de pecas y un bigote grueso, su barriga sobresalía ligeramente bajo su playera. Y una pequeña niña con cabello corto y negro, sus ojos igual de redondos y castaños como los de Marco, con sus mejillas llenas de pecas también. Había otras pocas, personas mayores que probablemente serían sus abuelos y otras varias personas que aparecían una o dos veces, pero el hombre, la mujer y la pequeña niña aparecían en casi todas.

Algo perturbador llamó mi atención, y con cuidado lo tomé en mis manos. Leí ‘ _La Noche del Demonio_ ’ en unas grandes letras blancas, y había un pequeño niño en la portada que parecía necesitar de toda la ayuda psicológica que pudieran darle. Sabía lo que eso era. Sabía _exactamente_ lo que era. Y no me gustaba para nada.

“Diablos, voy a llorar,” me quejé, a lo que Marco respondió, “Espero que te gusten los fantasmas y esas cosas, porque creo que de eso se trata…”}

_Wow, gracias Marco, eso realmente me hace sentir mejor porque eso es EXACTAMENTE LO QUE MAS ODIO._

Me estremecí mientras seguí viendo la portada de la caja del DVD, girándola para leer lo que decía en la contraportada. Comencé a suspirar y a quejarme en mi interior sobre como todo estaba jodido y que tendría que ver algo como eso, porque no podíamos ver otra película, y como haría pagar a Marco por esto.

“Hey” Marco habló. “¿Has escuchado el último estudio? ¿Acerca de quejarse?”

Despegué los ojos de la caja de la película para mirarlo sospechoso. _¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?_

“¿No…?”

“¡El estudio sugiere que _en_ _realidad_ quejarse no hace absolutamente _nada_ por mejorar la situación!” dijo, tratando de sonar tímido e inocente y sorprendido.

 _Bueno esa clase de mierda hace que te ganes una película en la cabeza, no te pedí tu jodida opinión,_ pensé cuando lancé la caja del DVD por la habitación.

Lo golpeé directamente sobre su cabeza.

Marco solamente se rió y tosió cuando levantó el empaque del suelo, cubriéndose con la sábana como si fuera una capa mientras se dirigía al reproductor de DVD.

“¿Podrías apagar las luces por favor?” dijo, demasiado educado mientras ponía el disco en el aparato y tomaba el control remoto.

Sentí como la sangre se me iba del rostro. “¡¿Qué?! Vamos… ¡¿Vamos a verla en la oscuridad?!”

“Claro… Es una _película de terror_ , después de todo.”

Me aseguré de expresar mi disgusto a través de una especie de mueca nada atractiva mientras apagaba las luces, girándome para mirar a Marco trepar a su cama y asegurar las sábanas que colgaban de la cama para despejar la vista. Viéndolo sentado en su pequeña cama de princesa y con una sabana por capa como si fuera de la realeza, no pude evitar pensar que una tiara era lo que le faltaba para completar el look. _Princesa Marco…_

Su majestad se giro entonces y me invitó a que me le uniera en la cama, a lo que rápidamente lo hice.

Me quité mis tennis y estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre la cama… pero me detuvo con la mano.

“Ahora, Jean, antes de dejarte entrar a mi cama, tienes que prometerme que no te cagaras encima durante la película.”

 _TIENE QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO._ “DIOS maldita SEA, Marco, ¡¿quieres que vea esta cosa contigo o _no_?!” Mi amigo en potencia estaba hiriendo mi ego, y eso solamente me estaba haciendo enfadar y sentirme inseguro.

Se retractó y volvió a recargar la espalda contra la pared, tanteando el lugar junto al suyo. “Sí por favor,” dijo con amabilidad, con una sonrisa suave e inocente en los labios.

Suspiré- no podía contra esa sonrisa por más que lo intentara- y me resigné a treparme a la cama a un lado de él. Pero las bromas-a-costa-de-Jean no parecieron terminar.

Mientras Marco se saltaba los cortos, dijo, “Pero en serio, si necesitas un respiro para ir a ya sabes dónde, no dudes en decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?”

Le restregué un codo en las costillas.

Antes de iniciar la película, me aseguré de agarrar una de sus almohadas y la jalé contra mi pecho, deshaciéndome de los nervios y preparándome para lo que fuera.

“Uh… _¿_ _qué_ _?_ ” preguntó. Mirando la almohada que sostenía en mis brazos.

“Me estoy preparando,” le expliqué.

Si quería alguna otra explicación, se aseguró de no decir nada al respecto; decidió solamente darle 'reproducir’ en el control remoto y la película comenzó.

Ahora, déjenme decirles: ¡No fui el primero en saltar! Un punto para Jean.

El titulo apareció en la pantalla, seguido de un coro instrumental mal afinado que me reventó los oídos. Miré a Marco directamente.

“La maldita música es molesta y _realmente_ innecesaria,” suspiré.

Marco se acurrucó aún más en la sábana junto a mí. Tenía el presentimiento de que todo esto iba a ser un martirio.

Y hombre, estaba en lo cierto.

La primera parte de la película estuvo bien… nada escalofriante pasó. Y para mí, cosas que no asustan son cosas _buenas_. Todo lo que pasaba era sobre una familia mudándose a una vieja casa y había niños muy ruidosos. Fui engañado por ese comienzo tan tranquilo… _Dormirse en sus laureles_ , podrían decirlo. Incluso la madre comenzó a cantar una canción relajante mientras tocaba el piano, y pensé, _realmente podría dormir con ella._

“Esto no está tan mal…” dije, y Marco asintió junto a mí.

Me arrepiento de haber dicho esas palabras ese día. No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando esas palabras salieron de mis labios, el horno en el ático se encendió por sí solo, y grité en sorpresa, “¡MIERDA!”

“Hablaste muy pronto,” Marco dijo, tratando de ofuscar su risa. “¡Eso ni siquiera da miedo!”

“Sí, claro, pero _yo_ no _fui_ el que casi le da un ataque cardiaco con el _título_.”

Me giré para verlo en el momento en que hizo un puchero, lo cual fue algo divertido y algo tierno.

“Fue por la música,” murmuró, y me giré para que no me viera poner los ojos en blanco.

Continuamos viendo en silencio, estaba preparado esta vez- mucho más tenso que antes.

Cuando la puerta del ático se abrió por sí sola, dejé salir un gritillo que subió de tono mientras uno de los niños miraba y subía por las escaleras como un tarado.

“El chico tiene agallas, tengo que admitir eso,” dije, doblando las piernas y coloqué la barbilla en mis rodillas.

“Más bien ‘no tiene sentido común’,” Marco agregó, y asentí en respuesta.

Ahora, fue aquí donde las cosas comenzaron a ponerse vergonzosas. Desde el inicio, me aseguré de mantener una gran brecha entre Marco y yo, sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que iba a pasar…

Por supuesto, estaba en lo correcto y fue lo que pasó. La escena con el monitor del bebé apareció, y pude sentir cada músculo de mi cuerpo tensarse mientras brincaba, casi golpeándome la cabeza contra la litera superior mientras gritaba, “¡Qué COÑO!”

Me arrojé sobre Marco y tomé su brazo.

“¡JEAN, cálmate!” vagamente recuerdo su pobre intento por deshacerse de mí, pero vagamente. Estaba demasiado asustado y concentrado en la película, mis músculos congelados y tensos.

La película continuó, y por un rato, no hubo más escenas que me hicieran brincar, así que eso me dio tiempo para relajarme, y eventualmente dejé ir a Marco. Pero cuando este tipo desconocido apareció en la habitación de bebé _de la_ _nada_ , y- esto es vergonzoso, maldita sea, lo juro por dios- chillé un “¡AH, MARCO!” y presioné mi frente contra su hombro, tomando la almohada como escudo en mi ojos de la horrible película.

Marco comenzó a reírse.

“No te rías de mí,” gruñí, mi rostro encendido por la humillación mientras se reía más fuerte.

Eso fue más a o menos como fue el resto de la película. Conmigo colgándome de Marco y gritando como un marica. _Hubo_ veces en las que _Marco_ fue el que gritaba y se colgaba de _mí_ , pero fueron más veces de mi parte que de la suya.

Uno de sus momentos favoritos, como después me lo haría saber, fue cuando la criatura con el rostro rojo que supuestamente era un demonio se asomó por sobre la cabeza del padre, y comencé a maldecir incoherentemente mientras tomaba su mano y la oprimía contra mi pecho, sintiendo como tronaban sus huesos bajo mi apretón.

“Wow, ¿ni siquiera un ‘no homo’? Que grosero,”

Dije en respuesta, “A la mierda tú _y_ tu ‘no homo’, ¡si algo gay sucede aquí esta noche será completamente tu culpa!”

Marco realmente disfrutó la película- mi memoria estaba mayormente lleno con sus carcajadas, y eso siempre hacía más difícil enojarme con él cuando se estaba riendo tan feliz como esa vez. Eso fue probablemente lo que hizo que no me molestara con él cuando me estornudó encima.

Estábamos demasiado enredados y escondiendo los rostros entre ambos cuando lo sentí que estornudó sobre mi hombro.

“¿Acaso acabas de hacer lo que creo que hiciste?”

“Nope.”

“Está bien.” No tenía caso enojarme por eso. Después de todo, lo merecía por haberlo enfermado en primer lugar.

Para el final de la película, ambos estábamos enredados uno con el otro, las manos en los hombros del otro y las piernas entrelazadas. El título apareció en la pantalla de nuevo (junto con esa maldita pieza de música), y nos mantuvimos congelados en la cama.

“Acaso… ¿Acaso él?” susurré.

“Sí,” me susurró en respuesta.

Nos quedamos sentados por un momento, sin movernos. Entonces Marco susurró “¿Viste? No estuvo tan mal…”

“Tch.” _Mentira._

Después de unos incómodos treinta segundos de que habían comenzado los créditos, música espeluznante sonando de fondo, mi amigo pecoso se estiró y tomó el control, apagando la TV. Nos cubrió la oscuridad al instante.

“¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! ¡Déjame encender primero las luces!” rogué, la voz se me quebró.

“Vaya” dijo, encendiendo la TV de nuevo en los créditos. “Lo siento.”

El segundo en el que la TV se encendió de nuevo, me estaba desenredando de las extremidades de Marco y salí disparado de la cama, apresurándome para encender las luces. Fue solamente entonces que Marco apagó la TV.

Sin embargo, no me moví de mi lugar junto a la puerta.

“Oye Marco,” dije.

“…………. ¿Qué?”

Entrecerré los ojos mirándolo. “Tengo que ir al baño.”

“¿Es en serio?” se inmutó.

“¡Sí!”

“¡Entonces _ve_! ¡El baño esta al final del pasillo!!” se rió.

Lo miré más fríamente. “Tienes que estar completamente _loco_ si piensas que voy a caminar al baño solo. Sina es vieja y débil y horrible.”

“… ¿ _De verdad_ estás hablando en serio?” preguntó de nuevo. Estaba realmente poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, así como también la capacidad y los límites de mi vejiga.

“¡ _Sí_ , hombre, _vamos!_ ” me balanceé en mis rodillas enfatizando mi urgencia.

“Está bien, andando.” Suspiró, levantándose de la cama. Entonces me giré para entreabrir la puerta, solo un poco, y me asomé sospechosamente hacia el pasillo.

“Dios, date prisa,” dijo detrás de mí, abriendo completamente la puerta y empujándome al vació.

Maldije entre dientes y comencé a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo, mirando detrás de mí para asegurarme de que Marco seguía ahí. Seguramente era mi mente jugándome trucos después de la película, pero pude haber jurado ver extrañas sombras y movimientos extraños por el rabillo de ojo.

Y de repente, un fuerte _‘creeeaaaaakk’_ hizo eco entre los dos, Marco gimió, y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Nos hizo correr por el pasillo tan rápido como podíamos. Nos abalanzamos por la puerta del baño y nos detuvimos jadeando. Mirándolo, su rostro estaba encendido, sus ojos abiertos de miedo y sus cejas alzadas en preocupación. Recordé como gimió en el pasillo y no pude evitarlo- me solté a reír.

“¡Hombre, estás muerto de miedo!” logré decir entre las risas, y la expresión que hizo cuando lo dije- lucía _escandalizado_. Me reí aun más fuerte, y dijo, “¿Y-y qué? ¡Tú también lo estas!”

Finalmente tuvo que golpearme en el hombro y terminó por decirme “¡Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer!”

No me fui hasta que dieron las 11 de la noche. Después de la película, ambos terminamos sentados en su cama hablando, comiendo la comida extra de Panera mientras nos molestábamos el uno al otro. Nuestras bromas llegaron a un punto de casi violencia física, pero antes de comenzar cualquier contacto de lucha, Marco me acuso de “tomar ventaja de su débil estado,” así que me retracté.

Gruñí en voz alta cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era, sabiendo que probablemente era hora de regresar. “Hmmm, me pregunto qué es lo que están haciendo mis compañeros ahora,” me pregunté sarcásticamente.

“Mi oferta sigue en pie,” dijo, pero… negué con la cabeza. _No esta noche. No puedo hacerlo esta noche._

La simple idea de quedarme en este lugar por la noche era maravillosa, pero… No estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar a mis pesadillas a media noche. No me sentía con ánimos de arriesgarme…

“Tengo clase en la mañana…” mentí. La verdad es que no tenía clases los viernes hasta la tarde. Aunque él no lo sabía.

“Sí, también yo.” Dijo.

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos. “Te quedarás en cama mañana, ni siquiera te _atrevas_ en ir a clases.”

“Aburrido,” suspiró indignado, después se volvió a recargar en la pared. “Pero sí, lo sé.”

Bajando de la cama y poniéndome de nuevo los zapatos, le pregunté, “¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que vendré a verte mañana?”

“¿Qué pasaría _si_ me dijeras que vendrás a verme mañana?”

“Una suposición, ¿Qué dirías, genio?”

Me sonrió. “Diría que probablemente me harías el día.”

“Bien,” dije, levantándome. “¿Te gusta Call of Duty?”

“Si traes mañana el Call of Duty. Te amaré por siempre,” dijo.

No pude esconder la sonrisa que curvó las comisuras de mis labios- fue inconsciente. “Ten cuidado,” le advertí, “podría usar tus palabras en tu contra.”

Me dirigí a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera con una mueca. “Está demasiado oscuro allá afuera,” me quejé. Marco me dijo que sería mejor que corriera rápido.

“Wow, gracias por el consejo tan oportuno.”

“De nada,” suspiró, estirándose cómodamente en su cama. Entonces le deseé buenas noches y le dije que debería de darse prosa y mejorarse antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

La noche estaba bastante fresca mientras caminaba a Maria, pero me sorprendí de encontrarme afuera, solo y en la oscuridad después de haber visto una película de miedo, y no estaba asustado…

Me sentía en paz.

Salir con Marco pareció haberme hecho sentir realmente tranquilo, y en el callado paseo de regreso a mi dormitorio, él era la única cosa en mi mente; él era mi nuevo amigo que de alguna manera había logrado que me sentara durante una película de _terror_ , y aún así la había pasado bien.

Sí, él era en definitiva alguien que quería mantener en mi vida. Probablemente podría rebuscar en todo el planeta hasta sus confines, y jamás encontraría a alguien que incluso se le _comparara_ a Marco. El chico era algo realmente especial.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, encontré a Connie dormido, con sus enormes audífonos a todo volumen, y… _¡¿Esos eran mis auriculares?!_

Al parecer, Connie estaba escuchando una perturbadora, catastrófica orquesta que estaba compuesta por canciones al azar de nuestros ipods. Supuse que había tenido que recurrir a medidas drásticas en un intento por ahogar los gritos y gemidos y rechinidos de la otra habitación.

Terminé por arrancar mis auriculares de sus oídos y tomé mi reproductor, poniéndomelos y metiéndome a mi cama. Su única respuesta fue un sonoro ronquido.

 _Debe de ser lindo tener el sueño tan pensado,_ pensé, cerrando mis ojos.

No tuve pesadillas esa noche.

 

* * *

 

**_Para: Marco  
hey, hoy es buena noche para qdarme a dormir?_ **

Estaba sentado en mi clase de cálculo, retomando abstraídamente los eventos de ayer en mi cabeza. Había estado tan preocupado por tener pesadillas y asustar a Marco si me quedaba esa noche, pero al final, no sufrí de ninguna. Me sentía un poco más confiado, así que pensé en darle una oportunidad…

Pero Marco no me estaba respondiendo, y rápidamente me puse impaciente.

Para el final de la clase, finalmente toque fondo…

**_Para: Marco  
…no stas dormido, vdd?_ **

Tomé su falta de respuesta como un sí.

**_Para: Marco  
despierta d una maldita vz, bello durmiente_ **

Respondió después de _esa_.

**_De: Marco  
Aw, ¿de verdad crees que soy hermoso? Que tierno eres._ **

Sí, claro, por _supuesto_ que respondió a esa. Llamen al niño hermoso y tienen toda su atención. Maldita princesa.

**_Para: Marco  
podrias solamente contestar la maldita pregunta_ **

**_De: Marco  
Ya te lo dije dos veces, puedes quedarte cuando quieras. Claro que puedes quedarte esta noche :)_ **

**_Para: Marco  
Genial_ **

Bueno, el trato estaba hecho, y no había marcha atrás. Decidí encaminarme y comenzar a empacar. El Xbox tenía que estar fuera del cuarto para antes de que Connie regresara, o habría pelea. También debía hacer una nota mental para empacar un poco de ropa extra en mi mochila… nunca se sabe cuando necesites más ropa, ¿verdad?

 

* * *

 

La pijamada de esa noche fue pura diversión. Tenía toda mi mierda y mi ropa para dormir en la mochila, el Xbox 360 en su valija portátil. Traté de hacerlo ayudarme a instalarlo, pero él solamente quería ver entre mis juegos, jadeando y sonriendo como un idiota cuando veía los que le gustaban.

“Connie se va a enojar cuando se entere de que me llevé el Xbox, pero eso es lo que se merece por apestar el cuarto a mota. Es mi Xbox de todas maneras,” reflexioné, conectando el audio y video en sus respectivos lugares.

Tan pronto como estuvo instalado, Marco me arrebató un control, pero lo detuve, diciéndole que no quería dormir en la litera superior en la noche, y que probablemente deberíamos desarmar las camas. Esperaba que no me fuera a interrogar para dar con mis razones, porque no quería explicarle que tenía la tendencia de caerme de la cama al segundo que me despertara, o que probablemente terminaría boca abajo en el suelo si tuviera pesadillas, pero no pareció interesado en preguntarme por ello; en vez de eso, accedió sin problema, e incluso explicó que ya iban varias veces en las que terminaba por golpearse la cabeza contra la litera superior. El puro hecho de que no hubiera desmontado las camas antes era algo asombroso…

Era un hasta nunca a la cama de princesa después de todo.

Colocamos mi cama junto a la ventana, a un lado del escritorio vacío y ordenamos tres pizzas de pollo-con-costilla, que estaban jodidamente deliciosas. Nunca las había probado antes, pero Marco insistió en que las probara y que era el propio maná comercial de la industria de la pizzería. Y estaba en lo correcto. Esa mierda había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Jugando Call of Duty hasta pasada la media noche, y justo como lo esperaba, nos burlamos y provocamos el uno al otro durante todo el tiempo. Sucedió que nos pasamos de la raya, y terminamos en un concurso de luchas. Ninguno de los dos ganó, luchamos hasta que quedamos exhaustos, y declaré en voz alta que había tenido un arduo día y que lo vencería algún otro día, pero hice un voto secreto para no hacerlo enojar cuando estuviera recuperado. El tipo tenía tanta fuerza como lo aparentaba.

Nos quedamos dormidos después de nuestra pequeña disputa, y esa noche, no soñé absolutamente nada.

 

* * *

 

Me desperté mucho antes de que Marco lo hiciera. Juzgando por las nubes pintadas de púrpura que podía ver a través de la ventana, aún era temprano. Pasé las siguientes dos horas solamente echado en la cama, escuchando la respiración pausada de Marco. Era… realmente agradable. Me giré para mirarlo, y solamente parecía ser un bulto de cobijas. Pero podía ver su cabello alborotado, la sábana colocada por sobre sus orejas mientras seguía durmiendo. Sus pies se asomaban debajo de las sábanas a un costado de la cama, y me di cuenta de que dormía hecho un ovillo de lado, y que eso era realmente tierno.

Para cuando dieron las 8 de la mañana, terminé por agotar mi paciencia. No me _importó_ que tan tierno el tipo era, mi estómago se estaba comiendo a sí mismo y todo a su alrededor. Además también necesitaba cafeína- mi mente podría estar despierta, pero mi cuerpo era algo torpe hasta que mi sistema registraba el elemento. Sin mencionar lo molesto que me encontraba si no la consumía.

Tomé mi almohada y se la aventé directamente a Marco en la cabeza.

“¡Despierta, muero de hambre!”

Murmuró algo inaudible y se giró.

“¡Voy a _morir_ de hambre, Marco, y será _tu_ culpa!”

Gruñó y se acurrucó más bajo los cobertores. “No me necesitas para darte de comer, Jean, ve y consigue tu propia comida.” Bueno, bueno, bueno, parece que no era el _único_ gruñón. Le quité las cobijas, haciéndolo sisear por la fría corriente de aire chocar contra su piel mientras comencé a tirar de sus pies para sacarlo de la cama.

“Sabes cómo soy antes de mi café, Marco,” le recordé con media sonrisa.

Era un día frio y lluvioso, fresco y casi con aguanieve mientras nuestros alientos formaban nubes de vapor enfrente de nosotros. Tomamos rápidamente el desayuno y me escaldé la lengua por lo rápido que me tomé el café hirviendo.

Hablamos de cualquier tontería aburrida durante el día… nuestras carreras, nuestras clases, nuestras familias. Le conté sobre mis padres, cuando peleaba con mi padre, y como casi no existía para mi madre. “Estoy seguro que les importa más su reputación que mi bienestar,” dije. Pero no era gran cosa; había llegado a la conclusión de que mis padres y yo jamás terminaríamos por llevarnos bien, en fin, le dije a Marco que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Él, por otro lado, parecía provenir de una familia agradable. Haciendo a un lado el que sus padres estuvieran recientemente divorciados y de que no se llevara bien con su padre algunas veces, realmente parecía importarle su familia. Le gustaba hablar de Marie, su hermana menor, y las fotografías de la pequeña niña sobre su escritorio pasearon por mi mente. Cuando hablamos sobre lo mucho que su madre lo mimaba, lo llamé nene de mamá.

“¡No lo soy!”

“Si lo eres.”

Dejó salir un gruñido lleno de frustración que logró sacarme una risita.

Después de almorzar, regresamos a su cuarto y jugamos mas videojuegos, cuando le dije a Marco que iba a quedarme otra noche, y le conté sobre la ropa extra que había empacado.

“¿Habías planeado quedarte todo el fin de semana desde el principio, cierto?” me acusó. Solo me encogí de hombros.

Tomamos turnos para bañarnos, tuve que pedirle prestado su champú para niñitas, y una vez que estuvimos limpios y con olor a flores como un par de maricas, pasamos el resto de la noche hablando, y ordenando más deliciosa pizza.

Pero nos quedamos hasta tarde. Y Marco y yo había pasado demasiado tiempo poniéndonos cómodos el uno con el otro. Así que claro, comenzamos a ponernos íntimos y personales…

Aunque fue mayormente por mi culpa.

Estábamos recostados en la cama de Marco, charlando amenamente mientras nuestras piernas colgaban de un lado de la cama y contemplábamos el techo juntos.

Estaba pasándola excelente, disfrutando mi fin de semana con este chico, que no pude evitar preguntarme quien más tenía el privilegio de llamar a Marco un amigo.

“Oye… ¿Marco?” dije calladamente después de varios minutos de silencio.

“¿Hm?”

“Me estaba preguntando… ¿Con quién más sales? ¿Además de mí?”

Miré de reojo hacia él, y vi sus cejas fruncirse, pareciendo que lo estaba pensando mucho “Huh… ¿para qué quieres saber?” preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. “Solo me lo estaba preguntando…”

Suspiró, un pequeño bufido salió de entre sus labios. “Mmmm, si realmente quieres saberlo… ¿Aquí en la Universidad de Trost? Con nadie.”

Se quedó callado entonces, y sentí una extraña sensación de alivio bañándome ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaba aliviado? Eso no tenía sentido, así que no divagué mucho en ello.

“Oh,” casi susurré. “¿Por qué?”

Me giré para mirarlo fruncir el ceño. “Bueno… no me malinterpretes, no es como si anduviera por la vida sin hacer amigos. Tengo bastantes amigos en casa. Pero todos sabemos lo poco que una amistad de secundaria puede durar…”

Volví a mirar el techo, entrecerrando los ojos. Que si no sabría yo de eso. No que yo tuviera muchos amigos de secundaría, pero igual. Solo asentí.

Marco continuó. “Yo solo… No me gusta involucrarme en las cosas. No voy a ningún club o fiestas de fraternidad o a la iglesia… y no sé si lo has notado, pero no me gusta salirme de mi zona de confort. No me _importa_ hablar con la gente, pero desde que estoy aquí, yo solo… no lo hago.”

Medité un poco, pensando. Así que Marco no salía… ¿con _nadie_? Eso sonaba un poco triste. “Pero hemos estado aquí por mes y medio,” dije, “¿no te sientes solo?”

Se encogió de hombros a mi lado. “No me importa no ser terriblemente popular, pero… Sí. Así me siento,” suspiró. “Por eso me gustaría tener un compañero, ¿sabes? Estoy algo celoso de ti… _me_ gustarían tres compañeros.”

Me giré para sonreírle. “Preferentemente unos que no hagan tanto lío en la noche, ¿cierto?”

“Sí,” concordó, y soltó algo que vagamente podría considerarse una risa… pero sonó muy forzada. La compasión se arremolinó en mi pecho, y no lo sé… quería hacer sentirlo mejor.

“Bueno,” le dije, “Está bien si no sales con mucha gente. Soy el único amigo que necesitas, ¿no?”

“Porque ¿quién necesita otro amigo que _no_ sea Jean Kirschtein?” respondió, sarcástico.

“Exacto.”

Volvimos a quedarnos callados mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos… ¿así que, yo era la única persona con la que Marco realmente salía aquí en la universidad? Eso me provocó un sentimiento bizarro en mi interior, y me sentí cómodo conmigo mismo; quería ser el _mejor_ amigo de Marco.

“Así que ¿Jean?”

“¿Sí?”

“¿Con quién sales _tú_? Ya sabes… además de mí,” estaba usando mi propia pregunta en mi contra, por supuesto. Debía de haberlo visto venir.

“Hmmm… con quien será,” pensé en voz alta. “Con nadie.”

Lo sentí girarse a mirarme, pero mis ojos siguieron anclados al techo.

“¿Ni siquiera con tus compañeros de cuarto?” preguntó.

“No realmente…”

“¡Pero vives con ellos!”

Suspiré. “Solo porque vives con alguien no quiere decir que automáticamente serán grandes amigos. Quiero decir, son geniales y todo, pero…” _Pero simplemente no podemos conectarnos. No nos sentimos entre nosotros. Me siento solo incluso cuando estoy con ellos._

“Pero… ¿Qué?”

Negué con la cabeza. “Es solo… nada.” Sería algo extraño explicárselo a Marco, así que me lo guardé.

“¿Entonces tú también te sientes solo?” preguntó.

“Bueno, _cualquiera_ se siente solo, es algo natural ¿cierto? Pero… viéndolo desde el punto de vista en el que vivo con otros tres tipos, la mayoría del tiempo solo trato de encontrar algún tiempo a solas. Dudo que me sienta tan solo como tú…”

“¿Pero aun así te sientes solo?” insistió, y yo asentí, pero no lo miré, aun y cuando podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

“Mucho.”

No dijo nada por un segundo. “Bueno, eso está bien, porque ya me tienes ahora ¿cierto? Puedes simplemente salir conmigo cuando te sientas solo.”

“Cierto,” dije, sonriendo ahora. Eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar. Y entonces me di cuenta… “La verdad es que no me siento solo cuando estoy contigo.”

Marco hizo una pausa. “Bueno, ¡claro que no! Solos amigos, claro que no te sientes solo con tus amigos…”

Me mordí un labio, pensativo.

“Eh… ¿Jean? ¿ _S-somos_ amigos, verdad?”

Parpadeé saliendo de mi ensoñación. “¿Qué? Oh, claro que sí ¡por supuesto! Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo… No paso todos mis fines de semanas con _cualquiera_ , lo sabes”

Y era cierto. Marco era seguramente algo extraordinario si podía pasar todo este tiempo con él y no sentirme incómodo. Y el hecho de que él se sintiera tan solo como yo, aunque algo más por su cuenta, me llenó con un sentimiento de camaradería.

“Somos dos perdedores solitarios, así que debemos mantenernos unidos, ¿verdad?” dije.

Él no dijo nada, pero no necesitó hacerlo. Echado junto con el que pronto se convertiría en mi amigo más cercano, me sentí en completa paz y lleno. Me sentí mejor de lo había estado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Realmente se sintió… bien.

Nos quedamos dormidos justo así; en la cama de Marco, lado a lado.

Y no estábamos solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow-ee, la versión de Jean es un poquito (más de cien palabras) más larga que la de Marco.  
> Creo que es solo que tiene mucho que decir. No te acostumbres a eso, Jean.  
> Yehaw, ahora a trabajar en el capítulo treeeeeeeeeeeees. :)  
> También, a aquellos que han dejado comentarios y Kudos, GRACIAS! Me ha hecho el día el saber lo mucho que han apreciado esta historia, y me emociona compartir con ustedes los futuros capítulos que he planeado!!! <333  
> Así que manténganse atentos!  
> :)


	3. Por Siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Marco y Jean comienzan una pelea, en realidad Jean.  
> Y en el que Marco y Jean son invitados a una fiesta, pero en realidad Marco.
> 
> _oh jo jo, Jean, tú demonio que besa, tú. es porque eres francés, ¿no es cierto? //mueve las cejas sugestivamente_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Clikea aquí para la versión de Marco!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149439/chapters/2372716)

_ You're alive, _  
_ But you know that the wire _  
_ Under you is bending. _  
_ And the truth is always telling you to be _  
_ Immune to everything. _  
  
_ Hold back the melancholy, _  
_ Hold back the fear, darling. _  
_ It's a crime.  _ _ (Quiet the _   _mind)_   


_Estas vivo,_   
_Pero sabes que el hilo_   
_Debajo de ti esta doblándose._   
_Y la verdad está siempre diciéndote que seas_   
_Inmune a todo._

_Retén la melancolía  
_ _Detén el miedo, querido.  
_ _Es un crimen. (Mente callada)_

-IAMX ( _Quiet the mind_ )

 

* * *

 

Miré al teléfono, mis ojos entrecerrados mirando el pequeño reloj en la parte superior de la pantalla. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Marco? Era casi la una de la tarde, y mi estómago estaba siendo increíblemente odioso, llamando la atención de varios transeúntes mientras esperaba.

**_Para: Marco  
dond diantres stas?_ **

Ambos habíamos quedado de encontrarnos en la fuente… la mismísima fuente que estaba junto a mí. Normalmente, iríamos directo a almorzar después de astronomía entresemana, pero no teníamos astronomía los viernes, así que esa no era una opción. En vez de eso, habíamos encontrado diferentes lugares en los que nos encontraríamos.

**_De: Marco  
¡Tranquilízate, ya casi llego, mi última clase fue del otro lado del campus!_ **

_¿Entonces por qué demonios no me dijiste que este era el peor lugar para encontrarnos? Pudimos haber escogido otro lugar, no me hubiera importado,_ pensé, suspirando mientras leía el mensaje. Marco era amable y considerado, pero prácticamente rogaba por que se aprovecharan de él. Demonios, estaba dando su brazo a torcer solo para que pudiéramos encontrarnos en un lugar donde era conveniente _solo para mí_. Me sentí completamente culpable al principio, pero rápidamente cambió a irritación y enojo hacia él por hacerme sentir culpable por algo que él había hecho a voluntad… Aunque no podía permanecer enojado con él. Mi ira se derritió ante el recuerdo de sus grandes, inocentes ojos castaños y su sonriente, pecoso rostro.

Cansado de estar de pie, me moví para sentarme en el borde de la fuente, asegurándome de que la cantera estuviera seca antes de posar mi trasero en él. El día era increíblemente agradable; había una ligera brisa, y el cielo era brillante y azul sin nubes. Las hojas de los arboles habían comenzado a cambiar, tonos de café y amarillo y rojo acaparaban mi visión. Haciendo memoria, las últimas semanas con Marco han sido… ‘divertidas’ ni siquiera lo describiría bien. ¿De maravilla? ¿Espectaculares? ‘Un cambio de vida’ se le acercaba… Creo que me quedaré con ‘espectacular’.

Estas últimas semanas con Marco han sido _espectaculares_. No estaba exagerando ni un poco cuando decía que amaba cada minuto que pasaba con el chico, y eso era _mucho_ decir para mí. Normalmente, no soportaba a la gente, y a aquellos que podía, no los soportaba por tanto tiempo. Pero con Marco era una absoluta delicia… mis bromas no lo ofendían, y me escuchaba siempre que quería hablar, y siempre me sentía calmado cuando estaba con él. Era genial.

Para entonces, se había convertido en una costumbre quedarme en Sina con Marco durante los fines de semana… después de todo, ¿Qué caso tenía regresar a mi cuarto cada noche, si iba a aprovechar cada momento que tenía con Marco? Exacto, no _tenía_ caso.

Eso fue lo que hice: aprovechar cada momento que tenía con Marco. Íbamos a almorzar y a cenar juntos, estudiábamos y hacíamos la tarea juntos- demonios, incluso me ayudó con mi trabajo. Apreciaba como se daba un tiempo para ayudarme… me hizo sentir que yo valía la pena.

Pasábamos nuestras tardes después de la cena juntos también-normalmente en _mi_ dormitorio, porque realmente le gustaban los videojuegos…

“De niño, las únicas veces que podía jugar videojuegos era con mis primos cuando los visitábamos. ¡Pasé un verano entero con ellos una vez! Fue realmente divertido.”

Fue lo que había dicho. Así que claro, quería que jugara siempre que quisiera para tenerlo contento, incluso aunque me cansara de los juegos; era divertido porque estaba con Marco. Hacía que todo fuera agradable. Incluso la maldita pista de Arcoíris. En serio, a joder con esa pista.

Mi dormitorio tendía a ser bastante concurrido-Como si Bertholdt, Reiner, Connie y yo no fuéramos suficientes, Connie llevaba a su amiga Sasha a jugar videojuegos con Marco y conmigo frecuentemente, y esta extraña chica llamada Annie iba a pasarla con los novios casi todos los días. No hacía falta decirlo, rápidamente me cansé de estar con ellos todo el tiempo, y los días que necesitaba un respiro, me relajaba con Marco en su cuarto.

Esas tardes eran de mis favoritas. No hacíamos mucho; veíamos películas, perdíamos el tiempo en el internet, hablábamos… siempre era agradable y cómodo. Nunca quería irme. Marco era mi mejor amigo, y esperaba que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos con Marco, cuando me di cuenta de algo extraño en la distancia… había un pequeño grupo de personas a la orilla del camino, y una pequeña persona rubia en el centro.

 _¿Están molestando a Armin de nuevo?_ Pensé sin cuidado. _Van a partirles el trasero si Mikasa está cerca… ¿Tal vez deba ayudar al pequeñín?_

Pero después de inspeccionarlo mejor, me di cuenta de que _no era_ Armin… era una pequeña e indefensa _niña_. Un pequeño error inocente, en serio.

 _¡Oh, oye, es Marco!_ Casi no lo veía de entre todos los tipos rodeándolo. Uh oh. Había tipos rodeándol-

Puedo jurar que mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo vi, pero _un tipo acababa de golpear a Marco en el rostro, quien jodidos se creé que es._

Me puse de pie entonces, con los ojos abiertos y la sangre hirviendo. Marco se tambaleó hacia atrás, su brazo alrededor de la chica, y algo oscuro escurría de su nariz…

“ _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"__  
Corrí hacia ellos a toda velocidad, el grito furioso rasgándome la garganta. Quien _jodidos_ se creían para meterse con Marco y salirse con la suya, y por qué _diantres_ Marco no los estaba golpeando de regreso- fácilmente podría hacerlo, sabía que podía, ¿así que por qué diablos no lo hacía? _No_ podía ser tan amable como para dejar que unos imbéciles lo golpearan porque sí-

Dejé de pensar, solo patearía traseros ahora.

Volé con toda la fuerza y el poder de mis piernas, y tiré al hijo de mierda, el mismo hijo de mierda que pensó que sería buena idea golpear a Marco en el rostro. Marco se estaba llevando a la chica de ahí, y eso me hizo vagamente pensar en el fondo de mi mente que _tal vez_ ella era la razón por la que no había devuelto el golpe, pero estaba viendo todo de un tono tan rojo que ni siquiera me importó en ese momento. Parado en el pecho del tipo que acababa de derribar, el resto de los idiotas se abalanzaron sobre mí, y golpeé al primero que se acercó.

Enganchando mis manos por detrás de su cabeza, lo jalé hacia abajo y subí mi rodilla hacia su nariz, un ‘ _crack_ ’ bastante audible provino de su nariz, la sangre salió a borbotones de su nariz de inmediato. Maldita sea- me había manchado los malditos pantalones.

Justo entonces, uno de los tipos llegó y me golpeó- _fuerte_ -en el estómago, me incliné hacia adelante, me tomó del cabello, pateando mis rodillas por detrás y lanzando mi rostro hacia el suelo. Mi mejilla chocó contra el concreto, y pude saborear la sangre. El tipo que había golpeado con la rodilla corrió hacia mí y me pateó en las costillas, y grité-juro por _dios_ si me había roto alguna costilla-

Dos de los hombres me levantaron y pusieron mis manos en la espalda, el más alto aún se recuperaba de haber sido arrojado al suelo mientras los otros dos se burlaban de mí. Uno me tomó por la playera y me sacudió hacia adelante. “¿Quién.Jodidos.Eres tú?” preguntó. Su boca estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro, y su aliento apestaba.

“¿Quién jodidos eres _tú_?” le pregunté de regreso.

“¡Yo te pregunté primero!” gritó.

“¡Yo te pregunté segundo!” decidí hacer algo particularmente obsceno, pero estaba tan enojado, que a quien jodidos le iba a importar. Le escupí sangre.

Comenzaron a golpearme, reventándome el labio y probablemente tronando otra costilla o dos más. Eso idiotas podía golpear _duro_ , y me estaba preguntando si había sido abandonado a mi pobre suerte cuando esta salvaje chica pecosa de piernas largas llegó de sabrá Dios donde y pateó a uno de ellos arriba de la cabeza.

“¡Pero qué mierda!” gritó uno de mis captores, justo antes de que la chica le diera de lleno en el rostro con el codo.

Que mierda de hecho.

El sentimiento de déjà vu me llegó cuando la vi, y… _Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Ignóralo. Ignóralo._

Ya la había visto antes.

Y sabía donde la había visto. _Solo olvídate de ello, maldita sea, no vamos a pasar por la misma mierda de nuevo._

Mientras me estuviera ayudando a servir un plato caliente de traseros pateados, entonces no podía importarme menos donde la había visto, ¿cierto? No importaba.

Era una perversa luchadora, a decir verdad. Me solté del otro tipo y me giré para golpearlo directamente al rostro, su cabeza giró de lado tan rápido que escuché como le tronaba el cuello. Me giré para ver justo a tiempo como uno de los hombres de abalanzaba sobre mí, pero la chica de piernas largas lo tomó por detrás y lo alzó, jalándolo de regreso y azotándolo contra el suelo. Otro de los tipos corrió hacia ella para tomar ventaja de su vulnerable posición, pero lo tomé por detrás y lo arrojé contra el tipo detrás de mí al que acababa de golpear, mandándolos a ambos al suelo y dándole tiempo para recuperar su guardia. Las cosas siguieron así por unos minutos, ella y yo cubriéndonos las espaldas y golpeando a los hombres, pero entonces Connie llegó de la nada y se unió a la fiesta.

Fue golpeado en la parte de arriba de la cabeza por el hombre más alto.

“¡¿Connie, que diablos estás haciendo?!” dije, recuperándome de otro golpe en el estómago e impactando mi codo contra el rostro de un tipo.

“¡Ayudándote!” dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio. Golpeó al tipo alto, soltándole un gancho en la quijada y mandándolo hacia atrás. “Siempre logras meterte en líos de mierda, ¿no es cierto?” dijo, la chica alta pateó a uno de los tipos en el estómago y lo lanzó en mi dirección. Lo agarré del brazo y lo levanté sobre mi espalda, lanzándolo al suelo.

De repente se escucharon gritos, y miré a mí alrededor para ver que teníamos espectadores- cerca de un centenar o algo así de transeúntes que se habían reunido y nos habían rodeado, viéndonos patearnos los traseros entre nosotros. “¡ACÁBALO CONNIE!” se escuchó un grito, y pude ver a Sasha brincando emocionada en el público antes de que uno de los hombres me lanzara un golpe. Apenas y pude moverme a tiempo, pero aún así logró golpearme la mejilla, lo que francamente, dolió como mierda. Lo golpeé con la rodilla de lado, y se fue de lado. “¡¿Alguien más gusta unirse a esta mierda?!” pregunté, exasperado, y fue justo entonces que el maldito de Eren Jaeger salió de la nada. Justo como los demás en los últimos diez minutos.

“¿Qué _es_ lo que quieres?” dije, haciéndome para atrás mientras la chica alta arrojaba a otro tipo.

“¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?”

“¡¿Qué jodidos parece que estoy haciendo?!” le dije, golpeando a uno de los tipos en la quijada y pateando a otro desde atrás.

“Consiguiendo que te pateen el trasero,” dijo.

“Dios, solo lárgate, ¡esto no te importa!”

“La verdad vine a ayudar, ¡deja de ser tan quisquilloso todo el tiempo!”

“Si realmente vinieras a ayudar, ¡ya lo estarías haciendo! ¡Solo lárgate!”

“JEAN, SOLO DEJAME AYUDAR-“

“¡MANTENTE FUERA DE ESTO, JAEGER!”

Mikasa apareció detrás de él, sincronización perfecta, y lo arrastró hacia la multitud del cuello de la playera, regañándolo. Lo puso donde Armin estaba parado, al frente de la multitud de espectadores, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Solo se encogió de hombros, como diciendo, “ _Lo siento, sabes cómo es Eren._ ”

Lo miré fijamente, y uno de los hombres tomó ventaja de mi distracción para golpearme el rostro.

Los tres seguimos así, y para ser realmente honesto, me resultó difícil seguir la pauta de quien golpeaba a quien; creo que dos hombres estaban tan confundidos que habían comenzado a golpearse entre ellos, sin darse cuenta de que eran del mismo maldito lado. Puse especial atención en no lastimar a la chica pecosa o a Connie. La verdad trabajábamos juntos bastante bien; la chica tenía a uno de los tipos sometido con una llave diciéndole a Connie, “ACABALO, CALVITO,” y entonces él corrió para noquear al tipo, diciéndole, “¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!”

Nos estábamos uniendo. Buenos tiempos para todos.

En un momento, por el rabillo del ojo, pude divisar a Reiner, Annie y Bertholdt, hablando con Marco y a la chica que había sacado del embrollo. Marco tenía un pañuelo en su nariz, el cual estaba empapado en sangre, y me sentí algo dolido de que él solamente hubiera estado sentado fuera de esto mientras a mi me golpeaban en el suelo…

No tuve mucho tiempo para lidiar con ello; Reiner y Annie se nos unieron rápidamente.

“¿Qué tal te va, Jean?” dijo Reiner, sonriendo mientras tomaba a los dos tipos que estaban peleando entre ellos y les estrelló la cabeza entre ellos.

“¡He tenido mejores días!” le respondí, observando atónito como Annie noqueaba sin esfuerzo a un tipo directamente al suelo.

Probablemente podríamos llevar a los tipos al hospital con su ayuda, si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos.

“¡SEGURIDAD! ¡RAPIDO, UNA PELEA!”

Nos congelamos.

Y nos _largamos_.

La multitud desapareció, los otros tipos recogieron a su amigo inconsciente y se largaron, y nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Juntos, nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Miré hacia atrás asegurándome que Marco estuviera con nosotros.

Y ahí estaba.

 

* * *

 

“¡Pateamos traseros en serio, mi amigo!” Connie sonrió, estirándose sobre la mesa para chocar un puño conmigo, y no pude evitar reír ante eso… Me sentía genial, y culpaba a la adrenalina por eso.

Todos estábamos reunidos en la cafetería, sentados alrededor de dos o tres mesas que habíamos juntado para acomodar nuestro gran grupo. Marco se sentó frente a mí, su nariz mallugada y con cardenales, pero estaba portando esa sonrisita tonta tan típica de él, así que estaba bien. Junto a él, a su derecha estaba la linda y pequeña chica rubia a la que había defendido-su nombre era Christa, y era innegablemente linda. Todo desde sus ojos, su cabello, su voz, hasta su risa eran angelicales, y sentí un súbito orgullo. Sabiendo que mi mejor amigo había sido aquel que la había sacado de ese embrollo. Junto a Christa se sentó Ymir, la mujer pecosa y marimacha que me había ayudado en la pelea. Ymir, como resultó ser, era la nueva novia de Christa, así que eso respondía la pregunta de por qué Ymir me había ayudado.

Reiner y Bertholdt se sentaron junto a mí, Annie al final, y nuestra mesa era probablemente la más ruidosa de todo el edificio; Sasha, que se unió a nosotros y estaba para a mi derecha, no estaba entreteniendo con una mini representación de toda la pelea, señalando sus partes favoritas mientras la veíamos y nos reíamos y nos burlábamos entre nosotros. En algún punto de su representación, Eren, Armin y Mikasa se nos unieron, jalando sillas al final de la mesa cerca de Annie.

Aun estaba un poco molesto con Jaeger, pero me sacudí el sentimiento, y en vez de eso me enfoqué en Marco- estaba viendo al trío con confusión e interés. Se los presenté, y le di una pequeña reseña de cómo eran, y dijo que Armin era su compañero en clase de Historia. Bastardo suertudo.

“Si alguna vez tienes problema en esa clase o tienen que hacer un proyecto en grupo, júntate con él- me ha salvado el trasero más que unas cuantas veces en la secundaria.”

“De acuerdo, chicos, brindemos por Marco, el tipo que valientemente rescató y protegió a nuestra querida, dulce Christa,” soltó Reiner, poniéndose de pie y alzando su vaso de Sierra Mist.

Hubo varios halagos y gritos de júbilo mientras todos en la mesa alrededor mí se levantaron, y yo me les uní, alzando mi bebida junto con los demás. Marco aún seguía sentado, las mejillas sonrojadas mientras veía a todos a su alrededor, con los ojos bien abiertos y nervioso. Me miró, con la boca ligeramente abierta, pero solo me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer _yo_? _Solo sigue la corriente, hombre._

“Por Marco,” Connie anunció alegremente. “¡¿A quién le importa si le desfiguraron la cara?!”

Marco hizo una mueca de dolor ante la mención, y también lo hice yo-la imagen del puño de aquel tipo impactándose contra el rostro de Marco se me vino a la mente, e involuntariamente apreté mi vaso un poco más fuerte, sintiendo como el plástico de doblaba un poco.

Reiner me golpeó ligeramente las costillas con el codo, y casi lloro ante eso, ya que estaba seguro de que una o dos estaban rotas. “Relájate,” dijo en voz baja.

Suspiré, mirando como Christa besaba a Marco en la mejilla, y viendo lo rojo que se ponía, pensé que el chico iba a explotar. Todo lo que había hecho había sido colarse y sacarla de ahí mientras yo me había quedado y me habían dado una paliza, y él se había ganado el beso. Un beso en la _mejilla_ , pero un beso al fin.

“¡Vamos, Marco, anímate!” lo alentó Sasha, sosteniendo su vaso más alto de lo que era necesario; estaba directamente sobre su cabeza. Se metió unas cuantas papas a la francesa en las mejillas mientras lo decía, y Marco finalmente se levantó. Todos procedimos a chocar nuestras estúpidas copas de plástico juntas, y bruscamente me pregunté que sería lo que mis padres hubieran pensado al ver este “brindis”.

Tan pronto como nos sentamos, dije, “¿Pero qué diablos? Te hubieran pateado el trasero sino me hubiera aparecido, ¡¿Y tú te llevas todos los beneficios?!”

Dejó salir una leve sonrisa, entonces se estiró sobre la mesa y tomó mi mano. Era cálida.

“Oh, _Jean_ ,” suspiró, y la forma en la que mi nombre había salido de sus labios hizo que mi rostro se sintiera increíblemente caliente, mi corazón latiendo fuerte en mi pecho. Qué diablos estaba pasando conmigo. “Está bien, tú eres _mi_ héroe.” Abatió sus pestañas hacia mí como si fuera una niña, pero con sus grandes y castaños ojos-

Balbuce y retiré la mano de la de él, mi rostro se calentó más cuando los demás se rieron. _Esto es estúpido_ , pensé.

Ymir se recargó en Christa, su brazo alrededor de sus pequeños hombros, y dijo, “Oi, Marco, ¿recuerdas que dije que aún no terminaba contigo?”

Marco se tensó visiblemente ante eso.

“Oye, relájate, ¿sí? ¡Solamente quería invitarte a mi fiesta la próxima semana! El jueves en la noche, Noche de Brujas, y puedes invitar a cuantos amigos quieras.”

“¡Oh!” dijo, relajándose un poco “Bueno, yo, uh…” parecía un poco nervioso de ir.

Toda la mesa explotó en un montón de gritos y quejas y júbilo.

Connie dijo, “Oye, Marco, ¡tienes que ir para que puedas llevarme!”

“¡A mí también!” gritó Sasha.

“Ustedes ya están invitados,” Reiner anunció junto a mí, señalando a Bertholdt y a Annie antes de decir, “Nosotros también iremos.”

_¿Qué?_

“¿Cómo es que ustedes _ya_ están invitados?” pregunté, y Bertholdt respondió nervioso, “Bu-bueno, somos amigos de Ymir desde antes, así que-“

“La conozco desde que _yo_ estaba en primer año,” concordó Reiner.

Mi estómago se contrajo dolorosamente ante eso. ¿Cómo diablos nos habíamos interconectado con todos los demás?

Al final, resultó ser que cada maldita persona en la mesa decidió ir, incluso Marco. Cuando lo dijo, todos festejaron, pero sus ojos se posaron en mí, realmente serio. Como si dijera, “ _Vamos_ a ir” en vez e “ _Voy_ a ir”. Sonreí de lado, ni siquiera en molestarme por discutir eso. Me estremecí de siquiera pensar en dejar ir al chico solo a la fiesta. Sin ofenderlo, quería al chico, pero no parecía ser del tipo de persona que fuera a muchas fiestas.

El resto de la comida se fue en una vaga conversación, todos bromeando y discutiendo la pelea. Dejé la conversación después de un rato, mi estómago comenzó a molestarme rápidamente cuando di un vistazo a toda la mesa.

Cuando vi la forma en que Ymir tenía su brazo sobre Christa, el déjà vu regresó. ¿Cómo fue que todo esto pasó? Como si Armin, Eren y Mikasa no fueran suficiente, tan pronto como llegué a la universidad, encontré a los demás.

Ninguno de los rostros en la mesa me eran extraños.

Un extraño sentimiento que solamente podía describirse como ‘nostalgia’ surgió desde mi pecho, un anhelo por algo que ya había pasado. Ya había estado aquí antes. Comiendo en una mesa con todas estas personas. Y entonces-

_“¿Te conozco de algún lado?”_

Oh Dios. Oh mierda.

_¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?!_

“¿Jean…?” era Marco. “¿Te sientes bien? No parece que lo estés…”

Lo miré, solo consiguiendo asentir levemente. La sensación de familiaridad cuando lo miré era sobre acogedora, que no pude hacerlo.

“Necesito ir al baño,” murmuré, alejándome de la mesa. Tan pronto como estuve fuera del alcance de la mesa, corrí.

 

* * *

 

Estaba inclinado sobre el escusado, arrojando el vómito desde mi garganta y descargándolo en el agua. No había comido mucho, pero lo que fuera que estuviera en mi estómago estaba siendo brutalmente evacuado del área.

Eren, Armin, Mikasa.

Reiner y Bertholdt.

Annie.

Connie.

Sasha.

Ymir y Christa.

Y Marco.

_Todos estaban ahí._

Sus rostros estaban tatuados en mi mente, memorias de chaquetas cafés, y gigantes come-hombres y murallas que se alzaban hasta el infinito.

 _No eran memorias_ , me corregí. _Sueños… solo eran sueños. No era real. Nunca lo fue._

Cuando me mudé a Maria con Connie, Reiner y Bertholdt, lo ignoré. Cuando Annie y Sasha llegaron, lo ignoré. ¿Ymir y Christa? Por supuesto, _seguí_ ignorándolo.

Con Marco iba a ser más difícil. Aunque aún no estaba seguro de si él estaba en los sueños. Era solamente una acalorada familiaridad que no podía ubicar.

Alejándome de la taza de porcelana, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de recordar…

_Pecas. Cabello negro. Ojos castaños. Un poco más alto que yo. La mejor sonrisa del mundo. Mi risa favorita…_

No podía verlo ahí. Había una laguna mental. Y eso me molestaba.

Me levanté del frío piso de azulejo y jalé la palanca, caminando hacia el lavabo para lavar mi boca y limpiarme el rostro.

 _Te estas volviendo loco, Jean_ , me dije a mi mismo, mirando al patético hombre en el espejo. Las luces fluorescentes sobre mí proyectaban una sombra sobre mis ojos mientras me fruncía el ceño a mí mismo. _¡¿Quién tiene estos malditos y complejos sueños?! Los niños y la gente loca, solo ellos._

Cerré mis ojos, tomé un profundo y masivo respiro, y lenta, lo más lentamente que pude, lo dejé salir. Era mi forma de tratar de sacar el miedo de mí. Y entonces me dirigí al comedor para unirme a los demás.

De alguna manera, logré sonreír y reírme con los demás. Y Marco pareció aliviado.

 

* * *

 

La siguiente semana se fue rápido-logré con éxito alejar el miedo y la preocupación, o al menos enterrarlo hasta el fondo de mi mente. Era simplemente demasiado fácil relajarse con Marco cerca, y llegué a desear la comodidad que sentía a su alrededor. Diablos, incluso nos saltábamos algunas clases para pasar tiempo juntos. No era como si fuera capaz de concentrarme mucho en mi trabajo de todas maneras. Solo obtenía paz mental con la presencia de Marco.

“Ymir da las mejores fiestas,” Reiner nos había asegurado, cuando Marco y yo habíamos expresado nuestra inseguridad sobre si ir la noche anterior. “Realmente son raras, pero valen la pena. La única razón por la que está dando una fiesta de Noche de Brujas este año es para celebrar su nueva relación con Christa. Parece que nunca había sentido lo que siente por ella.”

No era como si ninguno fuera a dejarnos _faltar_ a la fiesta, así que en cualquier circunstancia, teníamos que aguantarnos y lidiar con ello.

“No es como si fueran a ir un montón de personas,” Bertholdt había dicho. “Ymir es muy selectiva sobre quien entra en su casa. Y también, bu-bueno, no escucharon esto de mí,” bajó su voz, “No es la chica más sociable del mundo. Normalmente termina alejando a la gente por su insensibilidad, incluso los asusta. N-no me malinterpreten, Ymir es realmente agradable.”

Eso pareció calmar algunas de los miedos ocultos de Marco, ya que pareció visiblemente más tranquilo después de eso. Estaba ahora mucho más seguro de mi teoría sobre Marco y su falta de asistencia a fiestas.

La siguiente tarde, Armin nos recogió en su camioneta junto con su última carga de asistentes. Marco se había ofrecido a llevarnos a mí y a algunos otros a la casa de Ymir (que viajaba todos los días a la universidad y tenía su propia casa), pero Armin desechó la idea sin pensarlo dos veces.

“He decidido ser conductor designado, así que pasaré por ustedes en mi segunda ronda,” dijo. Marco no dijo nada. Personalmente, aprobaba el plan de Armin, ya que no pensaba morir por manejar ebrio. Nunca se sabe, después de todo; a veces todo se va a la mierda.

Marco parecía sentirse algo culpable por hacer que Armin nos recogiera, y se disculpó varias veces, pero Armin no pareció importarle, y le dijo que realmente no era un problema.

Fuimos los últimos en llegar a la casa de Ymir.

Cuando entramos, la música estaba a todo volumen, y no había tanta gente; yo ya había ido a unas cuantas fiestas en casas durante la secundaria que estaban tan aglomeradas que los adolescentes ebrios corrían a las calles. Yo había hecho algunas en mi casa, la mayoría como una revuelta para hacer enojar a mis padres. Parados en la entrada principal, podía adivinar que Marco aún parecía sentirse fuera de lugar. Estaba mirando curiosamente dos vestidos ampones colgados en la pared opuesta a la nuestra, y bueno, era una vista realmente perturbadora.

Una gran parte de la gente estaba bailando en los pasillos y en la sala de estar, algunos bastante emborrachados. Era demasiado temprano para eso.

Algunos otros estaban solamente sentados en la sala de estar, bebiendo y bromeando. Bertholdt, Annie y Reiner estaban dentro de ese grupo, y tan pronto como nos vieron, Bertholdt se levantó para hablar con nosotros.

“Yo, eh, creo que debó darles una advertencia, a Jean en particular,” dijo, mirando frenéticamente entre nosotros y los vestidos de mucama en la pared, “No vayan a pelear con nadie. Hay una regla en las fiestas de Ymir para aquellos que empiezan peleas, tendrán que usar los vestidos, y entonces pelear así.”

Intercambié una mirada confundida con Marco, y Bertholdt continuó, “Es solo para no hacer un desastre en su casa. P-pero, hubo dos chicos que empezaron una pelea en una de sus fiestas el año pasado, y… bueno, fue la cereza del pastel esa noche.”

Asentimos entendiendo, y se fue a sentar de regreso junto a Reiner en el sillón. “Entonces espero que alguien empiece una pelea,” sonreí. _Ojalá sea alguien que no me agrade._

Marco se rio concordando conmigo.

“¡OYE, REGRESA AL SOTANO, PORRO, NO PUEDES SUBIR AQUÍ OLIENDO ASÍ!” alguien grito, y Marco y yo vimos como Connie corrió súbitamente entre la gente por el pasillo, Ymir pisándole los talones. Ella se detuvo cuando nos vio en la sala. “Heeeey, ¡aquí está el invitado de honor!” dijo, refiriéndose a Marco y frunció el ceño. “Tu amigo calvo está rompiendo las reglas de dejar la marihuana en el sótano.”

 _Típico de_ Connie, pensé.

Entonces corrió, deslizándose entre los bailarines que llenaban el pasillo. Nos encogimos de hombros, la seguimos y nos llevó a la cocina. La música era menos ruidosa ahí, con grandes cajas de pizza en las barras y botellas de soda. En el piso había una hielera enorme, llena hasta el tope con cerveza, sin duda. Encontramos a Connie tratando de escabullirse con una caja entera de pizza.

“Oyeeeee,” Ymir lo regañó, “No puedes llevarte la caja entera, no me importa _que_ tan hambriento estés. Devuélvela.”

“Pero es para Sasha,” se quejó. “¿Sabes cómo se pone cuando tiene hambre?”

Un extraño, bajo y áspero sonido que bien podría pertenecer a ‘una ballena moribunda’ se escuchó por debajo, de alguna forma sonando más fuerte que la música y los borrachos escandalosos.

“Por Dios, llévatelo. Llévatelo y regresa al sótano, ¿me escuchaste?” dijo Ymir, y Connie sonrió en agradecimiento, tomando la caja y pasándonos para salir de la cocina. “Ooooh, heeeeey Jean, Marco,” dijo, saludándonos con la cabeza al decir nuestros nombres, sus ojos rojos fallando en enfocarnos.

Lo miramos irse por un momento.

“Siiiiiiiiii, no vamos a ir con Connie y Sasha y los drogadictos.” Dije.

“No tenía planeado hacerlo,” concordó. Así que decidimos sentarnos juntos en la mesa de la cocina. Logré abrir una lata, diciendo, “¿Tienes buen aguante para el alcohol?”

Me miró. Solo me miró.

Lo miré también. Y entonces me di cuenta…

“¡¿N… nunca has bebido antes?!” Esto era una impactante revelación. ¡Pensé que todo el mundo tomaba! ¡Pero qué diablos!

“Nope.” Dijo, casualmente.

“¿Estás diciéndome que en tus dieciocho años de vida, nunca has consumido alcohol ni _una_ sola vez?”

“ _Diecinueve_ años,” dijo, “Y sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.”

Me detuve, pensando. “¿Diecinueve? Espera, ¡¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?!”

“Dieciséis de Junio.”

“Eres un año entero mayor que yo, ¿pero eres de primer año?”

Entonces miró hacia abajo, casi tímido, y me pregunté si había dicho algo que no debía. “Ah, bueno,” dijo, “después de la secundaria, pasé un año trabajando en dos empleos para ayudar a pagar la universidad, así que… sí.”

Bueno, eso era noticia para mí, “Huh… nunca me habías dicho eso.”

Se encogió de hombros. “Nunca preguntaste.”

“De acuerdo,” suspiré. “Eso significa que tendré que cuidarte. Pero no habrá forma de perderme la oportunidad de ver a Marco Bodt emborracharse por primera vez.”

Entrecerró los ojos mirándome. “¡¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a emborracharme?!”

 _Oh, ingenuo, ingenuo Marco…_ pensé, descansando mi cabeza en la mano con mi codo en la mesa, dándole una petulante expresión mientras le daba un sorbo a mi cerveza. Bueno, realmente sabía a mierda, pero había probado peores, así que con eso estaría bien. Le señalé una lata en la mesa con la cabeza, y después lo miré.

Giró sus ojos castaños y tomó la lata, abriéndola. La miró con cautela, y entonces dio un pequeño sorbo.

La expresión de su rostro no tuvo precio; una mueca desagradable que le arrugó la nariz, los ojos entrecerrados. “No voy a mentir, esta cosa sabe _horrible_ ,” me dijo. Me reusé a decirle alfo, optando por darle otro trago a mi bebida.

Mirándome, le dio un segundo sorbo, mucho más grande que el primero, entonces me sonrió. “¿Esperas que me emborrache con algo que apenas y puedo beber?”

“Cuéntame cómo era tu escuela, Marco” dije.

“¿Qu-qué?”

“Cuéntame cómo era tu escuela.”

_Vamos a hacerte hablar…_

Me miró un poco perplejo y muy confundido, pero hizo lo que le pedí. Me dijo como había sido su escuela. Había tenido una novia con la cual no había llegado muy lejos y habían tenido un conflicto el cual no quiso divagar no importara cuanto intentara persuadir, había tenido un maestro que lo odiaba y lo había reprobado a propósito, aparentemente era bueno en el piano y lo hice prometerme que tocara algo para mí algún día. Hice lo mejor para mantener la conversación a flote, mirándolo como inconscientemente daba sorbos a la lata. Mientras la conversación seguía y seguía y seguía y seguía, sus sorbos eran cada vez más y más frecuentes, y me di cuenta de que cada vez que yo bebía, él también lo hacía. Je.

Vació su lata más rápido de lo que esperaba, así que me estiré para tomarla de sus manos y reemplazarla con una nueva, siendo tan cortés como para abrirla por él.

Me miró perplejo por un minuto, como si intentara descifrar en su mente que era lo que acababa de pasar. Supuse que realmente no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había tomado…

“¿Y bien?” dije, poniendo los labios en la bebida. “Continúa.”

“Eh… ¿Dónde me quedé?” preguntó, arrastrando las palabras. La comisura de mi boca se torció en una extraña media sonrisa.

“Me estabas contando sobre tu niñez arruinada por un traumático evento que involucraba Furbies.”

“Oh… cierto.”

Nos sentamos a hablar por varias horas. Mi plan inicial había sido no consumir más de tres o cuatro latas, pero realmente perdí la cuenta. Nuestras latas vacías estaban apiladas sobre la mesa, pero decidí que no era gran cosa y dejé de preocuparme por eso. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Marco siguió arrastrando las palabras, con un ligero tono carmín apareciendo tras las pecas. Tenía que admitirlo, sentado ahí y escuchando la risa boba de Marco, _tal vez_ estaba un poco mareado… su voz era increíblemente cálida e invitadora, y descubrí que... estaba distraído… solo un poquito.

Su boca.

Sus labios, y como abrazaban cada palabra.

La forma que su lengua se movía para formar consonantes.

Mi mente jugó de repente con la idea de cómo sería, mi boca pegada a la suya…

_Probablemente cálida…_

Mis labios cosquillearon, y los lamí para alejar la sensación.

Si notó que no lo estaba mirando a los ojos, no dijo nada, tal vez ya estaba ebrio…

_Tal vez lo olvide si…_

“Ten cuidado, Marco, Jean tiende a besar mucho cuando esta borracho.”

Brinqué hacia atrás, saliendo de mis pensamientos ante la visión de Eren, que estaba parado detrás de Marco.

 _¡¿Pero qué diablos acaba de pasar?!_ Mi corazón bombeó con fuerza en mi pecho, los ojos abiertos con miedo y confusión.

_Ni siquiera he bebido mucho, lo juro por Dios, no soy gay, es el maldito alcohol, lo prometo, oh dios eso estuvo tan cerca, gracias Eren._

“¡Cierra la maldita boca, Jaeger!” grité a la defensiva. Marco se giró para ver a Eren y golpeó algunas latas de la mesa en el proceso.

“¡Solo pensé en darle un buen consejo!” Eren me gritó en respuesta. Parecía exasperado. “ _Sí_ besas cuando estas borracho, _sabes_  que lo haces. En realidad, ¡ _Mikasa_ sabe que lo haces!”

“¡Dije que cerraras la maldita boca!”  me levanté de la silla, ignorando el fuerte azote y el crujido de la madera golpeando el suelo cuando se cayó de lado “¡Teníamos quince años, maldita sea!” seguí, tratando de salvar mi orgullo. Debía de haber parado, mi orgullo estaba jodido desde el principio. “Y si no mal recuerdo, en ese mismo momento _tú_ estabas colgando del poste de la bandera y tu _trasero pateado_ -“

“¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!” ladró Eren, sus manos comenzando a hacerse puños a sus costados. “Pero ya que estamos recordando las cosas estúpidas que hicimos en la escuela, ¡¿Quién fue el que corrió con Mikasa el primer día de clases como un completo idiota diciendo _‘He tenido sueños sobre ti, casémonos y tengamos una docena de hijos’_?!”

_Maldita sea, detente ahora mismo._

“¡YO NUNCA DIJE ESO!”

“¡Pero lo hubieras dicho! _Siempre_ alardeas sobre tus estúpidos sueños, ¡como si realmente nos importaran! ¡¿Quién te creería toda esa mierda en primer lugar?!”

Sentí como se aceleraba mi pulso, mis ojos bien abiertos y el pánico comenzando a despertar en mi interior. _¿Por qué mierda no para? Solo ya basta, no quiero hablar sobre eso, ¡solo déjame en paz!_

“¡No son ninguna mierda, Jaeger, cierra la maldita boca! ¡Solo cállate y deja de hablar!”

Se contrajo un músculo debajo de un ojo de Eren. “¿O sino qué? ¡¿Tendrás otro sueño sobre mí y vendrás corriendo y llorando como aquella vez?!”

_Eren. En la parte trasera del cuello del gigante. No, del Titán-_

_¡¡¡DETENTE!!!_

“¡PENSAMOS QUE HABIAS MUERTO, IDIOTA!” lo empujé, la espalda de Eren terminó pegada al muro y lo tomé por la playera, levantándolo para quedar frente a frente. Volví a azotarlo contra la pared, mi respiración acelerada y el pulso aturdidor en mis oídos. Se escuchó como cayó otra lata al suelo detrás de mí, pero pudo importarme un comino. “¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER SIEMPRE TAN TEMERARIO?” le grité en la cara, indignado y furioso y _asustado_.

“¡¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO?!” me gritó en respuesta.

Casi no me percaté de la súbita aparición de Armin, con su voz sonando sobre la música, “¡¿Eren?!” “¡Jean! ¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“¡JEAN!” ese era Marco. Lo sentí tirando de mí, los brazos rodeándome el torso y los hombros, pero no pudo zafarme, tenía bien sujeto a Eren mientras le gruñía. “¡JEAN, MIRAME!” lo escuché gritarme al oído, y nunca había escuchado su voz tan fuerte y explosiva y _enojada_. Me detuve, aflojando el agarre en Eren.

“¡¿Alguien está peleando?!” alguien gritó emocionado desde el corredor, y recordando la regla de los vestidos en la entrada, dejé que Jaeger cayera al suelo.

Aun lo miraba. Aturdido, con los ojos abiertos… mi corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora, la imagen aun rondándome la cabeza, columnas de vapor emanando de su rostro y sus extremidades, y- _Oh dios basta, solo_ _detente._

“Tú ocúpate de Eren, yo… llevaré a Jean afuera… ¿de acuerdo?” escuché que Marco había dicho, y me giré para mirarlo, desviando mis ojos de Eren con la esperanza de que con eso pudiera olvidar.

De repente, su mano estaba en mi brazo, y me jaló consigo, arrastrándome por el pasillo. “¡No quiero ir afuera!” dije, mi voz ronca por haber gritado.

“Es salir o el vestido,” dijo, un montón de gente comenzó a amontonarse en el pasillo por el que estábamos caminando. Se dirigían a la cocina. “¡Los escuché por aquí!” dijo uno.

“Me pregunto quién estaba peleando,” dijo otro.

Marco tenía razón, teníamos que salir de ahí.

Lo seguí obedientemente, tratando de seguirle un paso mientras él se golpeaba contra las paredes y los muebles y gente parada, pero eventualmente logramos salir al mundo exterior.

 

* * *

 

El aire frío de la noche llenó nuestros pulmones mientras estábamos sentados, hombro con hombro, en las escaleras del pórtico de Ymir.

Me incliné hacia adelante, mis ojos fuertemente cerrados y mi cabeza estaba en mis manos. Podía sentir los ojos de Marco sobre mí, pero me reusaba a reconocerlo por el momento. En la callada oscuridad, me enfoque en tranquilizar mi respiración, calmar mi corazón, y no sé cuánto tiempo me tomó, pero eventualmente comencé a respirar con un ritmo normal. Miré hacia el frente, fuera del jardín.

“¿Estás bien?” Marco preguntó calladamente.

Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para mirarlo aún. Inhalé tanto aire como mis pulmones me lo permitieron, y lentamente, lentamente, tan lentamente como pude hacerlo, lo dejé salir todo… exhalando el estrés y el miedo y el pánico hacia la noche, viéndolos alejarse, elevándose lejos, sobre los techos para unirse a las centellantes estrellas sobre nosotros.

“Estoy bien.” Dije.

“… ¿Quieras hablar de ello?” intentó. Y me encogí de hombros. _No, no quiero hablar de ello. Ni siquiera quiero_ pensar _en eso. Por favor solo déjalo. Déjame sentarme aquí junto a ti. Por favor._

“¿Jean? ¿De qué hablaba Eren? ¿Qué pesadillas?” Negué con la cabeza, pensando, _Eso es exactamente de la cosa de la que no quiero hablar, Marco, solo deja de preocuparte por eso._

“Regresa, Jean,” su voz se quebró. Y pude haber jurado que algo más en mi pecho se quebró con él.

“Yo… estoy aquí, hombre. Estoy justo aquí.” Lo miré, confundido, y preocupado. Suspiró.

“¿De verdad no quieres hablar de eso?” dijo.

Fruncí el ceño, dejando que el ceño se derritiera en mi entre ceja mientras dejé que mis pensamientos fluyeran. “¿Sabías que nunca he sido de muchos amigos?” murmuré.

_JEAN QUE LE ESTAS DICIENDO. DEJA DE DECIR COSAS, ES MUY PRONTO PARA ESTO._

“¿E-eh…?”

Me mordí el labio inferior, no muy seguro de lo mucho que podía decir. “Sí. Y… no mucha gente es cercana a mí.”

“……”

“Siento que… tú eres la persona más cercana a mí de lo que nadie había sido antes.”

Cerré la boca, y me mantuve callado, esperando a que Marco dijera algo. No lo hizo, y me asusté.

“D-di algo,” tartamudeé. Viendo por el rabillo del ojo, lo pude ver alzar las cejas hacia mí.

“¿Cómo qué?” dijo.

“¡Como que todo lo que estoy diciendo es estúpido!”

“Pero no creo que sea estúpido.”

“… ¿De verdad?”

“De verdad,” confirmó.

Me quedé sentado ahí a su lado, su hombro junto al mío. Me pregunté si él se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mí ahora, su rostro inclinado cerca del mío. Pensé que tal vez Marco solo era de mucho contacto y algo de íntimo-y-personal cuando estaba ebrio. En aquel entonces estaba en lo cierto, más de lo que pudiera imaginar, pero no lo aprendería hasta después de un tiempo.

“Así que… ¿soy tu mejor amigo?” preguntó, y pude sentir mi rostro calentarse al instante.

“B-bueno… ¡sí, por supuesto! Es una pregunta estúpida, claro que lo eres.” Lo miré y desvié la mirada de inmediato, avergonzado, y él portaba la sonrisa más dulce de todas. Nervioso, tomé y jale inquieto las mangas de mi sudadera, mis dedos comenzaban a dormirse en el frío. “¿Yo… soy _tu_ mejor amigo?” pregunté.

Me empujó ligeramente con su hombro, acercándose más a mí. “Sí, lo eres.”

Una extraña y vertiginosa felicidad surgió desde mi estómago, curvando mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

“Me siento solo cuando estoy con cualquiera,” balbuceé. _MIERDA_. Era demasiado imprudente cuando estaba cansado y mareado, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Me endurecí inmediatamente, mis ojos bien abiertos mientras mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

“Continúa,” me apoyó. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

Lo miré por un largo rato. “Te escucho,” dijo, su voz tan suave y reconfortante que no pude evitar confiar en él.

Preparándome, inspiré una masiva cantidad de aire, y entonces me miré los pies. “Me siento solo cuando estoy con cualquiera,” repetí, y terminé el pensamiento con, “Pero… no cuando estoy contigo.”

Me tomó un segundo acomodar mis ideas antes de continuar. “No me llevo bien con la gente, Marco, yo… no mucha gente me entiende. Y es mi culpa por ser tan difícil de entender, pero aun así…” crucé los brazos sobre mi estómago, inclinándome hacia adelante, como si intentara calmar los nervios de mis manos. “He sentido que, por mucho tiempo, no he existido en el mismo plano que los demás… al menos emocionalmente. No hago click con nadie, y nadie se conecta conmigo a un nivel emocional, y yo… me siento realmente solo.”

Decirle eso me era realmente aterrorizante; nunca le había dicho esto a nadie sobre mí, y tenía miedo por cómo iba a reaccionar, o que iba a decir. No se burlaría de mí, era demasiado bueno para hacer eso, pero… ¿podría al menos tomárselo en serio? ¿Qué estaría pensando?

“Todo el mundo parecer tener personas con la que se conectan inmediatamente, personas que entienden cada aspecto de ellos, y nunca pensé que iba a encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacer eso por mí…”

Hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces. “¿Crees, eh… crees que yo podría? Ya sabes… ¿ser esa persona? ¿Para ti?”

Dejé anclados mis ojos en las escaleras a mis pies. _Sí, tú y solo tú_. “Tal vez.”

Se giró junto a mí. “¿Jean?”

“¿Sí?”

Sentí su mano en mi hombro, su calor y calidez se expandió por mi cuerpo. “Voy a encontrarte. En cualquier plano existencial en el que estés caminando ahora, voy a buscarte, y voy a encontrarte.”

Él no tenía idea lo la importancia de lo que acababa de decir. Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. Era todo lo que necesitaba de él, y él acababa de asegurarme que eso iba a pasar. Nunca iba a poder agradecerle por completo.

“… Gracias, Marco,” fue todo lo que conseguí susurrar.

Nos sentamos así durante un rato, deleitándonos en la presencia del otro mientras nos acurrucábamos y temblábamos en nuestras chamarras, el aire frío mordiéndome los dientes y la punta de mi nariz.

Solo quería sentarme ahí con él para siempre.

Sonreí. _¿Para siempre, con Marco?_

Retiró abruptamente su mano de mi hombro y se inclinó hacia el lado de las escaleras de concreto.

“¡¿Marco?!”

Vi su espalda dura y rígida, y el sonido de algo derramándose en el suelo me respondió, el aroma del vomito impregnó el aire frío alrededor de nosotros.

Me acerqué a él y le palmeé la espalda. “Vaya forma de arruinar el momento, amigo.” Siguió devolviendo todo hasta que siguió arqueándose, y en un intento por aliviar al pobre tipo, le acaricié la espalda con en círculos grandes y lentos. “Respira hondo,” le dije calladamente. “Respira hondo y despacio.”

Suspiré.

_Para siempre con Marco no sonaba tan mal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yehaw, de acuerdo chicos, sé que prometí que actualizaría esto ayer, pero me pasé todo el día leyendo fanfiction tristes y mirando videos de AoT en youtube. Así que… sí ^^; fue un lindo descanso.  
> Considerando lo largos que estos capítulos están tendiendo a ser, y que estoy escribiendo ambas versiones, creo que voy a hacer más lentas las actualizaciones a una vez por semana, ya que eso sería una buena jugada de mi parte. Así que, esperen actualizaciones semanales, y si subo más que eso, entonces hey, tendrán una (esperemos) agradable sorpresa!  
> Así que el siguiente capítulo ni siquiera ha sido empezado, así que no lo subiré mañana. Sorry!  
> A pesar de eso actualizaré muy pronto. Gracias por todos los comentarios y kudos, son maravillosos!!! <3


	4. Piadosa Crueldad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es aún más largo que la versión de Marco.  
> Jean lucha contra sus pesadillas y su orgullo, y veremos un poco de Armin en este capítulo. :)  
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Clikea aquí para la versión de Marco!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149439/chapters/2528032/)

_I had a dream the other night_   
_About how we only get one life_   
_Woke me up right after two_   
_Stayed awake and stared at you_   
_So I wouldn't lose my mind_

_And I had the week that came from hell_   
_And yes I know that you can tell_   
_But you're like the net under the ledge_   
_If I go flying off the edge_   
_You go flying off as well_

_And if you only die once I wanna die with_   
_You got something I need_   
_In this world full of people there's one killing me_   
_And if we only die once I wanna die with you_   


_[Tuve un sueño la otra noche_   
_Sobre cómo solo tenemos una vida_   
_Me desperté después de las dos_   
_Me mantuve despierto y te miré_   
_Para no volverme loco_

_Y tuve la semana que vino del infierno_   
_Y sí sé que tu puedes sentirlo_   
_Pero tú eres como la red bajo el muelle_   
_Si salgo volando por el borde_   
_Tú volarás también_

_Y si solo mueres una vez yo quiero morir con_   
_Tú tienes algo que necesito_   
_En este mundo lleno de gente hay solo uno matándome_   
_Y si solo morimos una vez yo quiero morir contigo]_

-OneRepublic ( _Something I Need)_

* * *

 

 “¡Ah!”

Me senté erguido en mi cama, el pecho me pesaba con cada respiro que daba.

La primer cosa que registré fue la oscuridad. Soy todo un detective, en caso de que no se hubieran dado cuenta. Lo segundo, era que casi no podía mover mis piernas. Me di cuenta de que mis sabanas estaban enredadas dolorosamente en mis pantorrillas y mis tobillos, tan apretados que casi me cortaban la circulación. Hurgando en la oscuridad, me liberé de mi cama asesina, mis manos temblaban y mis dedos se movían nerviosamente. Me di cuenta de que el sonido de la sangre bombeando por las venas en mis oídos era la cosa más ruidosa de la habitación, y parpadeé rápidamente cuando una gota de sudor rodó por mi ceja y se me metió al ojo.

“Malditos sueños,” murmuré para mí mismo, finalmente logrando aflojar las sábanas de la cama. Los odiaba. Los _odiaba_ , ciento por ciento con todo mi ser. Hubiera sido feliz de no tener que volver a dormir de nuevo, para nunca tener que volver a ver lo que veía por las noches. Colocándome de costado, miré la mesa de noche y me di cuenta de que eran las cuatro treinta y seis de la mañana, los brillantes números del reloj digital bañaban todo en un misterioso resplandor rojo. Era demasiado temprano para estar despierto, fuera un lunes por la mañana o no.

No me importó de todas formas. No iba a volver a dormir.

Arrojando las sábanas al final de la cama, columpié mis piernas al borde y con cuidado salí de la habitación, Connie roncaba sonoramente, su mandíbula se abría y cerraba bajo la luz carmesí del reloj. Caminar hacia afuera de la habitación a oscuras podía ser comparado a tratar de caminar por un campo de minas—Connie dejaba siempre toda su mierda por todo el maldito lugar. Al final me terminé resbalando con uno de sus asquerosos calcetines y caí sobre mi trasero, el fuerte _golpe_ mereció una sarta de groserías en voz baja de mi parte y el que Connie se removiera en su cama, murmurando algo incomprensible mientras seguía dormido. Sin molestarme en volverme a poner de pie, me arrastré a gatas hasta salir de la habitación, frunciendo el ceño nada contento mientras lo hacía. Solo hasta que sentí el duro piso de la cocina me puse de pie, tanteando calladamente los gabinetes en busca de un vaso.

 _Nunca tengo las pesadillas cuando estoy con Marco_ , pensé de repente mientras llenaba el vaso con agua hasta el tope, el sonido del líquido vertiéndose relajó un poco mi nerviosismo.

_Marco…_

Tome largos sorbos de agua antes de dejar el vaso sobre el mostrador, moviéndolo ausentemente en círculos en la oscuridad.

 _Espero que esté bien_. Mis reflexiones se enfocaron rápidamente en el último fin de semana, repasándolo en mi mente. Había sido como cualquier otro fin de semana. Me había quedado en el cuarto de Marco y estuve con él varios días. Honestamente, nada emocionante pasó en esos días, solo nuestras usuales tonterías. Y no había muchas pistas que sugirieran que había algo sopesando profundamente en su mente, ¿entonces porque me estaba preocupando tanto por ello? Estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, seguramente. Marco era un chico grande y podía solucionar sus problemas.

 _Solo vas a terminar estresándote por nada_ , me reprendí, tomando mi vaso de nuevo y dándole otros cuantos sorbos. Aún así. Consciente de que mi fundamento para preocuparme por él era débil, seguía resonando en el fondo de mi mente. _¿No es nada porque preocuparse, cierto? Solo soy algo escandaloso._

Tal vez los demás ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. Así que o estaba imaginando cosas, o era increíblemente intuitivo respecto a bienestar emocional de Marco. Mi orgullo y un extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago insistían en que debía ser lo segundo.

El fin de semana pasado había iniciado de forma simple—con un maratón de películas.

Maro y yo no estábamos como para ver algo realmente física o mentalmente estresante ya que había sido la noche posterior a la fiesta de Ymir, y aunque nos habíamos recuperado lo suficiente después de haber pasado todo el día holgazaneando en nuestras camas, estábamos bastante exhaustos. La fiesta había sido emocionalmente extenuante para mí, y estaba rogando por una distracción, algo que me distrajera la mente. Un maratón de películas fue lo mejor y más conveniente por hacer.

No pasó nada emocionante en particular… No dije nada al respecto, pero pude haber jurado que sentí los ojos de Marco sobre mía la mayor parte de la primera película. Aunque cuando me giraba para mirarlo, miraba hacia adelante, con los ojos fijos en la película con tanta intensidad que tuve el presentimiento de que ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención, solamente enfocándose en mantener los ojos hacia adelante. Me encogí de hombros y regresé mi atención a la película, justificando mis sospechas como mera paranoia.

El siguiente sábado la pasamos en el centro comercial con Connie y Sasha, y déjenme decirles, ambos tienen un montón de energía juntos. Marco y yo batallamos para seguirles el paso, e incluso tuvimos que evitar que hicieran un espectáculo en las escaleras como un par de niños de cuatro años. No voy a mentir, fue algo divertido. Pero no tan divertido como nuestra pelea de almohadas esa noche.

Había regresado apenas de mi ducha, cambiándome de ropa con prisa en el cuarto de Marco mientras él estaba sentado en su cama. Aunque una vez que terminé, me giré para encontrarlo mirando al vacio, los ojos vidriosos y una ligera expresión de cansancio volvió sus cejas hacia abajo, su boca haciendo una suave mueca. Su rostro estaba mirando en dirección opuesta a la mía, así que no estaba muy seguro de ello… Lo estaba viendo desde un ligero ángulo. Pero cuando lanzó sus manos sobre su rostro, supe que algo estaba pasando.

 _Pero. ¿Qué debería hacer…?_ Me pregunté. No era bueno con los sentimientos. No tenía ni la más mínima _idea_ de que era lo que estaba rondando por su mente. Pero tenía que animarlo de alguna manera, ¿cierto? ¿No es eso lo que los mejores amigos hacen el uno por el otro?

En retrospectiva, ere era el método más miserable para animar a alguien, pero no sabía que más hacer. Así que tomé mi almohada y la lancé por la habitación en su dirección.

Lo golpeó justo a un lado de su rostro con un sonoro _‘pomf’_ que casi lo tira de lado.

“¡Jean!” gritó, la confusión y el asombro llenaros sus grandes ojos castaños.

“¡Directo al blanco!” chillé, alzando mi puño triunfante.

Jadeó mirándome, claramente irritado, y me lanzó la almohada de regreso, pero no fue muy rápido con ello… por eso, me preparé mentalmente y la esquivé con facilidad. Gateó hasta agarrar la almohada de su cama.

“¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?” dijo, sonriendo torcidamente, y juro que vi un brillo malvado en sus ojos.

“¡Oh por supuesto que quiero hacerlo!” le grité cuando corrí hacia él, con la almohada lista.

Para resumirlo, nos golpeamos con todo con las almohadas. Su expresión cada que lo golpeaba en la parte de arriba de la cabeza era histérica, y su cabello oscuro quedaba en los ángulos más extraños cada vez que lo desarreglaba. Se vengó de ello golpeándome el trasero. No pude contar cuantas veces me golpeó desde atrás con la maldita almohada.

“¿Tienes alguna fascinación por mi trasero?” lo acusé, alzando una ceja maliciosamente. Era la forma perfecta de desarmarlo.

Funcionó, por supuesto. Mis cálculos eran increíbles. “¡N-no!” jadeó, sus mejillas se llenaron de una intensa sombra rojiza. “¡Yo solo-!”

Su almohada decayó en el momento de debilidad, y rudamente tomé ventaja de ello. Arremetí contra él, brincando de su cama y la tacleé contra el suelo. Fue muy fácil quitarle su almohada, parecía muy sorprendido.

“Gané,” me burlé mientras arrojaba su almohada del otro lado del cuarto. Me miró frunciendo el ceño, pero con sus grandes ojos cafés y sus pecas y el cabello desarreglado, era demasiado… _lindo_ para ser intimidante.

“Vamos, hombre, no seas tan mal perdedor,” sonreí. “Solo era un jue- wow, ¡¿Marco?! ¡Deten-!”

Sus brazos estuvieron rápidamente alrededor mí, y estando atrapado en su abrazo, nos hizo girar con facilidad, cambiando los papeles.

Traté de soltarme, pero me tenía atrapado bajo su peso, apresando mis caderas mientras ponía mis muñecas sobre mi cabella, anclándolas al suelo con una sola mano. Fue casi sin esfuerzo, y recordé de nuevo que tan _fuerte_ era Marco. Balanceó su peso sobre mpi, y pasé saliva nerviosamente al darme cuenta de lo vulnerable y expuesto que estaba debajo de él. Rápidamente me quitó la almohada de los dedos y la usó para golpearme la cara con ella.

“¿Quién es el ganador ahora?” dijo, presumido, y lo miré fijamente.

“Sigo siendo yo,” dije, testarudo. “Yo te quité la almohada primero, ¡así que sigo siendo el ganador!”

Sonrió, y me di cuenta de cómo me estaba mirando el cuerpo. El brillo malvado regresó a sus ojos.

“¿Tienes cosquillas, Jean?” canturreó. Me tensé.

“C-claro que no,” balbuceé, mis ojos se abrieron grandes. “Soy un hombre adulto… Yo no tengo cosqui-MARCO, DETEN-“

Fue demasiado tarde. Mi almohada voló por el cuarto para unirse a la de Marco, y sus dedos se fueron enterrando si piedad debajo de una de mis axilas. No podía evitar que mi cuerpo se convulsionara o la incontrolable risa que salió de mi garganta, y los músculos de mi estómago comenzaron a doler por el esfuerzo.

Mis pulmones comenzaron a arder por la falta de oxígeno cuando levanté las piernas, golpeando la espalda de Marco con mis rodillas.

“¡Auch, hijo de-!” se rio, soltando mis muñecas. No fue de mucha ayuda como ustedes creerán; eso solo significó que tenía _dos_ manos con las cuales torturarme. Y torturarme fue lo que hizo.

“¡NN-MARC-AJAJAJAA! ¡D-Deten… Marco-Ajajaja! ¡No puedo respirar-AJA!”

Sentí mi espalda arquearse del suelo cuando sus manos atacaron mis costados, y con un último y desesperado movimiento y empujón con mis manos, finalmente fui capaz de quitármelo de encima, y me giré para alejarme.

Trató de girarse para seguirme, pero lo empujé de regreso. “¡Vuelve a hacer eso,” jadeé, “y te patearé el trasero!”

Tal vez pude o no pude estar sonriendo cuando dije eso, así que no estaba seguro de si me iba a tomar en serio.

Nos quedamos acostados en el suelo, yo jadeaba y jadeaba en busca de are mientras él llevaba esa estúpida, auto satisfactoria y pequeña sonrisita. Ese bastardo engreído.

“¿Aún crees que ganaste?” me retó.

“Sí.” Gruñí. Me compuse de inmediato—la pelea de almohadas no había sido por nada, después de todo. Me giré y miré a Marco, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos mientras recordaba su expresión de antes.

“¿Q-qué?” dijo, tragando nerviosamente.

Seguí mirándolo directamente, mis ojos volando entre sus ojos y sus mejillas pecosas. Entonces dije, “No te lancé la almohada sin ninguna razón,” me erguí en un codo. “Parecía que estabas pensando en algo serio… y parecías algo molesto, así que quería animarte.”

Ahora, tal vez haya estado viendo cosas, pero pude jurar que se sonrojó un poco cuando dije eso. “¿En qué estabas pensando?” le animé.

Bueno, en _definitiva_ estaba sonrojado después de esa pregunta. Miró el techo por unos momentos, evitando mis ojos. Y entonces, “Yo… eh, estaba pensando en… el examen que tengo la siguiente semana. He estado algo estresado por eso, así que… sí.”

_Pero. Qué. Mierda._

“No me mientas de esa maldita manera. Si no quieres hablar de eso, simplemente dilo, ¿de acuerdo?” le dije, un poco irritado. Dolía un poco que hubiera intentado mentirme. Y con una mentira tan patética como esa, también.

“¡Bien!” se apresuró a decir, notando mi reacción. “De acuerdo, sí, no quiero hablar de eso.”

No hablamos de ello después de eso; dejé que el tema muriera ahí. No podía hacer mucho si no quería hablar de ello, ¿cierto? El resto de la noche fue lo usual—hablamos, bromeamos y nos burlábamos el uno de otro, perdimos el tiempo en el internet. Marco pareció relajarse después de eso.

Para el domingo, no pasó nada fuera de lo ordinario. Terminé arrastrándolo en una de mis guerras de selfies contra Eren, y hubo unas veces en las que su rostro se puso tan rojo, que medio esperaba que la sangre comenzara a salir por cada orificio facial que tuviera. Yo tuve la culpa la mayoría de las veces… bueno, de acuerdo, _todas_ las veces. Pero no podía dejar que Jaeger ganara otra guerra de selfies. Él siempre ganaba, y eso no era justo.

Tengo que admitirlo, sentarme en el regazo de Marco y lamerlo _era_ demasiado—pero hey, Eren se puso sobre Armin, ¡y ellos estaban completamente bien con ello! Bueno, al menos Eren lo estaba. Armin no parecía tan contento con ello…

Para resumir la historia, Jaeger ganó _de nuevo_ porque Marco se reusó a hacer posiciones comprometedoras conmigo. Y no es como que pueda culparlo, pero aun así.

Terminé de beberme el agua mientras recordaba mi amarga derrota, parado en la cocina con los dedos de mis pies fríos curvándose en la superficie del piso. Y, recordando todo el fin de semana en mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que en realidad _no tenía_ pesadillas cuando estaba con Marco. Por razones que no podía entender, dormir en su cuarto me refugiaba de mis atroces miedos nocturnos.

“¿Estás bien?”

Casi brincaba en mi lugar, el vaso casi se me resbalaba de las manos.

“¡Reiner!” susurré, colocándome precipitadamente en el lavabo, “¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!”

Colocándome una mano sobre mi corazón palpitante, me giré para mirar la amplia sombra que estaba parada en el marco del pasillo que daba a su habitación y a la de Bertholdt.

“Lo siento,” murmuró. “¿Por qué estás despierto?”

“Ah… no podía dormir.”

Se quedó en silencio por un rato. “¿Otra pesadilla?”

No respondí. Cada uno de los tres chicos obviamente sabían de mis sueños hasta ahora—no necesariamente sabían de que se trataban, solo que los tenía frecuentemente.

Reiner suspiró ante mi silencio, entonces caminó hacia el baño. “Trata de volver a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Vale la pena intentarlo. Tal vez tengas mejores sueños al segundo intento,” dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

“Tch.”

No iba a arriesgarme.

 

* * *

 

La mañana del lunes era nubosa y fría. Mi café fue especialmente satisfactorio contra el frío mientras tomaba minúsculos sorbos del líquido hirviendo, esquivando estudiantes mientras caminaba hacia astronomía, mi chaqueta envuelta con fuerza alrededor de mí. Podía sentir el frío calarme en la punta de la nariz y de las orejas, y estuve increíblemente complacido al notar que la calefacción del aula estaba encendida ese día. Eso era siempre un plus.

Sentado ahí, atiborrándome con mi Starbucks, movía mi pie insistentemente, esperando a Marco. Después del sueño de esa mañana, estaba ansioso por sentir su confortable presencia. Había algo en él que me quitaba todas mis ansiedades, y me dejaban un sentimiento cálido en mi interior.

Pero Marco no llegó sino hasta treinta segundos después de que la clase había iniciado. Lo cual fue… bastante extraño. También parecía cansado, considerando su cabello revuelto por el viento y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Me sonrió tímidamente, y le sonreí de regreso, girándome al frente mientras el profesor bajaba el proyector; se había quedado dormido y había corrido a clases, supuse. Esa parecía la única explicación razonable.

Astronomía, como siempre, era completamente aburrida, no obstante tomé notas. Reprobar no era una opción para mí; mis padres me matarían, y prefería lidiar con ellos lo menos posible. La lección parecía seguir y seguir por la eternidad, hasta que un sonoro _‘golpe’_ hizo eco en el salón. Me giré hacia atrás, buscando la fuente de la interrupción. Pero solo estaba Marco, y su mano puesta sobre su rostro enrojecido. Me miró entre sus dedos, y le alcé una ceja interrogante.

Encogiéndose de hombros y saludándome, tenía una tensa sonrisa en los labios, así que lo dejé salirse con la suya y me giré al frente. Pero no iba a dejarlo pasar así como asó. Eso había sido bastante _extraño_. ¡¿En qué diantres estaba pensando?!

Iba a interrogarlo hasta conseguir respuestas después de clase, eso fue lo que decidí. Mientras tanto regresé a mis notas, hasta que la maldita lección terminó y ambos nos encaminamos juntos a desayunar. Discutimos cosas triviales de camino, como estudios y lo que esperábamos que sirvieran en el comedor ese día. No fue sino hasta que estuvimos sentados y comiendo que sentí la necesidad de interrogarlo.

Corrección: no fue sino hasta que estuvimos sentados y _yo_ estaba comiendo. Marco solamente estaba jugando con su comida. Mientras lo miraba, sus ojos enfocaban y desenfocaban holgazanamente, sus cejas de contraían. Parecía estar pensando profundamente. Deje mis cubiertos en el plato, el _‘clink’_ del metal en el vidrio retumbó en mis oídos.

“Oye… ¿estás bien?”  pregunté, y noté como saltó ante el sonido de mi voz.

“Sí,” dijo, una evidente sonrisa falsa curvó sus labios. “¡Estoy genial! ¿Tú cómo estás?”

Fruncirle el ceño fue todo lo que pude hacer, y casi pareció undirse ante el peso de mi mirada. “¿Es en serio, Marco?” dije. “Sabes que no me trago esa mierda, ¿cierto?”

Se encogió, hundiéndose más en su asiento. “Estoy bien, tranquilo,” volvió a intentarlo. “¿Por qué pensarías lo contrario?”

Ajusté mi mandíbula ante eso, cruzándome de brazos e ignoré el plati frente a mí. Me quedé mirándolo con una mirada profunda que esperé fuera intimidante, y por la forma en cómo estaba evadiendo mis ojos, supuse que mi intento hacía sido exitoso.

“Es _claramente obvio_ que algo te traes. Estabas como ido el sábado, y lo estás haciendo justo ahora otra vez. Sin mencionar ese pequeño espectáculo en astronomía hace rato. En serio, hombre, ¿Qué tienes? ¿En qué estás pensando?”

Frunció el ceño mirando su regazo.

“Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, Jean. Estoy bien. Puedo lidiar con ello. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?”

Una punzada de dolor nació en algún lugar profundo de mi pecho por eso. “¡¿Puedes _lidiar_ con ello?! ¡Marco, no _tienes_ por qué lidiar con ello! ¡Para eso estoy aquí, y cuando necesites hablar de eso, te escucharé!”

Me miró, su mandíbula floja, exasperada. “¡Pero no _quiero_ hablar de eso! Solo déjalo, ¡¿quieres?!”

“¡¿Entonces para qué diablos estoy _yo_?! Soy tu mejor amigo, ¡¿y ni siquiera vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa?!”

Sus hombros se cuadraron, sus ojos se oscurecieron de tal forma que enfatizaron su expresión con determinación. “No seas tan hipócrita, Jean.”

“ _¡¿Qué?!_ ”

“¡ _Dije_ , no seas tan hipócrita! Tú tampoco me dices que es lo que pasa _contigo_ , tampoco, ¡así que estamos a mano!”

“¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! A mí no me pasa _nada_ , ¡estoy perfectamente bien!”

“¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Y me supongo que te peleas a golpes con Eren por _pesadillas_ todo el maldito tiempo, cierto?!”

_Eso lo jodió todo._

Me levanté de mi silla, mis manos golpearon la mesa entre los dos y mandé a volar un tenedor. Una ola de silencio invadió el comedor, callando las bocas que habían estado teniendo conversaciones.

“Marco, cállate, ¡no sabes de lo que estás hablando!”

Él también se levantó, el sonido de su silla chilló en el piso como uñas en un pizarrón. “¡Bueno tal vez lo sabría si me dijeras algo sobre eso!”

“Esto no es _sobre_ mí, estamos hablando sobre _ti_ , ¡¿recuerdas?!”

“¡No, _tú_ estabas hablando sobre mí! ¡ _Yo_ soy el que no quiere hablar sobre ello!”

“Vamos, hombre, ¡estoy aquí para ti! ¡Solo déjame ayudar! ¡Estoy preocupado!”

“¡JEAN, SOLO DEJAME SOLO!” me tomó por sorpresa el que alzara la voz. “¡Deja de preocuparte por mí! No _necesito_ tu ayuda, ¡No te necesito en lo absoluto!”

Pude sentir mi mirada furiosa vacilar, otra punzada de dolor me acribilló el pecho.

“N-no… espera, eso no es lo qui-“

Y entonces la sangre me hirvió en las venas, los ojos bien abiertos y las manos me temblaban con furia. Pateé la silla completamente. “¡ENTONCES YO TAMPOCO TE NECESITO! ¡LÁRGATE Y NO REGRESES ROGÁNDOME CUANDO ESTÉS LLORANDO SOLO EN TU HABITACIÓN Y SIN AMIGOS!”

No le di al hijo de puta ni tiempo para responder, solo me giré sobre mis talones y salí de ahí. Caminando fúrico entre las mesas, me aseguré de golpear a Jaeger con mi hombro, los cocineros viendo mientras pasaba. Logré hacerme camino a empujones hacia la puerta, y la brisa de otoño fue bien recibida contra mi caliente piel.

Estaba tan enojado. Estaba _tan_ jodidamente enojado. ¡¿No me necesita?! Pensé que era mi mejor puto amigo, y todo lo que hago es tratar de ayudarlo y _él no me necesita_. Enterrando profundamente las manos en los bolsillos de mi chamarra, me giré en dirección a Maria, caminando hacia mi habitación con grandes zancadas.

Sus palabras volvieron a sonar en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

_“No seas tan hipócrita, Jean.”_

El músculo debajo del ojo se contrajo mientras la dolorosa punzada en mi pecho se intensifico, y tuve la súbita urgencia de golpear a la primera persona que me _mirara_ gracioso.

Honestamente, mientras caminaba, me di cuenta de que nadie me miraba por mucho tiempo. Solo podía imaginarme la expresión que llevaba para ganarme esa reacción de parte de los extraños transeúntes.

 _“No_ necesito _tu ayuda, ¡No te necesito en lo absoluto!”_

Estaba lleno hasta el borde de rabia entonces, la ira hervía y se desbordaba a borbotones del borde, las salpicaduras de furia caliente quemaban todo lo que estuviera cerca. Terminé pateando un árbol cercano, gruñendo bajo mi nariz, y varios estudiantes que iban pasando gritaron y se fueron cuando los atrapé mirando.

 _No me molesta_ , pensé enojado, encuadrando mi mandíbula en frustración. _Yo tampoco necesito a Marco, ¿no es cierto? He ido por la vida sin tener ningún amigo cercano, puedo hacerlo de nuevo. A la mierda con él._

Pero mientras lo pensaba, un fuerte peso llenó mis pulmones, y sabía que no tenía caso. Marco era mi amigo más importante, después de todo…

Cuando finalmente conseguí llegar a mi suite en Maria, encontré a Bertholdt tumbado en el suelo del área de estar, libros y papeles estaba regados alrededor de él, ojeando las páginas. Estaba estudiante, al parecer. Me miró cuando azoté la puerta detrás de mí, y arrojé mi chamarra al sofá antes de abalanzarme a mi habitación.

“¿Jean…?” lo escuché decir.

Lanzando mi mochila en una esquina vacía en mi cuarto y el de Connie, me lancé furiosamente a la cama, sacándome los zapatos para golpear la pared contraria a la mía, emitiendo sordos _‘golpes’_ mientras caían al suelo.

Bertholdt apareció en el marco de la puerta.

“¿Normalmente no vas a comer con Marco a estas horas, uh, o algo así?” preguntó. “¿Pasa algo malo?”

“Desde cuando te sabes mi maldito horario, Bertl,” solté, cubriéndome con las sábanas y dándole la espalda. Pareció quedarse sin palabras, el maldito gigante sudoroso.

“Uh… lo siento… ¿terminaste con tus clases hoy?”

“Sí, voy a tomar una siesta de manejo de ira ahora, así que lárgate de mi vista, ¡¿de acuerdo?!”

“Ah. D-de acuerdo…”

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse suavemente, dejé salir un resoplido de frustración.

Bertholdt no merecía ser tratado así, lo sabía, solo estaba intentando ser amable. Pero no estaba de humor para tratar con nadie en ese momento. Haría algo lindo por el probablemente más tarde.

Me tumbé bajo mis sabanas sabrá por cuanto tiempo, la luz de la tarde se coló por las cortinas mientras minúsculas partículas de polvo bailaban en los rayos de luz.

 _Marco no te necesita_ , una pequeña vocecilla me dijo. Y amargamente, estuve de acuerdo. Nadie me necesitaba. El mundo seguiría girando, con o sin Jean Kirschtein, y a nadie le importaría.

A… nadie…

le…

importaría.

 

* * *

_Volé por los tejados, sus tejas coloreaban telones con borrosos tonos de café y rojo. Dos delgados cordones me propulsaban hacia adelante, centellando con la luz del sol, los Titanes llenaban el área. Me detuve abruptamente cuando uno agarró mi pierna en el aire, y mi corazón casi se detuvo. Rebané su dedo para liberar mi extremidad y me fui de ahí, una inmensa espada en cada mano. Aterricé con fuerza en un tejado bastante grande, soltándome a correr. Alguien aterrizó en el techo conmigo, corriendo a mi lado._

_“¡Jean!” dijo. Giré la cabeza para encontrarme con un familiar rostro pecoso, su cabello oscuro se revolvía con el viento. “¡Gracias! Logré salir gracias a ti.”_

_“¿Eh?”_

_“¡Fue gracias a ti!” Su mirada era brillante y tranquilizadora, increíblemente fuera de lugar dada la situación. “Te lo dije antes, ¿no es cierto? ¡Naciste para ser un líder!”_

_Me burlé. ¿Yo, un líder? Si tenía que ser honesto, era la persona más egoísta que conocía. Pero sonreí orgullosamente al mismo tiempo, “Realmente no lo sé.”_

_Saltamos del techo entonces, columpiándonos y esquivando las carnosas manos de los Titanes mientras intentaban atraparnos en el aire, como si fuéramos como unos mosquitos molestos; una molestia._

_Y entonces se escuchó un grito horrorizado._

_Miré detrás de mí. Uno de mis camaradas había caído preso por un Titán, líquido escarlata chorreando en todas direcciones cuando se impactó contra su palma. ¡Pero no podíamos regresar ahora!_

_“¡Maldita sea!” brinqué hacia adelante con un grito. El cuartel central estaba cerca._

_Me impacté contra una ventana, el vidrio cayó alrededor mío mientras me impactaba contra el suelo y rodaba hacia adentro, propulsado por la fuerza de mi equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Me erguí en mis rodillas._ ¡¿Lo habían logrado?!

 _No había pasado un segundo de haberlo pensado, cuando todos mis amigos y camaradas irrumpieron el lugar, montones de vidrios quebrándose en el piso, sus brazos cubriendo sus rostros para protegerse. Bueno,_ casi _todos. Marco… Bertholdt… Annie… Reiner… Sasha…_

_“¿Cuántos de nosotros lo logramos?”_

_Una ola de culpa y responsabilidad me invadieron, el miedo arañando mis entrañas. Coloqué una mano sobre mi rostro, los dedos enterrándose en mi cabello._ Usando las muertes de nuestros camaradas… ¿Cuándo había muerto bajo mi ordenes?

 

* * *

 

“¡JEAN!”

Me desperté con un jadeo.

“Hombre, finalmente estás despierto. Dios, me estabas asustando…”

Estaba oscuro. La luz de la cocina se colaba por la puerta, iluminando la gran cabeza redonda de Connie desde atrás. “¿Connie…?” me ahogué. Estaba sorprendido de descubrir que mi garganta raspaba.

“Sí,” dijo, con una mano en mi hombro. “Lamento despertarte, hombre, pero te estabas revolcando y moviéndote como un loco de nuevo. Pero esta vez gritabas.”

“Oh,” fue todo lo que pude decir. Eso explicaba el dolor de garganta.

“Jean, no voy a mentir, estas empezando a asustarme con estas pesadillas que tienes. ¿De qué tratan?”

“Nada.” Murmuré.

“Bien, como sea,” refunfuñó, dando un paso hacia atrás para sentarse en su cama. “Lamento haberme preocupado. Aunque probablemente deberías buscar ayuda. A un psiquiatra profesional o algo así. No sé. Tiene que ser algo como pesadillas crónicas, ¿no?”

“Connie, la verdad no lo sé, y no hablaría con un psiquiatra aunque lo hubiera.”

No dijo nada respecto a eso. Nos quedamos acostados en la oscuridad por un minuto. Noté que mi corazón aún palpitaba violentamente entre mis costillas, y que había una ligera capa de sudor en toda mi piel. Respiré hondo, llenando mis pulmones con tanto aire que pensé que se reventarían, y con una agonizante lentitud, lo dejé salir, poco a poco.

“¿Eso ayuda?” Connie preguntó calladamente.

“Sí,” dije. “Eso hace.” Pude sentir como mi pulso y mi respiración regresaban a la normalidad, y me senté en la cama, recargando mi espalda contra la pared.

“¿Por qué estabas dormido?” preguntó. _Pero si hoy estamos preguntones_ , pensé sombríamente.

“¿No puedo tomar una estúpida siesta sin ser cuestionado por ello?” le respondí.

“Ah, bueno, no, no era eso lo que quería decir. Bertl dijo que estabas enojado y estabas tomando una ‘siesta para el control de la ira’.”

“Oh. Sí, cierto.”

 _“No_ necesito _tu ayuda, ¡No te necesito en lo absoluto!”_

Hice una mueca de dolor. Toda mi ferviente ira se había enfriado por el momento, y se estaba endureciendo en una fría y pesada carga en el fondo de mi estómago. Comenzó a darme nauseas.

“Tuve una pelea con Marco.”

“Wow,” dijo, sentándose, “¡¿Quieres decir en una pelea a puños?!”

“¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No creo que pudiera golpear a Marco nunca, hombre, ¿qué demonios?”

“Oh, lo lamento.” Relajó su espalda contra la pared del lado de su cuarto. “¿Por qué pelearon?”

“No fue mucho,” refunfuñé, sin querer entrar en detalles. Me paré entonces de la cama, tropezando con varias cosas mientras buscaba mis zapatos.

“¿A dónde vas?” preguntó Connie.

“Afuera.”

“Bueno mierda, Jean, solo estaba preguntando. Deja de ser tan insolente conmigo.”

Me burlé de él, pero oscuro como estaba, no creó que pudiera verme. Aun no estaba en un modo del todo sociable, al parecer. Reiner y Bertholdt estaban ahí, y de repente me sentí insanamente incómodo.

No por cómo había tratado a Bertholdt anteriormente.

Sino porque se estaban besando en el sillón en ese momento.

Se detuvieron cuando entré al recinto, la lengua de Reiner regresó precipitadamente hacia su propia boca. Evité mirarlos a los ojos, “Yo solo voy… a agarrar mi chamarra,” dije, tomándolo del respaldo del sofá.

Y me giré y me dirigí a la puerta. Aunque cuando llegué al umbral, me giré hacia los tórtolos.

“Bertl,” dije calladamente. Él se sentó derecho. “Yo, um, voy a ir a Starbucks ahora. ¿Quieres algo?”

Hicimos contacto visual, y me sonrió tímidamente. Parecía estar perfectamente consciente de que era mi propia forma de disculparme ya que simplemente no tenía las pelotas para decirlo de frente.

“S-solo chocolate caliente,” dijo, y le dirigí una sonrisa tensa antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Aunque por la delgada madera de la puerta, pude escuchar la voz ronca de Reiner retumbar, “¿A qué va a Starbucks a las siete de la noche? ¿Solo ahí puede conseguir café?”

 

* * *

 

La calidez de la pequeña tienda de café me envolvió en sus brazos, el aroma de los granos tostados de café reconfortaban mi nariz roja con la promesa de la cafeína. Rápidamente me formé en la línea, dos o tres personas delante de mi esperaban su turno para ordenar. Una persona pequeña con cabello rubio y corto hasta la barbilla estaba delante de mí.

“¿Armin?” dije, tentativo.

Se giró para mirarme con sus grandes ojos azules. “Oh, hola Jean,” dijo. “¿Planeas quedarte despierto hasta tarde o algo así?”

Lo miré. “Más bien no pienso dormir,” le dije.

“Oh” dijo, moviéndose hacia adelante cuando la fila avanzó. Me miró de reojo antes de decir, “Uh, ¿te importaría si habláramos un poco? ¿Necesitas ir a algún lado después?”

Mantuve mi rostro inmutable mientras estudiaba sus ojos. “Sí, claro, no tengo nada que hacer de todas maneras,” le dije, decidiendo que sus intenciones eran las mejores. En todos los años que conocía al chico, nunca antes había buscado el mal a nadie, así que era bueno confiar en él.

Nos fuimos a sentar en una butaca a un lado de la ventana cuando pedimos nuestras órdenes, y me di cuenta de que había pedido tres vasos grandes de café. “¿Para Eren y Mikasa?” pregunté, y el asintió. “Los estoy ayudando a estudiar esta noche para los próximos exámenes.”

Le sonreí. “Aunque normalmente terminan dormidos sobre ti. Y dudo que Mikasa necesite mucha ayuda…”

“Creo que solo quiere sentirse incluida, y no quiere hacer sentir mal a Eren,” dijo, sonriendo suavemente.

“Como sea,” dije “¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?”

“Si… sobre eso,” dije, sus ojos viajaron hacia el mostrador de la tienda. “¿Por qué estas comprando café? ¿Vas a estudiar, o…?”

La mirada que me dio me dijo que todo lo que necesitaba saber—él sabía exactamente porque quería embriagarme con cafeína esa noche. Así que solo suspiré y lo miré farfullando.

“Eso pensé.” Se acomodó en el borde de su asiento. “Jean, sobre la fiesta de Ymir la semana pasada.”

“Oh Dio,” dije, alzando una mano. “¿Podemos detenernos aquí?”

“¡Pero-!”

“Realmente no quiero hablar de eso.”

“¿ _Realmente_ no quieres hablar de eso?” me incriminó con la mirada, y yo miré hacia otro lado, mirando ceñudo por la ventana donde la oscuridad abrazaba al campus. Supuse que si tenía que hablar con alguien en ese momento, debería de ser con Armin. Habíamos tenido conversaciones similares en el pasado de todas maneras.

“Yo… quiero disculparme. Por el comportamiento de Eren. No debío haber dicho algunas de las cosas que dij-“

“Armin.” Pude sentir los músculos de mi rostro relajarse en una expresión más suave, y me giré para encontrarlo mirándome formalmente. “ _Tú_ no necesitas disculparte por _él_. Él puede hacerse responsable por su maldita boca.”

“Pero… Jean…”

“¿Si?”

“Has… has estado teniendo más pesadillas, ¿no es así?”

Tragué y le asentí solemnemente.

“Bien… y esta es una pregunta seria, ¿de acuerdo?”

Volví a asentir.

“Jean, ¿has conocido gente aquí en la Universidad de Trost que hayas visto _antes_ en tus sueños?”

Todos mis músculos parecieron contraerse con su pregunta, congelándome en mi lugar.

_Oh Dios._

“¡Armin!...... ¡Jean!”

Se deslizó por la butaca, y tuvo que tronarme los dedos a la altura de los ojos para sacarme de mi trance. “Vamos,” susurró. Lo seguí al mostrador, mis piernas se movían con sacudidas, y mientras tomábamos nuestras charolas de cartón, descubrí que mis manos se sacudían violentamente. Armin se dio cuenta, pero se mantuvo callado al respecto, mirándome con cuidado mientras regresábamos a la mesa. Realmente admiraba a Armin por eso—la mayoría de los otros se hubieran asustado o se hubieran ofrecido a llevar mis bebidas o algo realmente tonto.

Armin por otro lado, parecía tener la mente clara no importaba lo que hiciera. Nos volvimos a sentar, me tanteó con un, “¿Jean?”

“Sí…”

Volvió a preguntarme de nuevo, “¿Has conocido a gente aquí-?“

“ _Sí_.”

“Oh…”

Mantuve mis ojos anclados a mi regazo, sintiendo mi estómago revolverse por las náuseas.

“¿Te importaría decirme quién?” casi susurró. Sacudí mi cabeza.

“Nah, esta… está bien. Uh.” Dejé salir un suspiro tembloroso, deslizando mis dedos temblantes por mi cabello nerviosamente. “Oh por Dios, Armin, son… son todos.”

“ _¿Todos?_ ”

Enterré mi rostro en mis manos, recargando los codos en la mesa. “Connie. Connie y Sasha eran amigos en mi sueño también. Ella comía tanto como lo hace ahora, sino es que más… Y Reiner. Reiner y Bertholdt y Annie. ¡Ellos estaban ahí!”

“Jean-“

“Pero eso no es todo, Ymir y Christa también… ambas. Juntas.” Mi voz era callada y temblorosa, ahogada tras la piel de mi palma y mis dedos.

“… ¿Qué hay de Marco?” preguntó calladamente.

Lo miré por entre mis manos. “¿Marco…? Yo… No lo sé. Yo…”

_“Te lo dije antes, ¿no es cierto? ¡Naciste para ser un líder!”_

Me tumbé sobre la mesa, mis brazos se enredaron fuertemente contra mi estómago.

“¡Jean!”

“¡Marco!” susurré, y presioné mi frente contra la fría superficie de madera de la mesa frente a mí.

“¿Estás bien?” murmuró Armin.

“Siento que voy a vomitar,” gruñí. Realmente iba a hacerlo. Mi cabeza estaba girando y mi estómago tenía convulsiones.

“Recuerda: respira profundo,” dijo Armin, su voz clara y suave. Hice como me dijo, absorbiendo tanto aire como podía retener. Mientras lo dejaba salir, llevé una de mis manos hurgando en mi cabello.

“¿Debo tomarlo como que sí recuerdas a Marco, entonces?” dijo. Asentí contra la mesa. “Acabo de soñar con él… estábamos corriendo- espera, ¿qué?” mi cabeza se levantó para mirar a Armin a los ojos. “¿Qué quieres decir con _recuerdas_?”

Sus ojos se abrieron, y parecía ligeramente con pánico. “Um. B-bueno, es solo que, en el segundo año de secundaria, me estabas contando sobre… un cierto sueño que tuviste. Y tu sueño tenía a este chico… y por la forma que lo describiste, sonaba como Marco. Así que pensé…”

“Wow, wow, espera un segundo, Armin, retrocede; no recuerdo nada de esto.”

Nos miramos el uno al otro, él mostraba una expresión alarmada mientras yo lo miraba, desconcertado.

“Eso es realmente extraño… estabas bastante consternado por eso,” dijo, su voz fue decayendo. “Quiero decir, _realmente_. No es algo que se pudiera olvidar fácilmente…”

“¿De qué trataba el sueño?”

Normalmente preferiría _no_ discutir el contenido de mis sueños, pero esto era importante, y realmente aterrador, para ser honestos.

“Era sobre…” su voz se fue apagando, y lentamente llevó sus manos para cubrir su boca, sus ojos cayeron hasta mirar a la mesa. Se quedó sentado así por varios minutos, pensando.

“¿Armin?” murmuró. Sacudió la cabeza, su cabello meneándose cuando lo hizo, y bajó sus manos para revelar su boca presionada en una fina línea.

“Escucha, Jean. Algunas veces, olvidamos las cosas por accidente. Cosas triviales. Cosas que simplemente pasan desapercibidas por nuestras mentes. Pero otras veces, olvidamos cosas… a propósito. Nuestras mentes no pueden soportarlas. Así que las olvidamos. Cosas tan horrendas, que nuestros cerebros deciden bloquearlas de nuestra memoria por completo.”

Pude sentir la sangre bajarse de mi rostro, la nausea había regresado con venganza. Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos y tuve que recordarme respirar.

“Creo que ese sueño es una de esas cosas.”

Sentí su mano en la mía, pero ni siquiera había registrado el movimiento de su brazo moviéndose a su lado. “Jean, mírame,” me mandó. Mis ojos se habían desenfocado, y lentamente volví a encontrar el rostro de Armin.

Dijo, “No creo que deba decirte sobre lo que trataba.”

“¡Pero-!”

“Piénsalo, Jean. ¿Qué pudiste haber soñado que fue tan terrible que tu mente terminó por bloquearlo por completo? ¿ _Realmente_ quieres saberlo?”

No tenía una respuesta que darle. La idea me aterraba absolutamente; las pesadillas regularmente eran malas, ¿pero una que fuera tan horrífica y terrible que terminé por bloquearla del todo?”

“No lo sé,” dije. “Pero… ¿qué tal si lo sueño de nuevo? ¿Qué voy a hacer?”

“Creo que no deberías preocuparte por ello hasta que sea tiempo de eso. Dejémoslo en el olvido. Se bloqueó por una razón.”

Asentí hoscamente, mi mano se contrajo bajo la suya, y retiró su brazo. “Y me estaba preguntando…”

“¿Sí?”

“¿Hay algo que puedas hacer para mantener los sueños a raya?”

“No dormir,” solté.

Sonrió. “Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Hay veces en las que _no_ tengas los sueños?”

Pude sentir una ola de calor inundar mis mejillas. “S-sí… aunque es un poco extraño. No sueño cuando paso la noche con Marco.”

Armin me dirigió la más triste mirada que le había visto darme, casi como si le rompiera el corazón. “¿Q-qué? ¡¿Es tan malo?!”

Sacudió la cabeza. “N-no, no es eso…” Miró hacia abajo. “No te preocupes por eso. Deberías tratar de dormir con él más seguido.”

“………”

“…… ¿Qué?”

“Nada.”

“…N-no importa, tal vez en vez de quedarte despierto toda la noche hoy, pregúntale si puedes ir a su dormitorio. Estoy seguro de que no le importará.”

Dejé salir un gruñido bajo, sentándome en mi silla y dejándome caer. “No puedo,” me quejé.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?”

“Tuvimos… algo así como una pelea.”

“¿Seguramente no se pelearon a puños?”

“¡No! ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo piensa eso? Solo fue un argumento, de verdad.”

“Oh… ¿Qué pasó?”

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, mis pulmones se sentían tiesos y encogidos. “Nosotros solo… Creo que nos metimos en nuestros asuntos más de lo debido. No quería decirme que era lo que le pasaba, y yo no pude decirle sobre las pesadillas… Ugh, diciéndolo en voz alta, siento como todo fue tan _estúpido_. Probablemente no debí de alterarme tanto…”

“Nunca es tarde para disculparse,” dijo Armin.

“No quiero,” gruñí. “Dije cosas malas.”

“Y entonces, ¿vas a dejar que su amistad terminé así? Es algo triste.”

“Como sea. No teníamos mucho siendo amigos de todas formas.”

“Sí,” Armin se encogió de hombros, “Pero para ser una amistad tan corta, los dos eran bastante cercanos.”

Me erguí ante eso, apretando más mis brazos contra mi pecho. “¿Y cómo es que _tú_ sabrías algo así de nuestra amistad? ¿Eh?”

“Bueno, no mucho, creo,” admitió tímidamente, “Pero la foto que publicó en tu muro me dio la impresión de que ustedes dos lo eran.” Alzó dos dedos cruzados. “Te _quedaste_ dormido en su hombro, después de todo, y estabas lo suficientemente cómodo como para babearlo todo.”

“¡¿Qué?!”

Armin se llevó ambas manos a la boca para cubrírsela, riendo calladamente entre sus dedos antes de sacar su teléfono y abriendo Facebook. Me lo entregó.

Justo ahí en mi muro había una foto de Marco y yo. Fue subida por mí, aparentemente, así que debió haber sido tomada con mi teléfono. Marco lo sostenía, y justo a un lado de él estaba yo. Mi cabeza se recargaba en su hombro con mis ojos cerrados y mi boca abierta. Tenía la sonrisa más descarada que le hubiera visto, sus ojos brillaban con una risa silenciosa. “Jeje ;)” se titulaba. “Joder,” murmuré entre un suspiro. Traté de sonar irritado, pero mientras lo decía, mis labios se fueron curvando en una pequeña sonrisa.

Miré abajo en los comentarios.

 

 

“Gracias, Reiner,” murmuré, volviendo a subir a la fotografía. Mi vista descansó en el rostro sonriente de Marco, y fruncí el ceño triste.

“¿No vas a darte por vencido con él, cierto?” dijo Armin. Lo miré por sobre su teléfono, y una ola de confianza y determinación me bañó completamente.

“Para nada. Nunca lo haría.” Y era cierto. Nunca había planeado en dejar de hablarle a Marco. Solo era un poco orgulloso como para ser yo el que diera el primer paso, no tuve más remedio que admitirlo. Le entregué a Armin su teléfono.

“Lo conoces mejor que yo,” dijo, “Pero creo que Marco es la clase de persona que te escuchará y aceptará una disculpa sin pensarlo dos veces. No te haría sentir peor de lo que te sientes ahora. Dale una oportunidad, ¿quieres?”

“Sí,” dije. “Gracias, Armin. Eres genial, ¿lo sabías? Aunque _sí_ sigas a Eren como una enredadera.”

Armin pareció tomárselo como un desconcierto. “Gr-gracias, creo… pero, ¿una _enredadera_? Es un poco rudo.”

Su teléfono vibró en su mano apenas las palabras habían salido de su mano, y cuando miró hacia abajo, se levantó.

“Tengo que irme, Eren y Mikasa están algo impacientes,” dijo, guardando su celular en su bolsillo y tomando sus bebidas. “Recuerda lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo? Fue lindo hablar contigo, Jean.”

“Sí, lo mismo digo,” me despedí de él, viéndolo mientras se apresuraba a salir. Se detuvo en la puerta. “¡Oh, sí!” ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de este sábado?”

“Uh… ¿Qué fiesta?”

“Habrá una fiesta en la granja abandonada a la que irán Eren y Mikasa, y yo iré con ellos. Podemos llevar a la gente que queramos, y ya invitamos a Connie, así que pensé ya debería de habértela mencionado…”

Sacudí la cabeza.

“Bueno, habrá una fogata y paseo en carreta y bebida, por lo que escuché, así que eres bienvenido y puedes traer a Marco. Ya sabes, cuando hagas las paces con él.”

Me dio una amplia sonrisa antes de girarse sobre sus talones y dejarme atrás. Permanecí sentado en mi asiento un largo minuto, reflexionando la conversación que acababa de tener.

_¿Qué aprendimos el día de hoy, Jean?_

Que tenía que disculparme con Marco lo más pronto posible para que pudiera dormir con él. Em, en su habitación, quise decir.

Pero sentado ahí, me di cuenta de que no tenía ni las ganas ni el coraje para sacar mi teléfono y enviarle un mensaje. Tenía que irle a dar su chocolate a Bertholdt de todas formas. Así que, asegurándome de que las bebidas estuvieran aún a la temperatura del sol, las tomé de la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta.

 

* * *

 

_Dos enormes titanes me miraban por el agujero en uno de los lados del edificio, los aprendices recién graduados detrás de mí luchaban en todas las direcciones, entrando en pánico. Y entonces, un puño gigantesco se impactó contra un lado del rostro de uno de los Titanes._

_“¡¿Qué?!”_

Brinqué despierto.

“Oh gracias, maldita sea,” murmuré, descansando mi cabeza en mis manos. Estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, con un vaso vacio de Starbucks delante de mí. La cocina era la única habitación de la suite con las luces encendidas, todos los demás se habían ido a la cama. Connie había cerrado la puerta de nuestra habitación, y los extraños ruidos de Reiner y Bertholdt habían bajado considerablemente. No había tenido la intensión de dormitar, pero la cafeína había actuado rápidamente en mi sistema. Solo estaba agradecido de haber despertado antes de que el sueño se pusiera peor.

Saqué mi teléfono y revisé la hora. Era un poco después de la media noche.

Tallando mis ojos, me di cuenta de que tenía una remota posibilidad de quedarme despierto toda la noche. _¿Aun así debería arriesgarme a irme a dormir?_ Me pregunté. Por mucho que odiara las pesadillas, siempre había sido capaz de manejarlas bastante bien.

_“¿Qué pudiste haber soñado que fue tan terrible que tu mente terminó por bloquearlo por completo?”_

Si, no, al diablo con eso, no iba a arriesgar una mierda. Desbloqué mi teléfono rápidamente, abriendo mi buzón de mensajes y seleccionando el nombre de Marco.

Pero… No tenía ni la más remota idea de que decirle. ¿Aun estaría molesto conmigo? ¿Me ignoraría? Suspiré. No había forma de saberlo a menos que lo intentara, ¿no?

**_Para: Marco  
hey. stas dspierto?_ **

Por quince largos minutos me quedé sentado en la mesa de la cocina, mi pie golpeando desesperadamente el piso. ¿Qué demonios estaba él haciendo? No podía estar dormido ya ¿o sí? Mierda, probablemente me _estaba_ ignorando, maldita sea, y lo merecía también. Joder.

**_Para: Marco  
mira. se q probablemnt stes dormido o algo asi, o solamnt no quieras hablarm, pero quería disculparm. _ **

Hice una mueca mientras escribía eso. Odiaba decir que lo sentía. Tragándome mi orgullo con el mismo entusiasmo con el que se traga veneno, continué.

**_no debi de entrometerm en tus asuntos personales. podemos seguir siendo amigos? realmnt m gustaría ir contigo ahora, si no te importa. xfa._ **

Agregué esas tres últimas letras en desesperación, prácticamente rogándole que me dejara ir con él. Pero después de otros diez minutos de zapateo y de golpes de los dedos en la mesa, decidí que tal vez aun seguía bastante enojado conmigo. Y era comprensible.

**_Para: Marco  
realmnt me gustaría q stuvieras despierto ahorita. no stas ignorando mis msjs xq stas enojado knmigo, cierto?_ **

Esta vez, su respuesta llegó en cinco minutos, y suspiré en alivio. Excepto que ere no era realmente el tipo de mensaje que había estado esperando…

**_De: Marco  
jea nn xq esatria enojaaaaado somos mejoresssssss amigossssss rcuenrdas??????/ :):)))):) ers un tontito jen!!!_ **

**_Para: Marco  
pero que mierda_ **

Esperé unos minutos por una explicación, pero por supuesto, no llegó ninguna. Mi estómago se revolvió incómodo, y mi ceño se frunció en preocupación, repasé los mensajes hasta encontrar el botón de ‘llamar’. Tomó unos diez tonos antes de que contestara.

“¿Holaaaa?”

“Uh… ¿Marco?”

Jadeó en el micrófono. “Jeaaaaan,” prácticamente cantó. “Con que ahí eshtash…”

“… ¡¿Estás _borracho_?!”

Soltó una risita—realmente _soltó una risita_ —y dijo, “Tal vesh.” Se quedó callado del otro lado por un segundo. “Te extraño, Jean.” Le dio un poco de hipo, y golpeé mi mano contra mi rostro, gruñendo en voz alta.

“¡¿Qué tan jodidamente ebrio estás?! Maldita sea, Marco, voy para allá en un segundo, ¿me escuchaste?”

“Oh noooo,” dijo. “Estas enojado conmigo otra vez, ¿no es cierto?” Su voz era pesada y llena de gimoteos.

“Ah, mierda, no, no estoy enojado, solo—voy para allá, ¿de acuerdo? No hagas nada estúpido hasta que yo llegue.”

Colgué antes de darle oportunidad de avergonzarse más a sí mismo y me apresuré a empacar mis cosas, despertando a un Connie disgustado en el proceso. Estuve en la puerta en menos de cinco minutos, con todo lo que necesitaría para el siguiente día empacado en mi mochila.

Corrí en la noche, la neblina se estaba asentando alrededor del campus y eso hacía mucho más difícil el poder ver por dónde iba.

Cuando finalmente logré entrar por las puertas principales de Sina, Petra era la que estaba de guardia, gracias a Dios.

“Oh, ¡Hola, Jean!” me saludó desde atrás de su escritorio. Asentí en su dirección y rápidamente me introduje, aferrándome a los tirantes de mi mochila tan fuerte que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. Si cualquiera que hubiera estado de guardia en vez de Petra, tendría que haber enseñado mi identificación de estudiante y entonces sabrían que realmente no era residente de Sina. Para cuando llegué a la habitación 323, estaba increíblemente exhausto.

Golpeé mis nudillos contra la puerta.

“¡Marco!” llamé.

“¡Polo!”

“Oh, pero que mierda, abre esta puerta en este maldito instante. Soy yo, Jean.”

Aguardé impaciente mientras la cerradura se movía, Marco batallaba por quitar el seguro y abrir la puerta desde su lado. Casi decido patear la puerta por mí mismo, tardó demasiado.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Marco desplomarse contra el marco de la puerta. Sus mejillas estaban pintadas con un ligero rosado debajo de sus pecas, y su cabello estaba todo desarreglado.

“¡Hola, Jean!” dijo, tambaleándose hacia a un lado para dejarme pasar. Y déjenme decirles, su cuarto era una maldita catástrofe. Había latas de cerveza vacías toradas por toda la habitación, tiradas por todo el suelo y vacías yaciendo de lado. Rápidamente me metí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, cerrándola con seguro.

“Marco, maldito idiota, ¡¿de dónde demonios salió todo este alcohol?!”

Me miró, deslizándose por la pared hasta sentarse sobre su trasero. “Ymir,” otro hipo. “¡Es muy amable!”

“Sí, es toda una maldita santa. Hombre, ¡mírate! No deberías de beber así tú solo, ¡¿qué pasaría si tienes una intoxicación de alcohol?! ¡Eres un tonto!”

Se encogió ante eso, jalando sus rodillas hasta su pecho y colgando su cabeza.

“Lo siento…”

“¡Argh! No, ¡escucha!” lancé mi mochila en una esquina de la habitación, me arrodillé junto a él y coloqué una mano sobre su hombro. “Solo estoy preocupado, y no creo que pueda soportar que terminaras en el hospital o alguna mierda por el estilo por mi culpa, y… ¿qué demonios?”

Marco había alzado la cabeza para mirarme fijamente, y me di cuenta de que estaba abrazando un puñado de ropa contra su pecho.

“¡¿Es esa mi ropa?!”

Su boca se moldeó en un puchero, sus ojos pesados. “No te la voy a dar,” murmuró.

Mi mandíbula se cayó en exasperación mientras lo miraba apretar su abrazo en mi ropa. “Eres bastante extraño cuando estas ebrio, ¿lo sabías? Ahora arriba, vamos a la cama.”

Me puse de pie, dándole una mano para que se levantara, pero no la tomó. Solo me siguió mirando. Y sus ojos se humedecieron.

_Oh mierda._

“Yo… lo siento mucho, Jean.” Tiró su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, y la recargó contra la pared. “Si te necee-¡hic!-ito. Te necesito mucho.” Su nariz se había puesto roja, y mis entrañas se encogieron dolorosamente con la vista.

Me volví a hincar. “Heeeeeey,” dije suavemente, colocando mis manos en sus hombros. “Está bien. Somos mejores amigos, ¿no? Los amigos se perdonan los unos a los otros, ¿cierto?”

Me sonrió, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. “Oh Dios, no no no no no, no hagas eso. Mierda, ¿qué se supone que haga si lloras, bebe llorón? No puedo soportarlo, en verdad, basta.” Limpié la gota ofensiva de si mejilla con la manga de mi chamarra, y de repente su rostro cayó. Quité la mano. “¿Qué pasa?”

Se arqueó levemente, esa fue mi señal para brincar y correr por el basurero. Lo puse delante de él justo a tiempo. Asquerosos líquidos estomacales salieron de su boca, derramándose por el basurero y salpicando contra la bolsa que cubría el interior. Era bastante asqueroso, pero no me sorprendía, considerando lo ebrio que se había puesto. Tan pronto como terminó, tomé su botella con agua del escritorio y se la entregué. “Enjuágate la boca, ¿sí? Voy a deshacerme de esto, apesta a mierda.” Quité el basurero de su vista, asegurándome de que hiciera lo que le había dicho antes de llevar el bote al cuarto de basura al final del corredor. Cuando regresé, aún seguía tirado en el piso, con mi ropa junto a él, olvidada. Me aseguré de patearlas casualmente detrás de mí, lejos de su alcance.

Dejé el basurero en el suelo y coloqué un pie a cada lado de su torso, mirándolo desde arriba. “¿No te emborrachaste por nuestra estúpida pelea, cierto?” le pregunté, alzando una ceja.

Marco apenas y suspiró, parpadeando lentamente. “Te extrañaba, Jean. Pensé que me odiabas. Soy lo peor.”

Giré los ojos. “No, no lo eres, eres increíble-asquerosamente fantástico. Nunca podría odiarte.” Le ofrecí mis dos manos para que las tomara. “Y yo también te extrañé.”

Las tomó lentamente, colocando cada una de sus manos en las mías. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y después de asegurarle que lo iba a ayudar a levantarse de ahí, finalmente fui capaz de ponerlo de pie. Bueno, algo así. Él recargó todo su peso en mí, sus piernas sueltas debajo de él. Después de guiarlo hasta su cama, tiré para quitarle los zapatos y lo hice acostarse. “Duérmete, ¿de acuerdo?”

Trastabillé entre varias latas cuando fui a apagar la luz, el violento impacto del aluminio contra la madera me hicieron sisear irritado. Una vez que la habitación estuvo en la oscuridad, Marco dejó salir un leve gimotea. “¿Ahora _qué_?” gruñí, sacándome los zapatos.

“No te vayas…”

“No lo haré,” dije, deteniéndome en su cama de camino a la mía. “Voy a pasar la noche contigo. ¿Te parece bien?”

Lo escuché emitir un murmullo complacido, mis ojos aún se ajustaban a la falta de luz, y sonreí en su dirección. “Buenas noches, Marc-¡OH!” una fuerte mano salió de la nada y tomó mi antebrazo con fuerza, y de repente fui jalado a su cama, los resortes del colchón crujieron ante el nuevo peso cuando colapsé sobre Marco.

“Wow, uh, ¿qué estás-?”

“Shhh,” dijo. “Puedes dormir en mi cama.” El brazo de Marco se asió fuertemente alrededor de mí, atrapándome en su cálido abrazo. De deslizó de costado hasta que logré caer de lado también, y así estuve acostado de lado en el colchón junto a él. Me retorcí desafiante en sus brazos. “¡Marco, esta no es una buena idea!” Su rostro cada vez estaba más cerca; podía sentir su cálido aliento cerca de mí. “¿M-Marco?” mi voz se quebró. Mis piernas estaban enredadas con las de él, y sus brazos me impedían alejarme. Estaba rodeado por Marco pro todos los francos. Atrapado.

Y entonces, con una agonizante lentitud, levantó su rostro hacia el mío, y… casi pude jurar que iba a _besarme_ , su boca estaba a centímetros de la mía, y puedo jurar a diestra y siniestra que fue solo un instinto lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos y hacer la cabeza para atrás. Pero entonces su rostro se movió de lado, su mejilla rozando con la mía despacio, el calor de su piel en la mía me sacó un escalofrío. Se detuvo en mi hombro, entonces se giró para enterrar su nariz en la curvatura de mi cuello. Dejé de respirar. Y me _olfateó._

“¡¿Marco?!”

Pero no se detuvo ahí. Se atrevió a seguir bajando, inhalando con fuerza mientras lo hacía. Comencé a ponerme increíblemente nervioso cuando su nariz presionó la parte baja de mi estómago, y casi abro la boca para decirle que no bajara más, pero entonces…

 _¿Eso sería algo tan malo?_ Me mordí el labio, sintiéndome caliente bajo el cuello cuando la imagen apareció en mi mente; la imagen de Marco bajándome los pantalones por mis caderas, su rostro maravillosamente cerca de mi—

“Oh, Dios,” susurré, parpadeando rápidamente en un intento por borrar la imagen de mi mente. Marco estaba volviendo a subir, su rostro aún pegado a mí, y de repente, estaba de regreso en la curvatura de mi cuello.

“Hueles tan bien, Jean.” Su voz era baja y grave. Tragué saliva.

“O-oye… realmente creo que debería irme a mi cama… ¿s-sí?”

Gimió ante eso, solamente jalándome más contra su pecho y apretándome contra él. Colocó una pierna sobre mi cintura y aullé en sorpresa.

“Duerme _conmigo_ , Jean,” rogó.

Mi rostro se sintió increíblemente caliente ante eso, el consejo de Armin regresó a mi mente. _“Deberías tratar de dormir con él más seguido.”_

Suspiré contra el hombro de Marco. “Esto está algo apretado, así que sería mejor si… ¿Marco?”

Un ligero redoble que sonó más o menos como un ronquido apagado fue su única respuesta.

“No puedo _creerlo_ , gruñí. Pero acostado ahí, con mi nariz enterrada en la playera de Marco y respirando su esencia (una extraña mezcla a pino y lavanda, con un toque de lo que solamente puede ser descrito como _el aroma de Marco_ ), me encontré cayendo rendido al suelo. Su aroma, el sonido se du gentil respiración, el ladito de su corazón, y cálido cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos… me sentí cómodo. Y, era un poco extraño, pero me sentí… en casa.

 _Seguro_.

Levanté los ojos para mirarlo, logrando ver su rostro durmiente entre la oscuridad. _Adorable_.

Con falta de sueño y emocionalmente exhausto, me quedé dormido en los brazos de Marco, acurrucándome contra él, contento.

 

* * *

Fue un cambio de peso lo que me regresó de la profundidad de mi inconciencia. El ligero chillido del resorte del colchón. Y el sonido de una cabeza golpeando la almohada.

“¿Qué pasó?” escuché a alguien quejarse patéticamente. Entreabrí mis ojos. Era Marco, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y su cabello oscuro le cubría el rostro.

“Te embriagaste, idiota,” le dije. Descubrí que mi brazo se había acomodado por sí solo alrededor de Marco en la noche, y lo quité de ahí para poder tallar perezosamente mis ojos.

“Estas despierto,” jadeó.

“No me digas.”

Marco comenzó a desenredarse de mis extremidades, alejándose y mirándome. “Lo siento,” murmuró. “No recuerdo exactamente… lo que pasó.”

 _Te embriagaste y vomitaste y me jalaste a tu cama y me olfateaste todo._ Pero no lo dije. Solamente bostecé.

“¿Aún estas molesto conmigo?” dijo calladamente. Y me giré para mirarlo a través de mis pesados párpados, sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo con un ceño.

“¿Qué?” y entonces recordé: nuestra estúpida pelea. “Oh… No, no lo estoy.” Parpadeé al mirarlo, capturando su hosca expresión. “Ven aquí,” le dije.

Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo jalé hacia mí, y lo sentí endurecerse incómodamente. Moví mis labios a su oído. “Si vuelves a emborracharte de esa maldita manera de nuevo, más te vale asegurarte de que yo esté aquí contigo, porque eso pudo haberse puesto peligroso en cualquier momento,” gruñí.

“… No sabía que iba a embriagarme de esa manera,” dijo.

“Nunca nadie lo sabe. Solo no seas tan estúpido y bebas solo de esa manera. No estabas bebiendo por la pelea de ayer, ¿cierto?”

No me respondió. En vez de eso, me preguntó otra cosa. “Jean, ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?”

Me alejé de él y volví a bostezar, acurrucándome un poco más bajo las sábanas. “Uh… revisa tu teléfono. Específicamente tus mensajes de texto y las llamadas recientes.”

Se sentó, haciendo una mueca por lo que seguramente era una terrible resaca. Mirando alrededor, se tanteó los bolsillos de los pantalones que aún estaba usando y sacó su teléfono, la luz de la pantalla bañó sus pecas con el brillo.

Vi sus ojos moverse de un lado a otro, leyendo los mensajes.

Cuando finalmente levantó la vista, dijo, “¿Quiero saber qué fue lo que dije cuando llamaste?”

“Probablemente no,” dije.

“…¿estabas bien? ¿Por qué querías venir con tanta urgencia?”

Suspiré. No quería decirle realmente lo de las pesadillas, pero probablemente lo adivinaría de todas maneras. “¿Puedo decir que no quiero hablar de eso ahora, o nos pelearemos de nuevo?”

“No tienes que decírmelo ahora… oh Dios, Jean, yo… las cosas que dije. No quería decirlas, ¿lo sabes, cierto? Yo solo-“

“No digas nada,” suspiré. “Te disculpaste lo suficiente anoche. No te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Yo también dije cosas terribles. Y lo siento por eso.”

Me frunció el ceño, sus grandes ojos marrones abiertos, y me recordaron el momento en que lloró la noche anterior.

“No me mires así,” gruñí.

“De acuerdo… ¿pero, Jean?” se acostó boca arriba junto a mí, relajándose.

“¿Sí?”

“¿Cómo fue que terminamos dormidos juntos en la misma cama?”

“No fue mi intensión,” dije. “Me agarraste y me jalaste a la cama y no me dejabas ir.”

Gruñó fuertemente, cubriendo su sonrojado rostro con una mano. “Lo siento.” Su cabeza se levantó para mirarme, con los ojos como platos. “No hice nada extraño, ¡¿cierto?! Si lo hice, no significó nada, ¡¿de acuerdo?!”

_“Hueles tan bien, Jean.”_

Le sonreí. “Nope. No hiciste nada extraño. ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Marco? ¿Qué es lo que _crees_ que pudiste haber hecho?”

Sus mejillas se encendieron en un brillante escarlata, y me dio un rápido empujón.

“¡Solo dime si hoce algo extraño, Jean! ¡Hablo en serio!”

Me reí, amando sus reacciones. “Ya, está bien, no lo hiciste.” Me miró. “¡En serio!” insistí. “¡No hiciste nada fuera de lo ordinario excepto arrastrarme a la cama contigo! Para ser honesto, creo que eres un poquito cariñoso cuando estas ebrio…”

“¿Un _poquito_?”

“Sí.”

Nos quedamos acostados en la cama de Marco por varios minutos, sin hablar, solamente embriagándonos en el calor corporal del otro. Era lindo. Las sábanas olían como Marco.

“¿Qué hora es?” pregunté suavemente, rompiendo el silencio.

Miró su teléfono, volviendo a parpadear ante la luz de la pantalla.

“Astronomía empieza en media hora,” dijo.

“Oh… ¿Irás a clases hoy?”

Sacudió la cabeza, su cabello se regó por la almohada.

“Lo entiendo,” dije, revolviendo su mencionado cabello de manera juguetona antes de deslizarme fuera de la cama. Me paré y me estiré, gruñendo de alivio cuando mis huesos crujieron y tronaron, antes de ponerme los zapatos y tomar mi mochila. Me detuve en la puerta.

“¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?” pregunté.

Presionando su rostro contra la almohada, dejó salir un ahogado, “ _Dios_ , no.”

Me reí malvadamente ante su infortunio. Probablemente no le daría hambre hasta después de un buen rato. “Tal vez venga a verte más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Duerme un poco, Marco.”

Me giré y caminé hacia el corredor, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me detuve en el pasillo, sonriendo para mí mismo. Me sentí extrañamente burbujeante y vertiginoso, y no estaba muy seguro de porqué. Desde atrás de la puerta, escuché un ronco, “Diós, Jean.”

El sentimiento burbujeante se intensifico.

 

* * *

**_De: Marco  
Ahora tengo un poquito de hambre…_ **

Sonreí ante el mensaje de texto. Claro que tenía.

“¡Sasha, maldita tramposa!”

“No, ¡te vencí con alegoría y ventaja! ¡Me debes una comida, Connie!”

Alcé la vista para ver a Sasha y a Connie discutiendo en el área de estar, mirando como estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes el uno contra el otro con los controles de mi Xbox 360. “Lo rompen, lo pagan,” les dije, pero ninguno pareció escucharme. Encogiéndome de hombros, escribí una respuesta.

**_Para: Marco  
m lo imagine. d acuerdo, espera un poco y te llvare algo. crees q puedas esperarm una hra?_ **

**_De: Marco  
Claro. :) Gracias._ **

**_Para: Marco  
ntp. tmb… esto va a sonar algo extraño. pro crees q pueda quedarm sta noche contigo d nuevo? prometo dormir n mi propia cama sta vz_ **

Sonriendo irónicamente, escribí un segundo mensaje que acompañara al primero.

**_Para: Marco  
a menos d q prefieras que vuelva a dormir n la tuya ;)_ **

Su respuesta fue algo tardía.

**_De: Marco  
¡Claro que puedes! Aunque puedes dormir en tu propia cama, ¡eres un niño grande ahora! Creo en ti. :)_ **

**_Para: Marco  
je grax. t veo d rato._ **

**_De: Marco  
Pero… ¿alguna vez vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa? ¿Cómo el que quieras pasar conmigo la noche con tantas ganas?_ **

“Hmm.” Hice una mueca. Suponía que _debía_ contarle en algún punto, considerando que lo estaba buscando para sentirme seguro.

**_Para: Marco  
d acuerdo, si. t lo dire eventualmnt, ok? siempre y cuando tu m digas q s lo q paso CONTIGO_ **

**_De: Marco  
Hecho._ **

Me senté en mi silla en la mesa de la cocina, cerrando mis libros rudamente y guardé mis plumas. Me tenía que bañar y empacar ropa extra.

Esa tarde, llevé dos cajas grandes de nuestra pizza favorita, y la comimos juntos en silencio. Llevé también toda mi mochila llena de tarea y libros de trabajo, y pasé un buen rato trabajando en mi tarea de cálculo.

Marco solamente se dedicó a mirarme, aunque dudaba que yo fuera tan interesante.

“Tienes que ayudarme a ponerme al corriente con astronomía,” dijo, y le sonreí suavemente.

“No necesitarías mi ayuda si no fueras un alcohólico.”

Hizo una mueca. “¡ _No_ soy un alcohólico! ¿Me ayudarás o no?”

“Sí, sí,” me reí. “Solo déjame terminar esto, ¿de acuerdo? Dame quince minutos.”

“De acuerdo,” dijo, y tomó otro pedazo de pizza.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la noche viendo mis notas, y tengo que admitirlo, pude haberme desesperado unas dos o tres veces con él… me sentí bastante mal por eso, y me disculpé varias veces por mi corto temperamento, pero no le importó. Me sentí como un terrible profesor. Demonios, _era_ y terrible profesor, pero eso no detuvo a Marco para dar lo mejor y entender mis patéticas explicaciones, y lo admiré por eso.

Esa noche, no bromeamos y no nos provocamos entre los dos mucho… Era como si aún estuviéramos un poco sensibles por la reciente pelea del otro día, y fuimos increíblemente amables el uno con el otro. Creo que simplemente queríamos asegurarnos de que estuviéramos bien, de que no había resentimientos. Queríamos dar a entender que realmente nos importábamos. Evitamos hablar de los problemas personales y pesadillas, en vez de eso optamos por enfocarnos en las tareas y planes para el siguiente fin de semana. Con clases al otro día, nos fuimos a la cama temprano, esta vez cada quien en su cama.

 

* * *

_Viajé por las calles manchadas en sangre, la ceniza caía en el aire. Un pedazo de tela estaba atado sobre mi boca y mi nariz, protegiendo mis pulmones mientras iba a recoger los cuerpos de los caídos. Muchos habían muerto. Las moscas y mosquitos revoloteaban alrededor, el vil aroma a carne podrida permeaba el aire. Caminando a lo largo de los adoquines sueltos, miré hacia los guantes de mis manos por un breve momento._

_Y tan pronto como miré hacia arriba, jadeé, deteniéndome mortalmente sobre mis pisadas._

_Recostado frente a mí, con la espalda recargada contra el edificio más cercano, había un hombre joven, la sangre manchaba las piedras debajo de él. Solo tenía un brazo y la mitad de su rostro, sus costillas se asomaban por la carne arrancada y sangrada de su lado derecho. Los dientes eran visibles en la mueca de su boca, y pude ver que su único ojo aún estaba abierto, vidrioso y sin vida y castaño, y mientras registraba su cabello oscuro y las pecas que adornaban su mejilla, me di cuenta de quién era ese cuerpo mutilado._

_“¿Eres tú… Marco?”_

_“¡Cadete!” una mujer vestida de blanco se acercó a mí, con un portapapeles en una mano enguantada “¿Sabes cuál es su nombre?”_

_Miré mis manos agitarse, murmurando para mí mismo, los ojos abiertos y sin poder creerlo. “No puedo creerlo… no él,” dije. “Marco… ¿Qué sucedió?”_

_¿Qué sucedió, Marco?_

_¿Qué sucedió?_

_¿Qué…_

_sucedió…?_

* * *

 

“¿Jean…?”

Me revolví y me caí, golpeando el suelo con un fuerte _‘golpe’_.

Estaba oscuro. No podía ver nada. La imagen de Marco, rasgado y empapado en sangre, pudriéndose en el aire cenizo era todo lo que podía ver en la oscuridad. Me levanté tan rápido como pude, ignorando el mareo que amenazaba con mandarme de vuelta al suelo. _Luz, necesito luz, necesito ver, donde demonios estoy, donde está Marco. Oh Dios, donde estoy…_

Mis pensamientos estaban dispersos, presa del pánico, mi respiración agitada y entrecortada. Encontré es escritorio que subconscientemente sabía que estaba a un lado de mi cama y me aferré a él, mandando unos papeles al suelo mientras alcanzaba la lámpara.

“Oye, ¿sucede algo malo-ah!”

Casi tiraba la lámpara cuando la encendí. Una tenue luz llenó la habitación, iluminando el pequeño dormitorio. El dormitorio de Marco. Cierto, estaba en la Universidad de Trost.

Mis ojos se engancharon en la cama de Marco del otro lado de la habitación frente a mí, y mi corazón se estremeció dolorosamente en mi pecho mientras lo miraba; estaba sentado, con los ojos abiertos con su sábana cubriendo la mitad donde debería estar el lado derecho de su rostro.

 _Donde debería_.

“¿Jean?” dijo, callado. Me tambaleé hacia su cama, mis piernas casi doblándose debajo de mí hasta que puse una rodilla en la orilla de su colchón. Me incliné hacia él. Él se hizo hacia atrás.

“Marco,” susurré, “No te muevas.”

Se tensó, su único ojo visible me miraba, abierto y aterrorizado. Levante mi mano que temblaba violentamente, alzándola lentamente, lentamente, aún más lentamente… _¿Y si no está ahí? ¿Y si él…_ Mis dedos finalmente encontraron la gruesa orilla del cobertor, enrollándose y agarrándola firmemente. Retuve el aliento al quitarla.

Se deslizó para revelar a un Marco entero y completo. Dos ojos. Dos mejillas. Dos juegos de pecas.

Lo miré, admirando la bella y perfecta vista de un Marco viviente. Dejé salir el aliento que había estado reteniendo, todo mi cuerpo derritiéndose en alivio. Mi visión se nubló, y parpadeé para deshacerme de las lágrimas.

“Marco,” suspiré, mis hombros temblaron cuando levanté mi mano hacia su rostro. “Estas vivo.” Con cuidado deslicé mis ágiles dedos en un lado de su rostro, maravillándome de lo _vivo_ que estaba, “Estas vivo,” repetí, gimoteando cuando más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. “Oh Dios, estás vivo.”

Me jaló con él a su cama, anclando sus brazos sobre mis hombros, y me presionó contra él. Era fuerte, y cálido, y tenaz contra mi fría y frágil cuerpo.

“Jean, cálmate, por favor no llores… Jean…”

Enterré mi rostro contra su hombro, mis manos aferradas a su playera mientras me sacudía en gimoteos incontrolables. “¡Marco!” lloré, me pesaba el pecho.

“Jean… ay Jean… Aquí estoy.” Nunca había estado tan feliz y complacido y _aliviado_ de escuchar su voz, y quería que nunca dejara de hablar.

Estaba tan aliviado, y tan enojado y tan estresado y _aterrorizado_. Esa pesadilla me iba a perseguir por el resto de mi jodida vida. Nunca iba a olvidarla. Y quería desesperadamente olvidarla…

La sangre. Los huesos. La putrefacción. La idea te tener que seguir viviendo sin Marco. Marco, quien había tenido una horrible muerte. Había estado solo. No había estado ahí para él, y había muerto solo.

_Pero está vivo. Te está abrazando ahora, después de todo._

Llorando en su hombro, sentí unos gentiles dedos peinando mi cabello, acariciando mis cabellos cortos, y me derretí ante ello. Mis gimoteos se convirtieron en gemidos y suspiros e hipo y sorbos, saliendo sin esfuerzo de mis labios. También podía sentir la mejilla de Marco contra mi cabeza, acariciándome suavemente.

“¿Te quedarás en mi cama esta noche?” susurró. Yo asentí. No había forma de que lo dejara ir. Nunca lo dejaría ir.

Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar apagar la lámpara, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no lo hubiera dejado; quería verlo. Quería ver su rostro, ver su brazo derecho, ver que su boca aún tenía una suave sonrisa y no una mueca grotesca. Ver sus pecas y su cabello oscuro, y sus dos grandes ojos castaños.  Me jaló a la cama con él, cubriéndonos a ambos con las sábanas mientras me colgaba de él, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho. Su respirar. El latido de su corazón. Sus brazos me retuvieron cerca esa noche.

Ahí estaba yo, mostrándole a Marco mi débil y más vulnerable lado, y no me pudo importar menos. Me estaba abrazando, y estaba vivo, y eso era todo lo que importaba. De todos los sueños que había tenido, ninguno podía compararse al horror enfermizo de ver a mi mejor amigo desgarrado y mutilado y sangrando, de encontrarlo solo en la calle. De haber sido yo él único para identificarlo.

Estas pesadillas eran increíblemente crueles. No sabía lo que significaban, o porque yo las tenía, solo que eran crueles. La única parte buena de eso era que solo eran sueños, horribles y violentos productos de mi imaginación.

 _Oh, que afortunado, que la horrible y cruda crueldad fuera solo un sueño_ , pensé con amargura.

 _Que piadosa crueldad_.

Porque tenía que ver el mutilado cuerpo sin vida de mi mejor amigo.

Porque tenía que vivir el inexplicable dolor de perder a la persona que es la más importante para mí.

Porque aunque había sido el cuerpo de Marco el que había sido destrozado _prácticamente a la mitad_ , se sintió como si le hubieran hecho lo mismo a mi alma.

_“¿Qué pudiste haber soñado que fue tan terrible que tu mente terminó por bloquearlo por completo?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue algo frustrante y lento de hacer, pero al final, aquí está. La versión de Jean.  
> Ahora tengo que arreglarle para ir a la iglesia… (N.T. Irónico porque yo tmb)  
> Pero espero que disfruten este capítulo, y me disculpo por la demora! He estado últimamente distraída con ideas para un fic con el cual estoy bastante emocionada, pero me rehuso a abandonar ese fic, así que esas ideas tendrán que esperar. :)  
> También, WOW, no esperaba esos comentarios en la versión de Marco, muchísimas gracias!!! Realmente hicieron mi semana, y amé leerlos!  
> Tambieeeeeen… si alguien esta interesado, tengo un pequeño Tumblr en ownly-lownly.tumbl.com. Hare varios posts sobre el progreso de este fic, así que si están interesados, pueden seguirme! :) También pueden preguntarme sobre las actualizaciones e ideas e indicaciones, si eso les parece interesante.  
> En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, nos vemos en el capitulo 5! <3


	5. Soñar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La infame gayride ( _N.T._ en inglés el viaje en carreta es “hayride” por lo que se hace el juego de palabras de “hay” con “gay”)
> 
> [Clikea aquí para la versión de Marco!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149439/chapters/2859202)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden: [ Esta es la canción que Marco toca en el piano. :) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYUFa7yaQWw)
> 
> Lamento la demora, espero que no se hayan quedado despiertos toda la noche por esto, lo juro.
> 
> También! [ johannathemad ](http://johannathemad.tumblr.com/post/67239096733/oh-naive-naive-marco-x) [ hizo unos fanarts ](http://johannathemad.tumblr.com/post/67113991513/i-was-about-to-scream-when-i-discovered) [ de los capítulos 3, 4 y 5 ](http://johannathemad.tumblr.com/post/67115986802/also-this-because-the-hayride-with-cupid-springles) Así que vayan y véanlos!  
> Y también [ El comic de Mouse de la escena del capítulo 3! ](http://thisismouseface.tumblr.com/post/67131403683/have-you-guys-read-the-like-a-drum-series-by)  
> [ Y un sketch del capítulo 2 ](http://thisismouseface.tumblr.com/post/67444620128/sketches-from-the-plane-ride-back-from-ny-i-had)
> 
> [ La verdad, hay MUCHAS cosas geniales de un MONTON de gente genial, así que vayan al tag! Sino, se lo están perdiendo!](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:-lad)

_It was like a nightmare_   
_It's painful for me_  
_Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
_Remember the day of grief_  
_Now it's strange for me_  
_I could see your face_  
_I could hear your voice_

_[Era como una pesadilla  
Es doloroso para mí  
Porque mi cuerpo quiere morir muy pronto  
Recuerda el día de la angustia  
Ahora es extraño para mí  
Puedo ver tu rostro  
Puedo oír tu voz]  
_ \--MPI ( _The Reluctant Heroes_ )

 

* * *

  

 _Respira profundo_ , tuve que recordarme a mí mismo, inhalando profundamente por mi nariz, el agua escurría por mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos para verme, mi reflejo mirándome de regreso, apoyándome en el lavabo debajo de la luz fluorescente mientras dejaba salir el aire de mis pulmones por la boca. Varios cubículos estaba alineados en la pared detrás de mí, todos vacíos. Al menos, _esperaba_ que estuvieran vacíos.

En algún lugar del edificio, la relajante melodía de una canción de piano suave podía escucharse, retumbando por los pasillos hasta el piso del baño.

 _Contrólate, Jean, estás perdiendo el maldito control_ , pensé, mirando mis vacíos y cansados ojos. Estaba harto. Estaba _jodidamente harto_ con las estúpidas pesadillas de mierda que no me daban nada más que angustia, y sin embargo, no daban señal de darse por vencidas- por el contrario, cada vez eran peores, más vívidas, y esa era la última cosa que quería.

Marco había sido lo suficientemente amable como para dejarme dormir en su cama esa noche, cuando había soñado con su muerte. Suspiré, recordando el asqueroso lío que había sido, una punzada de vergüenza había hecho que cerrara mis dedos en un puño suelto en el lavabo del baño- Había sido lo suficientemente amable como para dejarme dormir con él de nuevo la noche siguiente, incluso aunque me hubiera reusado a explicarle nada.

Recuerdo como me había reusado a faltar a clases el miércoles, con miedo de estar lejos de él demasiado tiempo, y substituyendo mi falta de sueño con cafeína y bebidas energéticas. No escuché una sola palabra de la lección de astronomía ese día, girando constantemente hacia atrás tratando de asegurarme de que Marco estaba vivo y entero detrás de mí. Y cada vez que lo hacía, tenía demasiado miedo de hacerlo; tenía miedo de solo ver un ojo mirando de regreso en vez de dos, mirándome muerto.

Temblé ante la memoria, levantándome y tomando toallas de papel del dispensador. Colapsar en la cama esa noche había sido lo mejor, la almohada envolvía mi nariz con la esencia del shampú de lavanda de Marco, la mierda femenina que su mamá le había comprado y con lo que siempre lo molestaba. Amaba ese olor en secreto, pero ni de chiste iba a decírselo. Comencé a secarme el rostro con la toalla de papel, recordando los eventos de esa noche…

“¿Realmente vas a dormir así?” había dicho, parado junto a mí mientras me arrojaba a su cama.

“Mm-hmm,” tenía el rostro asfixiado en su almohada, demasiado cansado como para darle otra respuesta. Solo me di cuenta de que se había hincado cuando sentí sus manos en mis zapatos, desatando las cintas.

“¿Asumo que esto significa que vamos a compartir la cama de nuevo esta noche?” preguntó mientras tiraba de un zapato. Y siendo la más patética pieza de mierda de todo el campus, me giré para mirarlo hacia abajo y proferí un, “Por favor.” Mi voz falló, y soné demasiado miserable, pero estaba demasiado cansado para importarme; era como si fuera un chiquillo rogándole a sus padres con pena poder dormir en su cama durante una tormenta.

Marco me dirigió una cálida sonrisa mientras tiraba de mi otro zapato, y eso relajó mis nervios. Realmente debería saber que Marco no me juzgaría por esto, era demasiado amable.

Cuando las luces se apagaron y cuando se quitó los pantalones y los zapatos, me empujó un poco para hacerse espacio en la cama ya que yo estaba demasiado cansado como para moverme. Y con él acostado tan cerca de mí, acostado en su espalda y con la nariz apuntando al techo, tuve que detenerme antes de fundirme a su lado… siempre era tan cálido, y eso no era justo.

Pero me sentía tan inseguro—yo estaba acostado de lado, mis ojos delineaban la silueta de Marco, pero mis párpados empezaban a pesar, y tenía miedo de si los cerraba, los abriría para encontrar que faltaban unas cuantas piezas.

“…¿Marco?”

Giró su rostro hacía mí en la oscuridad, y no pude ver la expresión que estaba haciendo.

“…¿Sí?”

Dudé antes de arrastrarme un poco más hacia él, odiando preguntarle eso. “No te importaría que me acercara un poco más, ¿o sí?” susurré nerviosamente.

Él no respondió. No se movió ni hizo nada, así que comencé a arrepentirme, decidiendo que estaba haciéndome el tonto. “Q-quiero decir… olvídalo, es estúpido, voy a intentar dor-“

“C-cállate, Jean,” había interrumpido, “Está bien.”

 _Él dice que está bien, así que hazlo,_ me dije a mi mismo, respirando profundamente y retorciéndome hasta él, hasta que mi rostro estuvo presionado contra su lado, mi cuerpo descansando junto al suyo.

“¿Está bien así?” le pregunté, comenzando a desconectarme; tenerlo tan cerca de mí me reconfortaba por alguna razón, como si nos el tocarnos lo salvara milagrosamente de morir esa noche.

Marco suspiro, y entonces dijo, “No.”

Me congelé ante eso, mi cabeza se irguió. ¿No… estaba bien? “¿Q-qué?”

_¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Acaso lo hago sentir incómodo? Oh Dios, ¿y qué si me hace dormir en mi propia cama esta noche-_

Sin embargo, mis súbitos pensamientos cesaron al segundo en que se movió hasta que estaba recostado de lado, mirándome. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mí y entonces me jaló hasta su pecho, para que pudiera escuchar su respiración entrecortada y su latiente corazón. “Así,” había dicho, “Así está mejor ¿eh?”

Solo pude asentir en afirmación, ciñendo mis propios brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras me relajaba, suspirando cómodamente. Esto era _mejor_ de lo que hubiera pedido, y momentáneamente me pregunté qué diablos pasaba con mi estómago; estaba dando vuelcos y sobresaltado y estaba haciendo acrobacias de mierda, pero lo ignoré, demasiado dormido como para concentrarme en cualquiera de mis pensamientos. “Gracias, Marco,” murmuré, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.

Brevemente recuerdo escuchar un cálido sonido desde su pecho, y entonces un, “Buenas noches, Jean.”

Suspiré para mí mismo, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara de mis labios ante la memoria mientras tiraba la toalla de papel. Dormir con Marco era agradable… ¡Dormir! ¡Dormir _junto a_ Marco era agradable! Junto a él. Platónicamente.

Hubiera deseado haber podido hacer eso una vez más, la noche anterior.

Finalmente, sintiéndome un poco más estable mentalmente desde mi pesadilla, decidió dormir en mi propia cama la noche del jueves, pero aún en la habitación de Marco; él accedió, diciendo que era una buena idea comenzar a dejar de depender de él.

Debía haber sabido que en el segundo en el que me quedé dormido sin el calor del cuerpo de Marco rodeándome, las malditas pesadillas de las que tanto huía iban a regresar. Fue una pobre suposición de mi parte.

Esa noche había soñado con fuego.

Las cenizas se alzaban y bailaban y se disolvían con el viento, aún centellando por el calor de las llamas de las que escapaban, volando aún más alto hacia la noche…

Su resplandor naranja sobresalía contra las centellantes gotas plateadas llamadas estrellas. Los sollozos de Connie habían sonado tan reales, el sueño había sido tan real como los otros—estaba hincado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre sus manos mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Sasha estaba parado junto a él, Ymir y Christa a su derecha, sus ojos vacíos miraban hacia la hoguera.

Sí. Era una hoguera. Una hoguera de muertos, cuerpo tras cuerpo quemado hasta las cenizas. Las mismas cenizas que se perdían en el aire. Las mismas cenizas que eran de Marco, su luz centellando en el aire oscuro de la misma manera que sus pecas centellaban en sus mejillas. Él estaba muerto.

Divisé unos cuantos trozos de huesos carbonizados descansando en el suelo, cubiertos de hollín y cenizas. Me incliné hasta el suelo y los levanté, colocándolos en la palma de mi mano.

_Oye, Marco… Ya no puedo distinguir cuáles son tus huesos._

Tuve que alejarme de la memoria, enterrando mis ojos en el interior de mi codo mientras estaba parado en medio del baño, alejando las imágenes. Iba a enfermarme si seguía pensando en ello. Me había levantado en el frío piso de madera, la luz del amanecer se filtraba por la ventana, mi mano derecha estaba hecha un puño pegado a mi pecho, con mi mano izquierda sosteniendo mi muñeca.

Mis ojos viajaron hasta la figura durmiente de Marco al instante, su pecho subiendo y bajando con su respiración estable que indicaba que seguía dormido. No lo desperté.

Mientras esperaba a que Marco despertara, pasé el tiempo sentado junto a su cama, admirando sus facciones, su rostro entero y sin estropear bajo la luz del sol. Estaba dormido sobre su costado, hecho un ovillo casi a la orilla de la cama, su cabello oscuro caía sobre sus ojos mientras dormía pacíficamente. Y puede o no puede que haya pasado mis dedos por su cabello unas cuantas veces. Y puede o no puede ser que estuviera increíblemente suave. Y olía a lavanda.

Solo tenía que reconocer el hecho de que estuviera vivo, ¡¿de acuerdo?! Eso era todo. _Cualquiera_ hubiera acariciado su rostro durmiente y recorrer sus pecas con los dedos después de haber tenido una pesadilla como esa. Cualquiera. No era para tanto. Gracias a Dios tenía el sueño pesado, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

No hacía falta decirlo, Marco no sabía nada de mi pesadilla, y no le dije nada al respecto. Todo lo que él sabía, era que yo había tenido una buena noche de descanso.

Entonces la puerta del baño crujió al abrirse, y rápidamente me compuse, parándome lo más derecho que podía mientras que un chico caminaba detrás de mí hasta los mingitorios. Tomé eso como una señal para irme.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo del edificio de la asociación de estudiantes, mis tenis rechinaban por todo el piso recién encerado, me di cuenta de algo…

_Esta extrañamente silencioso ahora…_

¿A dónde había ido la música?

Seguía caminando hasta que di con una pequeña sala de estar donde estaba el piano público del edificio, siempre disponible a favor de los estudiantes. Varias personas estaba relajándose sobre los acojinados sillones y sillas, una pareja acurrucada en un sofá, una chica con su nariz enterrada en un libro en una silla particularmente acojinada.

Y en el piano había un hombre de cabello oscuro con pecas.

Bueno, no me hubiera sabido esa última parte si no lo conociera de antes, porque estaba cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, escondiendo las pecas de sus mejillas detrás de sus dedos.

Sonriendo descaradamente para mí mismo,  me paseé hasta llegar al piano, parándome a su izquierda para poder ver a Marco cuando bajara sus manos. Pero incluso cuando lo hizo—revelando un _endemoniado sonrojo_ tengo que agregar—no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras colocaba sus manos de regreso en las teclas negras y blancas. Su despiste era… algo tierno.

Había comenzado a tocar, una sombría melodía escapando de las yemas de sus dedos, pero no pude evitar sonreír mientras lo miraba; él portaba su propia sonrisa, un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas mientras seguía tocando. Su sonrisa era cálida y reconfortante, sus ojos castaños brillaban en lo que solamente pude interpretar como cariño, y me crucé de brazos sobre mi pecho mientras veía sus lardos dedos arrastrándose por el instrumento. _¿En qué está pensando?_ Me pregunté, admirando la manera en que la luz de la ventana más cercana iluminaba la parte derecha de su rostro. La canción que estaba tocando era… suave. Y un poco triste. Pero realmente me gustaba. Aunque era una melodía algo morosa, tenía un rayo de esperanza en ella, no supe describirlo… Quería escuchar más.

Sus ojos comenzaron a divagar, sus dedos seguía tocando las teclas, hasta que su vista descansó en mí, y su aturdida expresión de desmoronó mientras volvía a poner los pies en la tierra.

“¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, JEAN!”

La música de detuvo abruptamente, una expresión horrorizada cruzó sus facciones mientras brincaba en su lugar y se llevaba ambas manos al pecho. No pude evitar reírme, había sido demasiado gracioso.

“¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!” logré decir, doblándome. La dichosa y alegre expresión de Marco se había ido y ahora me miraba ceñudo, teniendo que haber bajado de su nube.

Me recompuse rápidamente, cambiando mi sonrisa por una sonrisa seca. “No me mires así,” le dije.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?” refunfuñó.

“No mucho,” dije. “Tenías el rostro cubierto por un buen rato, no tengo idea de porqué hacías _eso_.”

“¡¿Tanto tiempo?!” casi gritó, su rostro se pintó de rojo por la mortificación.

“Relájate,” le dije, rodeando el piano hasta sentarme junto a él en el viejo banco; crujió bajo el peso agregado, y de repente me sentí obeso. “Te avergüenzas demasiado fácil. Deberías de ver lo rojo que estas ahora…” Me empujó con el hombro burlonamente, casi tirándome del banco. “Aunque eres bastante bueno tocando el piano,” le dije, “Wow.”

Entonces miró hacia el otro lado, su rostro logró ganar otro tono de rojo.

“Gr-gracias…”

Miré hacia otro lado, inclinándome hacia adelante y levantando un dedo para tocar una tecla al azar, la nota sonó por toda la silenciosa sala. “¿Cómo se llama la canción? Me gustó mucho.”

Se irguió junto a mí. “¿D-de verdad?” preguntó, mirándome de lado. Yo asentí.

“Yo, eh… no le he puesto un título. Quiero decir, no aún.”

Tomé un fuerte respiro, sorprendido e impresionado. “¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres decir que tú escribiste eso?!”

Marco sonrió y asintió en afirmación.

“¡Tócala para mí!” le demandé, de repente estaba ansioso por escuchar más.

“¿Q-qué? Jean, no, no siquiera la he terminado-“

“Como si me importara una mierda.”

Me frunció el ceño, sus cejas se levantaron en una expresión tímida. “No… no lo sé.”

“Pero si _acabas_ de tocarla, hace solo unos cuantos minutos-“

“Lo sé, pero-“

“¿Por qué es diferente _ahora_?”

Entonces se tomó el tiempo para mirarme duramente, sus ojos clavados en los míos, hasta que finalmente entendí.

“Pero que mierda. ¡¿Por qué no puedo mirar?!”

“¡Solo--! Me pondré nervioso y me equivocaré, ¿de acuerdo?”

Eso era ridículo- ¿a quién jodidos le importaba?

“¿Y qué? No me importa, Marco. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que me voy a reír si te equivocas?”

Murmuró algo por lo bajo, mis oídos solo consiguieron registrar los sonidos de sus labios cuando pronunciaba las ‘t’s- _extrañaría_ y _ti_. Pequeña mierdecilla.

“¿Qué dijiste?” gruñí.

“Nada.”

“¿Por favor, Marco?” rogué. “Realmente me gusta verte tocar. Dijiste que tocarías para mí, ¿lo recuerdas? En la fiesta de Noche de Brujas. Lo prometiste.”

“No te prometí nada,” sentenció con una sonrisa torcida, y lo fulminé, mirándolo hacia abajo. Se quebró bajo mi mirada, girándose abruptamente y se sonrojó un poco.

“B-bien,” dijo, colocando sus manos sobre el piano. “Pero… no te rías.”

“Ya dije que no lo haré.”

Se alejó un poco de mí, quitando su hombro del mío mientras posicionaba sus dedos sobre las teclas. Lo miré mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, y entonces comenzó a tocar las primeras notas.

Eran calladas y suaves, llevando una melodía melancólica… su dedo se resbaló, una nota perdida interrumpió el flujo de la música, y Marco se congeló, con los ojos abiertos.

Lo empujé con el codo, sin querer que parara. “Continúa,” insistí.

Volvió a respirar hondo antes de volver a intentarlo.

La segunda vez fue mucho mejor que la primera, la fluidez de notas ininterrumpidas mientras Marco tocaba, acordes y melodías y armonías entrelazándose para formar una sola composición concisa. Estaba realmente impresionado—él había _hecho_ esta canción. Eso la hizo aun más especial para mí, por alguna razón. Algo en la canción la hacía sentir muy personal, como si estuviera viendo a Marco por sí mismo. Su pie trabajaba en los pedales de latón para agregar textura a la música, deformando, y amortiguando y haciendo eco, y en una simple palabra, la canción era hermosa.

Cuando los acordes bajos se unían a las notas altas, se detuvo, retirando sus manos del piano. No dijimos nada por varios largos segundos, el silencio resonando en mis oídos.

“¿Por qué te detuviste?” pregunté.

Se giró hacia mí. “Eso es todo lo que tengo por ahora. Apenas acabo de empezar a trabajar en ella, después de todo.”

Parpadeé un par de veces, comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir antes de girar mis ojos de regreso al piano. “Suena un poco triste…”

“Solo un poco,” coincidió.

“Realmente me gusta.”

“Sí… También me gusta.”

 

* * *

 

“Todo el mundo, súbanse a la maldita van, ¡No tengo toda la noche!”

Llegó el sábado por la tarde, trayendo consigo la fiesta en el granero a la que Armin nos había invitado a Marco y a mí. Era un día extremadamente ventoso, el viento soplaba y traía consigo un cruel escalofrío que mordía las puntas de mis dedos, endureciendo mis articulaciones por el frío. El cielo se tornaba rojo, pintado con la puesta de sol mientras otra ráfaga de viento sacudía las hojas secas que conseguían aferrarse a las ramas semi desnudas de los árboles cercanos. Todos estábamos acurrucados contra todos contra el frío, y Eren intentó sacarme de la parte más cálida del grupo: el centro. Había empezado con unos codazos no tan agresivos, pero pronto se convirtieron en empujones hasta que Mikasa nos separó. Fui vergonzosamente exiliado a las afueras del grupo. Marco se me unió como el buen amigo que era. Eren se regocijó en su victoria en el centro caliente, por Dios, que idiota.

Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Marco y yo habíamos estado esperando a que Ymir se apareciera en su vieja camioneta, esperando que tuviera calefacción. La cosa apenas y parecía funcional, por lo que quedaba descartada la idea de que tuviera la habilidad de regular la temperatura. Christa nos saludo a todos desde el asiento de copiloto, sonriendo tiernamente.

“Bueno, esa cosa parece una antigüedad,” refunfuñé por lo bajo, notando el óxido y la pintura corroída. Marco se rio ante eso. Mientras Bertholdt, Reiner y Annie subían, Armin se deslizó detrás de ellos, mirando con cautela el interior podrido, la incomodidad evidente en sus ojos. “¿Vamos… a caber todos en esto?” se preguntó. Ymir lo empujó desde atrás, arrojándolo en el asiento trasero detrás de Bertholdt.

“Nah,” dijo. “Solo tienen que acomodarse para que quepan todos.”

Mikasa y Eren se le unieron a Armin en la parte de atrás, Sasha se apretó junto a Annie con Connie en el asiento detrás de ella, hombro con hombro con Eren.

“¡¿Qué hay de nosotros?!” me burlé, con Marco y yo aún por abordar el Vagón de Mierda de 1800. Todos nos señalaron la parte trasera de la camioneta.

_Por supuesto que sí, mierda._

Marco y yo abrimos la puerta trasera de la camioneta para encontrar docenas de latas de cerveza regadas en el arenoso piso de la caja trasera, con una hielera descansando en un rincón. “Ustedes dos pueden ir cuidando eso y asegúrense de que se mantenga cerrada, ¿me oyeron?” dijo Ymir, subiendo sus piernas largas a su asiento detrás del enorme volante y azotando la puerta, escamas de óxido cayéndose por el impacto. Era un milagro que aún siguiera unida a la camioneta.

“¿Trajiste más de tu maldita cerveza de mierda?” me quejé, mirándola entre las cabezas de Armin y Mikasa. Me sonrió de regreso por el espejo retrovisor. “¿Marco trajo más de su maldito novio de mierda?”

Marco hizo un extraño sonido, sonidos atragantados, como un gato ahogándose, y Reiner lo miró divertido. Yo también lo hubiera mirado divertido si no hubiera estado tan irritado.

“¡ÉL NO ES MI NOVIO!” grité, justo en el oído de Armin, ganándome una mirada de su parte.

Eren me sonrió entonces, diciendo,  “Sí, ¡Marco es demasiado bueno para ti de todas formas!”

No me pareció nada gracioso, así que en el segundo en que se giró para ver hacia al frente, lo azoté por la parte trasera de su cabeza, Ymir se alejó de la acera y acelerando por la calle.

Había sido bastante simple convencer a Marco de que viniera conmigo, diciéndole que me reusaba a ir sin él. Aunque no estaba seguro de porque _yo_ estaba yendo. Armin había insistido en que fuera, diciendo como Eren y Mikasa lo estaban obligando a él también a ir, y había preferido llevar a tantos amigos como le fuera posible. Eso era probablemente lo que me había convencido: me había llamado su amigo. Así que, aquí estábamos, dirigiéndonos a otra fiesta. Yupi.

Esta fiesta en particular, según Armin, era una tradición en la Universidad de Trost, así que podías suponer que iba a haber un montón de gente. Pero sonaba bastante divertido, considerando que era en una vieja granja en medio de la nada, incluyendo una carreta y una fogata y bebidas en todo el lugar. Sentado en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Ymir, las latas frías de cerveza nos golpeaban a Marco y a mí mientras el vehículo se sacudía y balanceaba, los recuerdos de mi más reciente pesadilla impregnaban mi mente, descubrí que la fogata era lo menos que me llamaba la atención. Prometía una tortura psicológica.

Pero antes de la tortura psicológica vino la física… Pronto sabría lo que se sentía ser bombardeado por latas de cerveza por todos lados.

Como la granja estaba en medio del bosque, Ymir tenía que manejar por largos y serpenteantes caminos de campo, sin siquiera postes de luz. Era bastante escalofriante, ya que solamente el faro de la camioneta (si, uno solo, el otro faro estaba quemado) iluminaba el camino.

“Solo falta que terminemos perdidos a la mitad de la nada por su culpa,” bromeó Reiner, empujando juguetonamente a su novio. Bertholdt, por otro lado, realmente estaba aterrorizado, además de su usual incomodidad. Tuvo que encogerse durante todo el camino, demasiado alto como para caber derecho en el apretado espacio.

“No teman,” Ymir nos dirigió una mueca malvada, “¡Conozco un atajo!”

Un breve momento de horror me paralizó en mi lugar mientras miraba a Ymir girar rápidamente el volante… y entonces fui lanzado contra Marco mientras la camioneta giraba ferozmente, virando hacia el bosque. Esta perra iba a matarnos a todos. Todos nos agitamos en la camioneta, el terreno rocoso y duro nos sacudió mientras íbamos cuesta abajo, ramas rompiéndose para que la camioneta pudiera pasar. Todos gritamos por sobre nuestros pulmones mientras seguíamos cayendo, Ymir charlando mientras nos conducía a nuestras muertes.

“¡MALDITA PERRA LOCA!” Connie gritó, sus brazos se extendieron hacia adelante para agarrar a Sasha, sosteniéndola en su lugar.

Me aferré a Marco, los dos gritamos por el horror y el dolor mientras las bebidas se alzaban del suelo y se impactaban contra nosotros, pareciendo que obtenían un tipo de inteligencia mientras atacaban. “¡LA HIELERA!” Marco gritó, y me giré para ver como la tapa se abría casi por completo, soltando una nueva tropa de latas furiosas, trozos de hielo colándose entre ellas. Brinqué hacia adelante y cerré la tapa, gritando “MIERDA” irritadamente cuando una lata se impactó contra mi cabeza. La van de repente saltó, girando a la izquierda y me arrojó de lado. Marco y yo terminamos cubiertos en hielo y latas.

El viaje del terror terminó tan pronto como empezó, el Vagón de Mierda, deteniéndose en seco. Marco y yo colapsamos uno sobre el otro, las latas de cerveza chocaron contra el suelo, ya sin vida. _Eso fue lo que pensé, idiotas_. Miré las latas, retándolas a que volvieran a levantarse. No lo hicieron. _Jean gana._

El resto de los pasajeros estaban igual de desalineados; noté algunas abolladuras en el techo de la camioneta sobre la cabeza de Bertholdt. Mikasa tenía sus brazos frente a Armin y Eren cada quien a su lado, manteniéndolos en su lugar, y Christa se aferraba desespera a su cinturón. Reiner estaba abrazando a Annie mientras que Sasha y Connie se aferraban entre ellos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ymir estaba, sorprendentemente, completamente tranquila. “Llegamos,” anunció. “Fuera de mi auto.”

No necesitó decírnoslo dos veces— _desaparecimos_.

Excepto que terminó por hacerme regresar para reclamarme el no mantener la hielera cerrada, quejándose de todo el hielo en la caja del auto y como todo era culpa mía y de Marco. Los dos casi terminamos por pelearnos a golpes, aunque no estaba tan seguro de que pudiera ganar, pero no iba a admitir eso. Ella casi nos mataba a todos, ¡¿y estaba enojada porque no pudimos mantener la hielera cerrada?! ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Aunque Reiner terminó separándome de ella. “¿Por qué no vas con Marco y van y se calientan cerca de la fogata?” insistió.

Marco me tomó por el brazo, y pude notar como temblaba ligeramente, acurrucándose en su chamarra. “Vamos,” suspiró, alejándome de Ymir y dirigiéndose a la masiva fogata en medio del claro. Fue entonces que le eché un vistazo a nuestro alrededor.

Había árboles alineados en los límites del claro, formando un masivo círculo alrededor de la fogata ubicada en su centro. Las llamas se alzaban alto en el cielo, y hacia sus adentros, podía ver trozos de madera vieja pertenecientes a muebles viejos ser devorados por el calor. Y desprendía un resplandor naranja a su alrededor, miles de docenas de asistentes de la fiesta se iluminaban con su parpadeante luz. Mientras Marco y yo seguíamos nuestro camino por la alfombra de césped seco, me percaté de una larga mesa plegable cubierta con comida y bebidas, Sasha y Connie ya comenzaban a apilar sus platos con pizza y frituras. Sasha más que nada.

Cerca del límite del claro, había un granero masivo y viejo, la estructura de madera parecía casi podrida, gastada con el tiempo. Quien sabe que tan vieja era esa cosa, mucho menos si era seguro entrar. A nadie parecía importarle la seguridad, porque una caleidoscópica variedad de luces podrían verse fugarse de las enormes puertas y de la ventana del desván, parpadeando al compás de la odiosa música a todo volumen. Tal vez era cosa mía, pero pude haber jurado que el granero temblaba con cada sacudida del bajo. Había tanta gente tratando de entrar al granero, que incluso había una turba de borrachos rodeándolo, desbordándose por la puerta principal. Pude ver como Ymir arrastraba a Christa hasta la obra arquitectónica con solides cuestionable, Christa tomó una rebanada de pizza mientras la seguía.

Marco y yo nos topamos con algunos borrachos perdidos mientras nos acercábamos a la fogata. “Siempre terminas armando una escena,” me reprendió, y tiré de mi brazo para soltarme de su agarre. “¡¿Ymir nos catapultó hacia el bosque en su maldita camioneta y pudo habernos matado a todos, y _yo soy_ el que está armando una escena?!”

Apenas se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza, rociándome con pequeñas gotas de agua y hielo semi-derretido que caían de su cabello. “Ven aquí,” dijo, dando unos pasos hacia mí. “Tienes algo de hielo en tu cabello también…”

Me aseguré de mantenerme quieto mientras sacudía mi cabello húmedo, frunciendo el ceño hacia el pasto. “No _tendría_ el maldito hielo en mi cabello si Ymir-“

Me aplastó la parte superior de mi cabello, haciéndome callar efectivamente. . “Shush. Olvídate de eso. Estamos en la fiesta.”

“Sí, pero ella es nuestro viaje de regreso.”

Miré hacia arriba para ver como su animada expresión se volvía seria. “Ah, sí.”

Resoplé, girando los ojos. “¿Por qué diablos venimos a estas cosas…?”

“ _Tú fuiste_ el que le dijo a Armin que vendríamos,” me recordó, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando la sensación, deseando secretamente poder dejarlo jugar con mi cabello por horas sin fin. Pero me dije a mi mismo que eso se vería un poco… Bueno, un poquito gay.

De repente Marco retiró su mano, poniéndola de regreso a su costado, tal y como si lo hubieran atrapado robando de la caja de galletas. Lo miré para descubrir sus ojos perdidos mirando detrás de mí, sobre mi hombro, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, y miré hacía donde se dirigía su mirada. Pero solo eran Reiner y sus AmigosMR, los tres conversando felizmente entre ellos. Annie estaba recargada contra la mesa de comida, Bertholdt estaba parado junto a su novio, Reiner se reía odiosamente fuerte… la misma mierda de siempre.

Alcé una ceja mirando a Marco. “¿Por qué estas sonrojado?”

“¿Q-qué?” se llevó una mano a la cara, y parecía genuinamente sorprendido por la impactante noticia. “No lo sé…”

Lo miré un poco, analizándolo sospechosamente, pero dejé ir el tema. Tal vez solo había visto un par de borrachos en una situación comprometedora, diablos si lo supiera. Parecía ser el tipo de cosa por la que Marco se sonrojaría, ¿saben?

 _Apuesto que muy_ rara _vez_ _cruzan por su mente pensamientos sucios, parece ser tan inocente…_

“Oye, uh, voy a ir por un trago,” dijo, alejándose de mí. “Volveré en un momento.”

“¡¿No has bebido lo suficiente esta semana?!” me burlé de él en cuanto empezó a caminar, mirando cómo se alejaba su figura. Me ignoró, caminando directamente hasta la mesa de comida.

Me giré hacia el fuego, enterrando mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi sudadera mientras un escalofrío me hacía temblar. Me acerqué un poco más a las llamas, mirándolas con remoto interés mientras lamían la madera hasta calcinarla. El fuego tronó, y me recordó mi reciente desagrado hacia el fuego.

_Oye, Marco… Ya ni siquiera puedo distinguir cuáles son tus huesos._

“¡Mierda!” siseé, dando un paso hacia atrás y alejándome. No, no, Marco estaba vivo. Estaba vivo y regresaría en cualquier momento, solo había ido por una bebida, ¿recuerdas? Me giré para mirar a Marco, agachado sobre la hielera y mirando en dirección de Annie. _Tal vez deba ir con él,_ pensé, anhelando su presencia. Solo quería tenerlo junto a mí, asegurarme de que estuviera vivo todo el tiempo, ¿saben? Uno no puede tener pesadillas como esa y no preocuparse por el chico, y temblaba de tan solo _pensar_ en tener que vivir sin él.

Me alejé del horrible fuego, maldiciendo su existencia y la angustia que sembraba en mí cuando me percaté de algo gracioso de reojo…

Eran Connie, Sasha, Eren y Armin, los cuatro hablaban animadamente, Armin miraba a su alrededor nerviosamente y Eren parecía irritado como de costumbre. ¿Qué diablos le había sucedido de niño para que su rostro quedara marcado de esa forma, eh?

La parte extraña era que Armin y Eren estaban ahí, pero Mikasa no se veía por ninguna parte. Moviéndome calladamente, me acerqué al grupo, algo curioso y buscando algo que me distrajera de la fogata.

“…ierda, ¡No pienso ayudarlo! El tipo es un cabrón, Connie, no me importa lo que Reiner diga…”

“Eren… eh… baja la voz,” Armin dijo calladamente.

“¡Esto no es por él, es por Marco! ¡Se lo merece, hombre! Vamos, no puede _no_ caerte bien Marco, eso es universalmente imposible,” Connie insistió. Eso llamó mi atención; estaban hablando de Marco. _Jean en modo súper espía, activado_. Me detuve a tres yardas de ellos, escuchando atentamente.

“…as a poder torturarlo igual que siempre, pero mejor, si solamente hicieras _una cosa_ -“

“Dos cosas,” Sasha corrigió.

“Si solo hicieras estas _dos cosas_ ,” Connie metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans, sacando un billete, “puedes ganarte veinte dólares.”

Eren tomó el dinero de su mano. “¿Pero qué es lo que tú y Sasha están haciendo? ¿No solo somos Armin y yo haciendo esto, cierto?”

“Nah, Sasha y yo vamos a insistir en subirlos a la carreta y-“

El toque en mi hombro me tomó por sorpresa, y me giré para encontrar- “¡M-Mikasa!” grité, saltando solo un poquito. Ella me miró con una expresión calculadora, sus ojos posándose en Connie y los otros. “¿Estabas espiándolos?” preguntó.

“Ah, ¿q-qué? Nooo… Yo no estaba… espiándolos.” Me paré más derecho, forzando una sonrisa. Y fue entonces que Sasha se acercó por la espalda, tomándome del brazo.

“¡Jean!” sonrió, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. “¡¿Quieres subirte a la carreta conmigo?!”

Me puse rígido, tratando de soltarme de su agarre, pero estaba bien sujeto. “No,” respondí.

“¡Sí! De acuerdo, vamos, ¡acaba de llegar!”

Y así fue como terminé en la carreta del demonio. Sasha me jaló entre todo el tumulto de estudiantes, y por más que enterré mis talones en el suelo para resistirme, se reusaba a dejarme ir. Resopló indignada ante mi necedad.

“Vamos, Jean, no querrás perderte el recorrido, ¡¿cierto?!”

“¡Me _importa_ una mierda el recorrido!” grité, tratando de no caerme mientras ella aceleraba su paso entre los fiesteros. No tenía la más remota idea de que era lo que estaba pasando, pero esto prometía ser un asco, ya lo sabía.

Sasha me guió hasta una enorme y rustica carreta que estaba encadenada a un tractor, fajos de heno estaban alineados en las orillas para servir de asientos. Algunas pajillas estaban regadas por el suelo y algunas se salían de los fajos, la carreta crujía con el peso de cada pasajero que iba abordando.

Sasha me empujó hacia uno de los fajos de heno, ordenándome que me sentara mientras ella iba a buscar a un amigo. Porque no era realmente un viaje en carreta a menos de que tuvieras tiras de pajas picándote el trasero a través de la ropa. Cualquiera al que se le hubiera ocurrido la estúpida idea de usar paja y heno como sillas necesitaba una maldita revisión mental, déjenme decirles.

Marco pronto se nos unió, sentándose a un lado mío. “Hey, Jean,” suspiró.

“Hey. ¿Creí que ibas por algo de tomar?”

“Creo que cambie de parecer,” gruñó, y estuve a punto de preguntarle que le había picado cuando Sasha decidió sentar su trasero en el fajo justo a un lado mío, arrojándome contra Marco.

“¡Lo siento!” sonrió, y tuve el presentimiento de que no estaba del todo apenada.

“Sasha, mueve tu maldito trasero, nos estás aplastando.” Refunfuñé, tratando de empujarla, pero se mantuvo en su lugar. ¿Qué diablos comía esa niña para ser tan pequeña pero tan fuerte?

Fue entonces que Connie se posó a un lado de Marco, empujándonos el uno contra el otro.

“De ninguna manera, tenemos que poder subir a tantas personas como sea posible,” dijo Sasha. Y estuve a punto de irme contra ella, de decirle cuanta mierda estaba balbuceando y qué diablos creía que estaba haciendo, pero en cuanto la carreta se lleno, me di cuenta de que había estado diciendo la verdad—docenas y docenas de gente se habían apilado en la carreta, algunos sentados en medio del sucio piso, otros sentados en las piernas de otros. Unos cuantos habían decidido sentarse en la orilla y dejaban colgando sus piernas hacia afuera de la carreta.

En cuanto el tractor avanzó y jaló consigo la carreta, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho en desacuerdo. “Esto es jodidamente ridículo, ni siquiera quería subirme a esta estúpida cosa,” gruñí.

“Yo tampoco,” Marco suspiró, y Connie soltó un grito que sugirió que había habido violencia por parte de Marco.

Connie murmuró algo que no alcancé a escuchar, a lo que Marco respondió, “¡No quiero tu ayuda!”

“¿De qué están hablando?” pregunté, genuinamente interesado.

Ambos brincaron, haciendo que Marco se acercara más a mí.

“¡De nada!” los dos dijeron al unísono. Lo cual era sospechoso, si se ponían a pensarlo…

La mayor parte del recorrido fue hecho en un incómodo silencio, Marco y yo estábamos demasiado apretados como para sentirnos cómodos. Bueno, demasiado apretados para _él_ ; el tipo era demasiado cálido, y yo quería… algo como… tal vez acurrucarme contra él, solo un poco, porque era tan cálido… Y no soy gay. Solo digo, que el tipo es cálido. No soy ni remotamente gay.

Probablemente parecí eso ante los demás pasajeros, ya que la única posición cómoda para Marco y para mí era estirar mi brazo detrás de él a lo largo del barandal de la carreta, por sobre sus hombros. Pero como dije: no soy gay.

“¿Crees que soy demasiado bueno como para golpearte ahora mismo, Connie?” Marco dijo de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

“Sí.”

Aparentemente, Connie tenía razón, porque Marco no golpeó a Connie. Cualquiera que hubiera sido la razón, me hubiera dado gusto que lo hubiera hecho.

Fueron varios minutos de andar y crujir por el bosque, Sasha a veces me empujaba “accidentalmente” contra Marco hasta que le empujé por la espalda y le dije que se calmara. Fue entonces que la carreta pasó por el lago, las aguas negras prácticamente brillando bajo la luna.

“Wow,” Marco suspiró, y viendo la forma en que su rostro de iluminó ante la vista era probablemente una de las mejores cosas que había visto. Las ranas croaban fuerte en el lago, un arroyo cercano nos recibía con el tranquilo sonido del agua sobre las rocas, un pequeño puente se alzaba sobre él. Unos cuantos grillos en un matorral cercano dejaron de sonar mientras pasábamos, en el silencio de los grillos vino un tremendo _‘PLOP’_.

“¿Qué demonios fue eso…?” pregunté en voz alta “¿Alguien arrojó una roca al lago?” Algunos de los tripulantes miraron hacia el agua, buscando la fuerte del sonido.

Fue entonces que algo me tocó el brazo que tenía alrededor de Marco, por _fuera de la maldita carreta._

“¡¿Qué DEMONIOS fue _eso_?!” grité, brincando de mi lugar y regresando mí brazo dentro de la carreta. Oh no, oh diantres no, no estaba en el humor para lidiar con esta mierda. _No esta noche, no nunca._

Casi me arrastraba al regazo de Marco, tomando su brazo con ambas manos. Oí a Marco decirle algo a Connie, pero no pude descifrar que era antes de que una _mano húmeda y fría_ me tocara la nuca. Me hice hacia adelante, estampándome contra Marco.

“¡Jean, auch!” dijo.

“Algo me tocó, algo afuera me tocó, ¡lo juro por Dios!”

Fue entonces que una espeluznante risita hizo eco entre el bosque, y supe _exactamente_ de quien era esa risita.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron incluso mientras pensaba el nombre.

_Eren Jaeger._

Justo entonces, me gire para ver su figura alejarse entre los árboles y los arbustos, dirigiéndose hacia la fogata. Estaba _completamente_ enfadado.

“¡NO ME ESTOY METIENDO CONTIGO, JAEGER, VOY A IR HASTA ALLA POR TI Y TE PATEARÉ EL TRASERO!” me levanté, intentando  brincar por entre los fajos de heno pera salir corriendo tras Eren, pero Marco me jaló de regreso a mi lugar junto a él por el brazo.

“Deja de comportarte como un estúpido, Jean, la carreta aún se mueve.”

“Sí, ¡a una impresionante velocidad de cinco kilómetros por hora! Déjame ir a-“

“No. Siéntate.”

“Él _acaba de joder-_ “

“Puedes golpearlo cuando regresemos,” suspiró. De mala gana obedecí, sentándome junto a Marco, pero encontré muy difícil el volverme a relajar, aún colgado de su brazo. Miré sospechosamente hacia Connie detrás de él, recordando su intercambio de palabras con Eren un poco antes, y brevemente me pregunté si el pequeño calvo tenía algo contra mí.

Para ser honesto, el recorrido no había sido _tan_ malo hasta ese punto… al menos Sasha y Connie lo mantenían interesante de una forma al ser los pequeños diablillos irritantes que eran. Además, ¡Estaba comenzando a tomar calor! Tuve que resistir mi urgencia por poner mis heladas manos contra la cálida piel de Marco. Eso se hubiera sentido muy bien…

Cuando estaba contemplando ausentemente la calidez de Marco fue cuando lo peor sucedió. No tengo la más remota idea de que fue lo que lo provocó, pero después de eso, decidí nunca volver a confiar en ellos. No les estaba prestando atención ni a Sasha ni a Connie, ni siquiera los escuché decir una palabra, cuando el dedo de Sasha pasó entre mis ojos, señalando en dirección de Marco.  “¡Mira eso!” exclamó, y giré la cabeza para seguir su dedo, creo que escuché a Connie decir exactamente lo mismo…

Estaba mirando a Marco, frente a frente con él, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y confundidos. Antes de que pudiera incluso _comprender_ que era lo que estaba pasando, sentí la mano de Sasha en mi nuca, empujándome hacia adelante.

Nuestras frentes se estamparon con un estruendoso _‘smack’._

“MIERDA-“ maldije en voz alta, un montón de groserías escaparon de mi boca mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante, mis manos en mi cabeza adolorida. Dolía con un _demonio_ , ¡y no tenía idea de que era lo que había hecho para merecer esto! ¡¿Quién diablos va por la vida golpeando las cabezas de otras personas contra otras?! Me dolía la frente, y mis ojos se humedecieron mientras Marco se sobaba su propia cabeza.

“¡¿Sasha, que mierda?!” le grité por sobre el coro de risas de parte de los demás pasajeros, sobando mi punzante frente. Sasha y Connie se inclinaron por sobre Marco y yo, mirándose con los ojos bien abiertos y desconcertados. Sasha se encogió de hombros, y me di cuenta de que Connie estaba intentando decir algo en voz baja, pero no pude leerle los labios muy bien…

 _¿¿¿Se pone bebida de arce???_ Eh, algo así. Lo que sea que fuera, Marco lo entendió porque le dio un tremendo zape a Connie.

Connie le susurró algo desesperadamente Marco, y Marco respondió, “¡Sí, y casi logras que tengamos una contusión en el proceso! ¡Detente ya! ¡Para esto!”

Eso... tal vez suene algo descabellado. Pero juzgando por lo que Marco acababa de decir, estaba empezando a pensar que algo estaba pasando aquí…

Me giré para gritarle a Sasha.

“¡¿Qué rayos hicimos para merecer esto?!”

“¡No estábamos _tratando_ de golpear sus cabezas así!” dijo, y parecía realmente sincera.

Fruncí el ceño. “¿Entonces que estaban tratando de hacer?”

Miró a su alrededor nerviosa, como no queriendo responder a mi pregunta. “Yo… ¿no lo sé?” se encogió de hombros, y decidí que había tenido suficiente de toda esta mierda, torcí mi brazo alrededor de su cuello en una llave y froté mi puño contra su cabeza.

“Sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, ¡ya basta!” gruñí, y ella se retorció bajo mi tortura.

“Ahhh, ¡ok ok ok! Ya no haremos nada, ¡déjame ir!” chilló, y la dejé ir, su cabello desarreglado y con estática. Hizo un puchero, poniendo una mano en su cabeza. “No tenías que ser tan malo…”

Casi la empujaba de la carreta en ese instante.

Fue entonces que la carreta se detuvo completamente, todo el mundo bajándose de ella y dirigiéndose de regreso a la fogata o al granero. Tuve que reunir todo mi autocontrol para no patear a Sasha al levantarnos y bajarnos de la carreta, y dejé salir mi enojo entre un montón de groserías y maldiciones en voz baja.

Aunque Connie y Marco estaban tomándose su tiempo para bajar de la carreta, y Sasha y yo nos adelantamos. Tuve que girarme y asegurarme de que los dos nos estuvieran siguiendo, y cuando lo hacía, me di cuenta de que estaban sumergidos en una plática bastante pesada.

 _¿De qué está hablando Marco con Connie?_ Me pregunté, notando la sombría expresión de Marco. _Parece algo realmente serio…_

Sí, había algo definitivamente extraño pasando aquí. Mi percepción social era clara como el vidrio, y no había duda de ello.

“¿Vas a decirme que es lo que está pasando?” le dije a Sasha, quien caminaba plácidamente a mi lado. Inclinó la cabeza ante mi pregunta, como fingiendo inocencia, pero pude darme cuenta de que estaba reteniendo una sonrisa, las orillas de su boca temblaban tensas por el esfuerzo.

“¿D-de qué estás hablando?” dijo, con voz temblorosa.

“¡Sabes de lo que estoy hablando! No te hagas la tonta, Sasha, ¡vi a Connie darle veinte dólares a Eren!”

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. “¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡¿Viste eso?!”

“¡Ajá!” dije, apuntándola con un dedo acusadoramente. “¡Así que algo está pasando!”

Aunque ella se recuperó rápidamente. “¡¿Q-qué?! N-no. ¡Connie solo perdió una apuesta con Eren, eso es todo!”

La miré entre cerrando los ojos, sospechosamente, pero ella solo me sonrió vagamente antes de desviar la mirada.

Fue cuando Connie corrió hacia nosotros, jalando la coleta de Sasha como saludo.

“¡Hey!” dijo. “¿De qué estaban hablando?”

Miré entre él y Sasha. “Así qué,” comencé, “Escuché que perdiste una apuesta con Eren…”

“¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?”

Sasha agitó su codo contra sus costillas, y él dio un grito de dolor. “¡¿Qué diablos estás…?!”

Vi como Sasha le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia, sus ojos viajando hacia mí antes de regresar al rostro de Connie.

“¡O-oh! Quiero decir, ¡sí! ¡Perdí una apuesta! Sobre… un juego de Halo. Perdí. Así… sí.”

“¿Apostaste veinte dólares en un juego de Halo?” pregunté, alzando las cejas. Él asintió con fuerza, pero no le creí para nada.

Pero fue entonces que me di cuenta que Marco no estaba con nosotros. Me giré para ver a Marco vagar ociosamente justo detrás de nosotros, sin mostrar algún interés por alcanzarnos. Le hice una seña para que se apurara y se nos uniera, moviendo mi mano de atrás hacia adelante rápidamente.

Me sonrió, y sentí mi corazón estremecerse por un momento en mi pecho. Eso fue… un poco extraño.

Noté que parecía un poco desanimado mientras corría para caminar junto a mí.

 

* * *

 

Tan pronto como regresamos, Sasha regresó a la mesa de comida, su hábitat natural. Ymir y Christa, después de haber bailado hasta cansarse, eventualmente aparecieron para tomar unas bebidas y regresar a la exponencial masa de bailarines ebrios. Bertholdt, Annie y Reiner continuaban parados perezosamente, bebiendo y hablando y riendo durante la noche. Hubo un momento en el que Armin apareció de entre los arbustos, con ramitas y hojas enredadas en su cabello mientras se quejaba de cómo Eren lo había dejado atrás en el bosque. No tenía idea de en qué parte del incidente para “Asustar a Jean” _él_ había estado involucrado, pero saber que él había participado dolía un poco. ¿Fue por eso que me había invitado a venir? Lo dudaba, pero aún así… Al final, Mikasa había tenido que regresar al bosque y encontrarlo.

En el segundo en que vi a Eren después del recorrido, di un paso hacia adelante, decidido a pelear con el pequeño bastardo por asustarme y hacerme quedar como un idiota, pero Marco me tomó por detrás antes de que pudiera incluso estar _cerca_. Estaba tan enojado y confundido y frustrado y furioso y un montón de otras cosas y solo estaba demasiado encaprichado y realmente _buscando_ hacer pagar a alguien, pero Marco consiguió calmarme de alguna forma y enfriarme un poco. Aunque eso no impidió que siguiera quejándome de todo.

“¿Qué les pasa a todos el día de hoy?” dije, tomando un trago. Estaba parado junto a Marco a unos cuantos metros lejos de la fogata, mirando como el fuego chasqueaba y danzaba. “¿Es el día nacional de Haz Enojar a Jean o algo así? ¿Acaso no recibí el memo?”

Suspiré ante el silencio de Marco.

“Quiero decir, nos arrojaron a la parte trasera de la maldita camioneta de Ymir con todas las bebidas y terminamos cubiertos de hielo. ¡Y nos jalaron a una patética carreta de mierda que ni siquiera quería montar en primer lugar! Y el _maldito_ de Eren Jaeger apareció de la nada y me llevé un susto de mierda. En serio, ¡¿quién hace eso?! ¡¿Y qué diablos les pasa a Sasha y a Connie al hacernos chocar nuestras cabezas de esa forma, eh?! ¿Acaso les hicimos algo?” tomé otro sorbo de mi bebida antes de ver a mi amigo pecoso expectantemente, esperando a que dijera algo.

“¿Qué?” dijo.

“No lo sé, ¿no vas a decir algo? ¿No estás molesto por esto también?”

Se encogió de hombros, mirando las llamas, y se apresuró a secar sus ojos llorosos. “Sí, eso creo. No tan molesto como tú. Solo un poco irritado, creo.”

“Huh. ¿Y eso porqué?”

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, enterrando sus manos en lo profundo de los bolsillos de su chamarra. Parecía estar contemplando alfo, dudando antes de volver a abrir la boca.

“Creo que podría decir… que a algunos de nuestros amigos les gusta entrometerse en los asuntos personales de otros.”

Até los cabos sueltos. “¿Es de lo que tú y Connie estaban discutiendo en la carreta?”

Asintió, pareciendo tenso, como si se preparara para un torrencial de preguntas. Pero… No quería preguntarle nada en ese momento. Miré hacia mi lata, agitándola pensativamente, escuchando el líquido chocar contra el metal. Recordé nuestra pelea, como mi curiosidad había resultado en hacernos enojar a los dos en medio del comedor. Recordé como Marco me había acusado de hipócrita, por no contarle sobre mis pesadillas.

_Mis pesadillas._

La luz del fuego se reflejó en la lata de mi mano, y fruncí el ceño, recordando…

Y por un segundo, no estaba parado ante una fogata. Era una hoguera.

Mi visión se humedeció, y fue entonces que me di cuenta que las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos, amenazando por desbordarse y manchar mis mejillas.

“¿Jean?” recuerdo que Marco murmuró, y por el rabillo de mi visión me percaté de que había caminado un par de pasos hacia mí. Levanté mi mando, deteniéndolo, apretando mis ojos y tomando un respiro.

“No,” le dije, llevando mi mano libre para apretarme el puente de la nariz entre mi pulgar y el índice, enfocándome en la presión que ejercían.

 _Recuerda: respira hondo_. La voz de Armin apareció en mi mente, suave y tranquila, y la obedecí, inhalando profundamente, alzando los hombros, antes de exhalar todo mi estrés y preocupación y miedo.

 “Solo ha sido una semana larga,” dije.

Mi cabello se agitó con el viento frío mientras escuchaba su silencio, el rítmico palpitar de la música en el granero me mantenía en el presente, recordándome que estaba en una fiesta, que todos estaban vivos.

“Dijiste que me lo contarías eventualmente,” dijo Marco suavemente, tanteando, como si tuviera miedo de recordármelo. Pasó un largo rato antes de que volviera a abrir mis ojos, pero me reusé a mirarlo.

“Marco,” dije, sin importarme lo ronca y rasgada que sonara mi voz. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirar la columna de humo dispersarse en el cielo negro, las cenizas danzaban en el viento.

“¿Sí?”

“Si pudieras escoger como morir… ¿Cómo te gustaría hacerlo?”

El silencio que siguió después de esa pregunta parecía increíblemente pesado, y retuve la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta.

“Oye,” dijo calladamente, “¿Por qué preguntarías algo como eso…?”

No tenía una respuesta para eso. Bueno… sí la tenía. Solo no quería decírsela todavía. No quería asustarlo. Intenté quitarme la imagen del cuerpo putrefacto de Marco, descansando contra los adoquines que recordaban eran de mi pueblo natal.

Escuché un fuerte suspiro escapar de sus labios antes de responderme. “La verdad no lo sé, Jean… Nunca antes lo había pensado. No sé cual sea lo más rápido, o la manera menos dolorosa de morir…” se detuvo, y espere ansioso su respuesta final. “Pero si tuviera que escoger, diría, ‘no solo’.”

 _Mierda_.

Levante una mano temblorosa y la puse contra mi boca, cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba…

¡¿No era como exactamente había muerto?! Nadie había estado cerca. No lo había visto morir, su cuerpo solo había estado tirado ahí. Su cuerpo no hubiera sido identificado si no lo hubiera encontrado antes, otro soldado sin nombre apilado en la hoguera-

Me estaba empezando a sentir mal.

“¿Dije algo malo?”  Marco preguntó, la preocupación y alarma presentes en su voz.

“No,” mi voz ahogada. “Solo. Dime que es lo que te gustaría que hicieran con tu cuerpo. Después de que mueras.”

 _¿Porqué estas preguntando esto, Jean?_ No sabía qué era lo que intentaba lograr. Pero parte de mí se estaba muriendo por saber. Solo quería escucharlo decir algo que fuera completamente en contra de mis sueños. Quería que dijera algo, _justo en ese momento_ , que pudiera acabar con esas pesadillas con la fuerte verdad de la realidad.

Marco me tomó por el hombro y me giró para quedar frente a frente, sus ojos cafés me miraban directamente. Mi mano cayó de mi mano hacía mi costado, donde formó un puño.

“ _Jean,_ mírame,” dijo, frunciendo el ceño preocupado. “¿A qué viene todo esto?”

“Solo responde la pregunta,” dije, el agarre de mi bebida fue tanto que comencé a doblar la lata.

“Escucha, me estas asustando. ¿Por qué hablas de morir? ¿Te sientes bien?”

Pasé saliva, mirando hacia un lado y evitando sus ojos. ¿Por qué no podía responder la pregunta? Necesitaba escuchar la respuesta, y podía sentir mi juicio perderse cada agonizante momento que pasaba sin dármela.

“Maldita sea, Marco, solo responde la pregunta.”

Entonces soltó mi hombro, bufando por la nariz. Pasó un rato antes de que contestara, los segundos parecieron años, los minutos siglos.

“Me gustaría que me cremaran,” casi susurró, con los ojos en el fuego.

Eso no era lo que quería escuchar. ¡Eso no era lo que quería escuchar! Era demasiado real, demasiado vívido, y estaba empezando a creer que _este_ era el sueño, una enferma fantasía que había creado para escapar la dolorosa realidad donde Marco había muerto, su cuerpo carbonizado, sus cenizas dispersándose. Para escapar lo solo que estaba, porque no podía imaginar vivir una vida sin Marco, ¿no lo había dicho ya? No podía vivir una vida sin Marco, porque Marco _era_ vida, una vida que no podía vivir si él no estaba. _Oh Dios, dime que solo es un suelo. ¿Por qué dirías eso si no fue un sueño? ¿Por qué querría cremar su cuelo? Ya lo había visto arder una vez, y no quería volver a verlo, por favor no me hagas volver a verlo._

“Oye,” la voz de Marco me sacó de mis pensamientos, y regresé a donde estaba parado, sorprendido de encontrar que me estaba mirando. ¿Cuándo se había girado? No podía recordar. Pero desde donde estaba parado, el fuego solamente iluminaba la mitad de su rostro. Su otra mitad era consumida por la oscuridad. “¿Estás bien?” susurró. No estaba bien.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de ocultar lo mal que me sentía en ese momento, mis labios se presionaron en una fina línea. “Moriste, Marco.”

No había querido decirlo, no en voz alta, porque decirlo en voz alta lo hacía más real.

“¿De qué estás hablando?” dijo, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. “Estoy aquí… estoy vivo.”

“No, ¡no lo entiendes!” exploté, mi miedo transformándose en ira; ira ante su confusión, por no entender, por tener que decirlo otra vez, por tener que haberlo visto morir, por tener que mirar su cuerpo arder y dejar que sus cenizas se mezclaran con todos los demás soldados, por haberme hecho sentir tan alejado y tan _solo_ después de su muerte que tuve que hacer un juramento para hacerlo sentir orgulloso desde cualquier nube donde él me estuviera viendo, que _ya ni siquiera puedo distinguir cuáles son tus cenizas, Marco_. Pero de no haberme enojado, hubiera llorado.

“…Sí, no lo _entiendo_. Jean, cálmate, dime que es lo que está-“

“Mis _sueños_ , Marco, ¡estoy hablando de mis jodidas _pesadillas_!”

Palideció considerablemente, y ante el silencio de su revelación, mi pulso retumbó fuerte en mis oídos, ahogando los sonidos de la alegría y estupidez de los fiesteros a nuestro alrededor.

Marco puso sus manos en mis hombros, y gesto fuerte y sólido que me regresó a la realidad.

“Aquí estoy,” dijo, lento, calmado, con cuidado… Su voz tembló, y sabía que no estaba tan calmado como lo hacía parecer. “Aquí estoy,” me aseguró, “y estoy vivo.”

“Pero las pesadi-“

“Solo fue una pesadilla. Y las pesadillas no son reales…”

Bajó los brazos y tomó mi mano, colocando la suya contra la mía, su mano era más grande y cálida que la mía, y en ese momento, se sintió más fuerte que la mía. “No voy a ir a ningún lado,” me dijo. “No me moriré pronto.”

Y ahí estaba. Eso era lo que quería escuchar. Mis atormentados pensamientos rápidamente se asentaron, la borrosa línea entre la realidad y los sueños se hacía más clara.

Me reusé a dejar ir su mano. Permanecimos juntos, él a mi lado mientras mirábamos las llamas. Las llamas de una fogata hecha por estudiantes de universidad, y no una hoguera construida por soldados, para soldados, de soldados. Yo no era un soldado, y Marco no era un soldado, y nunca tendríamos que serlo. Y mientras seguimos parados ahí, mi mente en todas las cosas que no tendríamos que pasar, pude sentir el pulgar de Marco acariciar el mío, un gesto reconfortante, pequeño y casi imperceptible; comenzó a tararear una melodía familiar, la canción que había escrito en piano, y por alguna razón me trajo paz, y también un déjà vu.

Porque estaba mirando un ardiente fuego, un pedazo de Marco en mi mano.

Excepto que en vez de hueso chamuscado y ceniza, estaba sosteniendo su cálida mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡De acuerdo chicos! Sé que había dicho que esto estaría aquí hace algunas horas, pero me tomó un poco más de tiempo. Pero, creo que es mejor que postearlo uno o varios días después como lo he hecho en el pasado??? Cada mejora cuenta! En mi defensa, apesto en fechas de entrega, y me disculpo por su falta de sueño causada por mí. U-U
> 
> Voy a empezar a trabajar en ese relato erótico que les prometí, así que tendrán un regalo extra de disculpa, hhhhh. ( **N.T:** Lownly se refiere al one shot titulado **“That’s what you get for lying to me”** , el cual habla de una fantasía erótica de Marco con Jean, preguntaría si quieren que lo traduzca pero ya sé la respuesta, la pregunta real aquí es: quieren que traduzca ese one shot primero? O preferirían a que termine de traducir los otros dos capítulos que faltan [4 en total] para ir a la par con el fic original para después traducir el one shot? DEJENLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS!!!)
> 
> Pero si! Creo que ahora puedo empezar a trabajar en el capítulo 6, escribir el relato erótico, y contestar todas sus condenadas preguntas! Porque tengo 18 nuevos mensajes? ADEMAS de los otros 40 que ya tengo?
> 
> Voy a contestarlos durante la noche y espero que todos estén dormidos jejejeje…
> 
> Como sea, los quiero, y de nuevo, lamento la espera!
> 
>  
> 
> **N.T.: LAMENTO MUCHISIMO LA DEMORA! tuve un monton de cosas que hacer con mi tesis profesional para poder titularme y eso me quito mucho la inspiración, aunque se que parece que para traducir no se necesita pero si es necesaria!!!! ya que he terminado con ella puedo dedicarme completamente a traducir los demas capitulos con mayor rapidez!!!! De nuevo una disculpa y espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo!**

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muerta, amigos. Estoy muerta y escribir esto me ha torturado.  
> Si, sin las 5:30 AM y puede que tenga un túnel carpiano y ¿Por qué pensé que sentarme y escribir todo esto de una sola vez iba a ser buena idea?  
> ¿Saben lo que esto significa?  
> Significa que escribí más de 8,000 palabras el día de hoy de una sentada, con las versiones de Jean y Marco combinadas. Ayúdenme.  
> Bla bla bla, como sea, ¡gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto por ahora! En realidad es mucho más divertido escribir lo de Jean, aunque no me venga completamente natural. Es una lata…  
> No teman comentar, criticar, señalar errores, etc. Amo cualquier crítica que pueda tener. :)  
> (POR FAVOR no tengan miedo de señalar mis errores- lo hice a las altas horas de la madrugada, así que estoy segura de que habrá un montón de ellos, no importa cuántas veces lo revisara)  
> … tal vez deba tratar de dormir un poco… el capítulo dos puede esperar ¿verdad?  
> <3


End file.
